A Place Called Home
by LookAliveSunshine03
Summary: Part 3 of 'The Immortal Coil Saga'. "The inevitable has happened." With her sister about to become a Volturi Queen, Beth is torn from the life she has built with Nessie Cullen and her wolves, back into a world of decadence, death...and Demetri. But there's a new Guard member to deal with. Who is she? And why is she so interested in Beth? Aro/OC Demetri/OC Slight Seth/OC
1. Chapter 1: Today is the day

**Hello again! I hope you all had a most excellent Christmas, or a happy holiday (depending on what you celebrate!).**

 **Now *rubs hands together with glee* let us continue with Anna and Beth's saga! I haven't come up with a solid title for it, but _The Immortal Coil Saga_ has a nice ring to it (tell me what you think in your review!** **).**

 **Onwards** **, dear readers!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

 **DISCLAIMER: Anything you don't recognise belongs to me. Anything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

 **Rated M for language**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Today is the day**

2nd October 2011

Dawn was breaking in the Italian city of Volterra. Just like everyday, the humans would continue on with their lives, completely unaware of the vampires that existed (and hunted) right under their very noses.

Anna was one of these vampires, watching the morning bloom from her bedroom window. A light breeze tickled her face and played with her dark, unruly curls. Her lilac shawl flapped around her shoulders.

She rested her folded hands upon the stone lip of the windowsill, allowing the sun's sleepy light to caress the emerald glinting on her finger. Anna couldn't stop looking at it, couldn't stop touching the diamonds that orbited, star-like, around the little birthstone.

Laughing to herself, it came out soft and a little bewildered.

 _Holy shit!_ Beth would say, tossing her messy fringe out of her golden eyes to get a better look at it. _Look at the size of that thing!_

Anna sighed. Imagining her sister by her side did not make the ache of her absence any less painful. As of a few days ago, she hadn't seen Beth for three months. She was staying in a little town in America, Washington, with friends who, like her, refused to drink human blood to survive.

 _Today is the day._

Today Anna would call her, and tell her the good news. She sat down at her vanity table, her fingertips brushing the cover of the diary that lay there, tantalisingly open upon the tabletop. Antoine had left these to her after his death. They started from 1911 to 2010, and were proving to be a fascinating (if rather sad) read.

 _He should be here_. _I almost wish he was._

It had been him who had bitten her, her frustratingly secretive mentor, all for the good of the future – _this_ future blossoming before her. His preliminary plan had been to find a mate, which he had in Sabine, some years after discovering Anna. His ability to see the gifts a vampire would possess meant he had known she would make a good Queen long before Anna knew it herself.

But Darius was the reason Antoine was not standing outside the door now, waiting for her to get ready before finding her fiancé. Amidst all the confusion of him apparently losing his mind and creating an immortal child, it had been Darius pulling the strings.

 _He would be_ ecstatic _to hear about the news._ Looking in her mirror, a bright-eyed almost-stranger gazed back at her.

"I'm engaged." Anna smiled a little wryly. _If only Mother could see me now._

It had been a long time since she had thought about her past life, the one where she had been nothing more than a relatively well-off, half-French wine-merchant's daughter, with lofty dreams far above her gender and class.

In all her lack of maternal affection, Viola Eden had been nothing but ambitious for her two daughters. Anna's older sister, Harriet, had been a _very_ willing student, wanting nothing more than to please her mother by finding a rich, handsome man, and ultimately having the grandchildren she so craved.

Young Anna had often wondered if Harriet had ever had a dream – or even a _thought_ – of her own. She, on the other hand, had found solace in the strong company of her best friends – Elizabeth Bennett and Jane Eyre.

Maybe that was why Viola had struggled with her. Anna had never enjoyed gossiping about trivial things like fickle fashion trends, and who was marrying who. She had been happy to talk about the books she had read, the music that moved her, and what important things were going on in the world. She had wanted to marry for love. She had wanted to marry _Tom_.

The memory of him hurt like a splinter in her heart, small enough to go unnoticed until she prodded around…then it made her gasp in pain.

He had come from a family of brilliant bakers – yet they hadn't been rich enough, according to Mother. _She_ had wanted her youngest daughter to marry a prosperous work colleague of Father's. _Gerald_. Anna shuddered at that name. The memories were dim and muddied, but that didn't mean the nausea it induced was gone.

But Anna had turned down so many suitors that Mother had appeared desperate enough to ignore that he had been over twice Anna's age, had also been married before, and had probably beaten that wife into a miscarriage that led to her untimely death.

What was more, Mother had been quick to quash any kind of dream of running away with Tom, never letting her out of her sight. So, in a way, Antoine and Darius had come at the right time. If it weren't for them, Anna would have probably ended up marrying Gerald…or, most likely, hanging herself.

Anna considered what Mother would have thought of Aro. He was well-groomed, charismatic, and above all, (as Beth would say) he was absolutely fucking _loaded_. That would have been enough for Viola Eden. She probably would have wanted to move in, too, if she saw where Anna was living now: a fortress of marble and gold.

But that was her old life; her family were all dead now. Anna had a feeling there were probably some great-grand-nieces and nephews scattered around America somewhere, but doubted she would recognise them if she encountered them.

Anna sighed. She had never really thought about it all until now, and it left her feeling a little hollow inside. Children were certainly not an option in this marriage, in this frozen body she had been living in for the last century.

Swallowing hard, Anna turned away from the window, hugging her elbows. She needed to find her… _fiancé._ A thrill coursed down her spine at the title, making her smile again.

 _I am engaged!_

The ring on her finger was like a landmark, signalling a beautiful paradise in the distance. She had known it could happen for months now. Every kiss, every embrace had felt like a promise from him.

 _Soon. But not yet. I know you are not ready._

Her mind had bounced back and forth. _Am I ready? When will I be?_ She wanted him so much, and had been enjoying, as well as integrating well, with the duties she had as Queen.

Anna knew she was growing in confidence. She could see it in her reflection now, the way her eyes sparked as she shed her shawl. The strapless blue jump-suit she wore was a personal favourite hers…and Aro's.

He had caught her by surprise, after all. She had expected him to propose in full view of his brothers and the entire Guard – instead, it hadn't been an extravagant affair at all, just him and the little box right here in this room.

 _She_ had almost given him a surprise when he had presented her with the ring. If only she hadn't been coming out of the shower at the time. Remembering the look on his face, Anna bowed her head in embarrassment.

He would be in his study now, writing down his musings on what he thought the day would bring. That made her smile; in all his eccentricities, her fiancé was a real creature of habit with his diaries.

Outside, Anna could hear Demetri listening to his music in his room, singing quietly along so as not to disturb anyone. It reminded her of Beth a little, in a way that caught her quite by surprise.

 _I never thought I would find myself comparing those two so fondly._

She met Alec and Jane on her way to Aro's study. Wishing her well, their scarlet eyes flickered to her ring, warming in a way she'd never believed they were capable of doing. In all their eternal youth (and dangerous gifts), the duo's smiles were a little unnerving.

Anna beamed at them anyway. On the high she was riding, she couldn't help it. "Good morning! Isn't it a beautiful one?"

She was coming towards Aro's study door, reaching to knock –

Her phone buzzed against her leg. The song it played was teasingly obnoxious, just like its owner.

"Who knows who _that_ could be?" Alec asked, sarcastically, behind her.

Anna didn't hear this. "Hello?" She held her breath, waiting for her voice.

" _Oh my God!_ " Her sister's cry sounded like she had been punched in the gut. " _Anna?!_ "

"Hello, Beth," she said warmly.

" _Hi! Wow, it's fucking_ awesome _to hear your voice!_ "

The line was crackling, but Anna laughed. "I was just about to call you! How are you?"

" _Pfft, never mind_ me." Beth always hated small-talk, especially when there was something more important to talk about. " _A little pixie tells me you've got some good news_."

Anna giggled. "I do. He proposed last night." _A pixie? Doesn't she mean birdie?_ She stepped back as Aro opened the door. They smiled at each other for a moment.

He gestured to her phone. "Do I need to ask?" She shook her head, listening to Beth's laughter.

" _Fuck! Alice was right! Ooh, shit…_ " Her voice grew quiet as she spoke to someone with her. " _Sorry for waking you, hon. It's Anna. Yeah, Ness! The inevitable has happened!_ _Hang on, hang on_ ," – She cleared her throat. – " _Sorry. That was Nessie, wanting to know what I was laughing about. I may have, uh, woken her up_."

Anna saw Aro's eyebrows shoot up. "Nessie? Is that Renesmee?" she asked.

" _Yeah. You'd love her,_ " Beth replied casually. " _So! Tell us the goss! Was it all rose petals and white doves? Confetti cannons? God, I bet it was_."

"Didn't Alice's vision tell her all she needed to know?" Aro murmured, pulling Anna into his arms. Her breath stuttered audibly.

" _I heard that! Hello, Aro_ ," Beth called, with a lot less enthusiasm than before. " _No. It didn't_."

"What did she tell you?" Anna asked gently.

" _Not very much_." Anna heard her shrug. " _She just saw the ring…and you nearly getting an_ eyeful _of my sister, Aro_." Beth gave a very uncouth snort. " "

"It was a pure accident, I assure you." He had the decency to chuckle uncomfortably. In his lap, Anna bit back a groan.

" _If you say so_ ," Beth was sniggering. " _So, when's this wedding's gonna be?_ "

"The winter-time."

" _Uh, it's October. Be a bit more specific, please_!"

"Beth, we only got engaged last night!" Anna laughed.

" _Yeah, and Dora's been planning this thing for_ months _. You must have some idea of when you'll be having it, hon_ ," Beth said. " _Do I need to book plane tickets soon, or what?_ "

Anna said nothing for a moment, thinking. Honestly, she was still buzzing, and hadn't had the chance to really consider what would come next. _What a mess I am._ She stroked Aro's cheek as an excuse to touch him, letting him have access to her thoughts.

 _What about January?_ Her eyes suddenly lit up, struck with romantic inspiration. _Or Valentine's Day?_

He closed his eyes, smiling placidly. "Whatever you wish, my love."

"February," Anna said to Beth. "Although you will certainly receive an invitation."

"Bien sur! _I'll come around the end of January to help you out_."

"Let me know when you'll be on your way."

" _Will do. In the meantime…_ " She called into the background again. " _Hey, Ness? I'm staying for Christmas!_ "

They both heard the girlish cheer that erupted on her crackly line. "I think she's happy about that," Anna observed.

" _Yeah. I have that effect on people here,_ " Beth sniffed, chuckling. " _Well, I guess I better tell everyone the news – and let you two celebrate properly, eh?"_

Anna was surprised, and a little saddened, to know she was saying goodbye already. "Oh. Okay. Then I'll call you again closer to the time."

" _Glad to hear it, bride-to-be._ "

That made Anna smile. "And you, maid-of-honour!"

" _Ha!_ " Beth grunted in mock-disdain. " _Is that your way of asking me?_ "

"That depends…is that a yes?"

" _Let me think about it,_ " she drawled. " _Hell yes!_ "

"Just as I thought," Anna beamed.

" _Alright, I better go. Bye, Aro!_ " Beth sang.

Surprised to be acknowledged, Aro raised an eyebrow. "Goodbye, dear Beth. Say hello to Renesmee for us."

Now it could have been the line, but it almost sounded like Beth muttered something rather rude before hanging up.

Unsurprised, Anna sighed all the same, and let her phone slide onto Aro's desk.

"That went better than I expected," she said quietly. _At least she's happy_.

"Hmm," was all he said, and Anna loved him for it. She kissed him, long and indulgent.

 _So, what have you written today_ , _my fiancé?_ Feeling bold, she twisted languorously in his lap to look, enjoying the noise her movements evoked out of him.

His diary sat open, gold-embossed with thick, cream paper. It was just the one line, written in Italian, but today's entry warmed her heart with its simple sweetness:

 _She said yes._

Turning back, she surveyed his face for a moment. It was aglow with barely restrained joy – and something more if the pressure against her leg was a clue. The shiver that worked its way up and down her spine made the courage in her waver just a little, but she kissed him again, harder.

 _Yes_ , _she did._

* * *

 **Ooh, it feels good to be writing with these characters again! It felt necessary to tell a bit more of Anna's back-story in this chapter as she embarks on the biggest moment of her life.**

 **And we've got some new characters lined up as well** **, so stay tuned for those...**


	2. Chapter 2: Overreactions and daydreams

**The feedback and reviews from everyone has been so positive! I'm so glad you're all still enjoying the series...**

 **This time we see what Beth is getting up to!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

 **WARNING: Strong language**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Overreactions and daydreams**

 _The inevitable has happened…_

It had been dancing like an irritating cobweb in the corners of Beth's mind for the last couple of months. Thankfully, she had been very busy, so she hadn't allowed herself to inspect it further. Well, except when checking her phone for any messages from Alice. Having a psychic for a friend certainly had its perks.

The questions had bounced around in her mind. When would Aro propose? _How_ would he? Like the deranged fop he was, Beth had grimly suspected Aro would end up doing something ridiculously overdramatic, like hire a full orchestra or a marching band before the Great Unveiling of the ring. Of course they would have been the perfect subsequent feast. He was rather resourceful like that.

 _Fucking prick._

Then again, Anna would have hated being treated in such an ostentatious way (though she wouldn't have admitted it, not willingly).

 _Leave all that flowery shit to the wedding._

She had expected to have to wait a year, at least, for a full-brown vision from Alice, but life had a lovely habit of shitting all over her plans, so (she grimly reflected now) , Beth should have known better. Alice had called a week ago with the news and had been very calm, despite Beth hitting her with endless, harrowed questions.

"Alice? What's happened? What have you seen?"

 _"_ _Hello to you_ , _too!"_

"Shit. Sorry. Are you alright? You sound exhausted."

 _"_ _More like_ relieved _. Aro is going to propose."_

"What? Are you sure?"

 _"_ _Positive."_

"Christ! Okay. Can you tell me what you saw?"

When Alice had finished, Beth had been unsure of whether or not to laugh.

"God, poor Anna! Talk about being caught with her trousers down. Uh. So when will he propose?"

 _"_ _In a week's time. At night_ , _if it helps."_

"And…will she accept it? The proposal?"

Alice had paused for a brutally long time. Beth hadn't known if it was because she was looking back at the vision, or if she had been thinking of how much to say. _"He will catch her off-guard_ , _but…yes."_

Anna had sounded so satisfied on the phone, practically purring like a cat, and it had warmed and broken Beth's heart all at once.

She had been brooding about it all night. _What the fuck is wrong with me? I should be happy for her! Even if the Anna I knew is dying. Queen Anna is going to take her place – oh SHUT UP!_

She resented Aro for making her feel this way; pathetic, sulking like only a perpetual seventeen-year-old could. Why was this happening? She had known this day was going to come, whether she'd wanted it to or not.

That didn't mean she had to like it, though.

She had even found herself yearning, helplessly, for some kind of respite from her bitter thoughts. She wanted to _sleep._

 _Stop wishing. It won't come true…_

She glared out at the world now, out into the crisp morning beyond the cottage. The wind was growing teeth, snatching the sickly yellow leaves from their branches.

 _Bet Aro feels_ really _fucking smug right now. And as for that quip about Nessie…!_

It had been like a slap to the face, a fist to the stomach, and the memory of her rage hit her again.

 _He wouldn't_ dare _come back here. Anna will not let him._

She'd said it enough times now; it was beginning to sound more like a mantra that was beginning to lose all meaning. She stomped outside, _Doc Martins_ splatting on the wet ground.

 _She won't. She won't._

"Are you okay?" Nessie was by her side in an instant. She had been waiting for Jake to come back, and Beth felt a pang of guilt to see the little bags under her friend's eyes.

"Yeah. Are you?" She touched her soft curls affectionately. "Early night for you tonight."

Nessie sighed. "Beth, I'm not a baby."

"I know, hon." Beth gave a laugh that sounded hard like a slap. "But your wolf…"

Jake had somehow managed to stay asleep through her phone call. He was a marvellous werewolf, but he still slept like the

( _hah_ )

dead.

He had come downstairs this morning to find Nessie drowsily spooning cereal into her mouth, while Beth prowled the living-room like a caged animal. He had done the right thing and not asked what was wrong, but Beth could tell he was annoyed at her.

It was a nice distraction, thinking of ways to make it up to him. He liked pancakes…

Nessie sighed. "My wolf is my wolf. There's no talking to him when he's like this."

"Will he ever forgive me?"

"Yes. He doesn't like grudges. He knows you didn't mean to wake me."

Now Leah and Seth were on their way over, and Beth was feeling antsy again. She had been living with them since the middle of the summer, and was glad to call them her friends – though she reckoned Seth would have been happier with that announcement, than his sister.

Leah was an effective, sullen reminder that vampires and their ancestors had been enemies for centuries; the small fact that Beth (and Nessie's family) obtained from drinking human blood was the only thing stopping Leah from quite literally biting Beth's head off.

 _Poor Leah. Her hatred of me is nothing personal._ My kind _is just the sole reason she is so unhappy._

Seeing Leah in her human form, with her pretty face blighted by that near-permanent scowl, it made Beth want to plead for forgiveness. _It's not like I_ want _to be a vampire._

She wondered if Leah would ever meet the right one to Imprint. The phenomenon was still something that intrigued and puzzled Beth. She knew it when she saw it, definitely. Emily and Sam were grown adults, very much in love, married, with a cheeky cherub of a daughter. That was easy.

But there were also couples like Quil and Claire. Beth had been shocked to learn he had been in his late teens when he had Imprinted on her…when Claire was just a toddler. In fact, it had been a shock for everyone. Now, aged eight, she continued to love him like the world's best and most devoted big brother. That felt acceptable, especially as it looked like the wolves could adapt to their other halves' needs as they grew.

It had certainly been the case with Jake with Nessie: they had become an Imprinted pair mere moments after her birth.

Renesmee (as was her full name) was a unique young woman. Having a vampire for a father and a human for a mother meant that Nessie had grown exceptionally fast, both emotionally and physically. She was technically only five years old, but she looked to be in her mid-teens. She considered Jake to be her best friend, and perhaps even a boyfriend, although that had yet to be confirmed.

 _Please. Like it's not obvious_ , Beth snorted.

There was one thing, though. Happiness radiated from those affected by Imprints, in a way that made her ache for something she had never had.

* * *

Dying leaves were everywhere. They caught in Seth's sandy fur as he ran through the trees.

Why _do we care about this_ , _exactly?_ His older sister, Leah, was right on his tail. They had been running flat-out all the way from La Push, and she wasn't even breathless. _So Beth is pissed because her sister is marrying a douche-bag – so what?_

 _He's basically Lord of the Douche-bags_ , _remember?_ Seth explained, recalling their tense, close encounter with the Volturi a few years ago. _Beth says Anna will keep him on a leash_ , _but…_

 _We've never met her. Right. But why should_ I _care?_

 _Because Beth is our friend_ , _that's why!_

 _She's_ your _friend. She's a giant pain in my ass._

A howl burst through the cold quiet. Jake, their friend (and Alpha wolf), was heralding them to Nessie's cottage. He sent them a memory of Beth as she paced the living-room floor in obvious agitation. Nessie watched on, helpless to soothe it.

Basic translation: _hurry up._

They met up with him, in his large, russet wolf-form, but when they arrived at Nessie's house (tugging on the spare clothes they carried with them), Beth and Nessie were waiting outside. What's more, Beth looked fairly relaxed, though rather startled to see them so tense.

"Hi, guys. Um. Where's the fire? What?" She frowned petulantly when Jacob clenched his jaw. "What have I done now?!"

Leah sighed. _This is beginning to feel like a wasted journey._ "You tell us, Beth. Jake tells us you woke Nessie up with some late-night call to your sister last night. What's going on?"

Nessie interjected. "Let's talk about this inside. I've made coffee."

"Sounds great, Ness," Seth muttered quickly. He let Beth go ahead of him, though his sister marched in front of her.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Don't worry about it, Seth," Beth murmured with a dry smile.

With the cold morning kept at bay, the cottage suddenly felt like an oven with so many warm werewolves filling it up. The smell of brewing coffee was like walking into a wall, and Beth couldn't help but make a face. _Yuck._ She moved to the lounge, aware that the werewolves were waiting on her.

Seth looked worried, Leah looked annoyed, but it was Jake that scared her a little. His glare made her feel very small.

"This isn't an emergency, really. You didn't _have_ to call out a red alert like that, Jake," Beth cried. "I didn't mean to scare you guys. Sorry."

Nessie was in the kitchen, pouring steaming coffee into four mugs. "Don't blame him for overreacting," she said not unkindly.

"Right." Jacob folded his arms, satisfied. "Because you looked about ready to breathe fire this morning. _That_ looked like there was a problem to me, Red."

"It did with us, too," Seth murmured a little reluctantly. Leah nodded.

"Okay, okay." Beth put her hands up in surrender. _Don't gang up on me._ "I admit I overreacted. I'm sorry, I have a short temper, but _forgive_ me if my sister accepting Aro's hand in marriage doesn't _fill_ me with glee."

"So, the proposal…" Seth took the blue mug Nessie offered. "It's happened?"

"Yup." Beth flopped down onto the sofa, tired and sulky. "Alice's vision came true. He proposed last night, Anna said yes, she is now officially a Queen-to-be. Hurrah."

"So what now?" Leah blew on her drink, unabashed. "Does she want you to go back to Volterra?"

 _Do I detect a glimmer of hope_ , _she-wolf?_ "No. Not yet. I'll probably go back in the New Year."

"She's going to be maid-of-honour," Nessie said with a smile, coming to sit with Jake on the armchair.

Seth made a sympathetic noise. "Ah. Bad luck, Red."

"What?" Beth looked up at him in surprise. "Oh, no. It's okay – I'm okay with _that_." When the Clearwaters exchanged a quick, puzzled glance, she sighed. "Look, I'm glad she's marrying Aro, but…I just wish it wasn't him, y'know? This guy's taken everything from me."

"And your sister…she _wants_ to be with him?" Seth spluttered. He put his mug on the coffee table as he sat down beside her.

"Apparently so. I know it's mad." Beth threw her arms up in exasperation. _What can you do?_

"So…is that all you wanted to tell us?" Leah asked it the way one would after the world's biggest anti-climax. Beth couldn't really blame her for being annoyed, but all the same, she was still left irritated the question.

 _No. I'm also pregnant and running away to join The Avengers._ "I guess so. Sorry. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything."

"Naw," Seth replied heartily. "Too early in the day for that."

Beth laughed. "Fair enough. So, uh, you guys got any plans for today?"

Leah was going out with some friends. Some _normal_ friends. It shouldn't have surprised Beth to hear that, but it did, knowing that the she-wolf had a life beyond protecting her town from the Cold Ones.

Meanwhile, Seth didn't appear to have anything to do, though it was something he didn't seem that bothered about.

"You can stick around here, if you want. We're staying in today." Did Nessie just give Beth a _look_ then? She bristled with embarrassment.

"Cool. Thanks." Seth was all smiles, completely oblivious.

 _Good. Let him stay that way_ , Beth prayed.

It had been a long time since that night around the bonfire with the werewolves, up at La Push beach. Nessie had invited her to come, or else she wouldn't have gone to hear the stories of their history. Seth had sat with her when none of the others would, and the memory flushed her with warmth.

A vampire's scent was almost unbearable to them. The wolves weren't much better; they stank as you would expect – like dogs in human skin. Maybe that was why they had such high body heat. It was like the wolf in them was fighting to get free, scratching their insides hot and raw.

Yet Seth was more tolerant of her than anyone, and so Beth found herself drawn to him. He was funny, inescapably sweet, and seemed to like her. Who else could she discuss stupid stuff with, like who would win in a fight between a werewolf and a centaur? Why would she want to? They weren't fun like Seth…

Then he had more or less confessed to having a crush on her, and everything changed. He probably hadn't meant for her to hear, because he had been heading home with Leah at the time, but Beth had heard him anyway.

She was still afraid to bring it up, forever tossing it around in her mind like a fireball. If she thought on it too long, it would only hurt her.

 _Too awkward. He probably doesn't like me that way at all; it's just him being friendly._

If she ever plucked up the courage to ask him about how he felt about her, she would probably only end up embarrassing herself and successfully ruining what friendship they had. So Beth buried the question, and her head, in the sand.

It was childish and absurd, but she still wondered…and gave into daydreams. Ironically, this often happened at night, when her friends slept and she felt like the only woman in the world awake.

She was certain she was losing it. For weeks now, Beth imagined herself, green-eyed and freckled as she had been before – but she would look her true age, maybe an inch or so taller, too, with a bigger hips. Yes, she would still be short, but fuck it; all the women in her family were short, so that would make sense.

In these fantasies, Forks was often in spring with the cool air of winter still clinging onto life. Beth knew it would be beautiful then; rain would feel cold and fresh on her bare arms, while the sun would shine in weak, golden stripes through the trees. It would be warm, bleaching her auburn hair, and rouging her skin without a diamond shard in sight.

She would be too old for her seventeen-year-old's hairstyle, but that was okay, because she would have it cut in a stylish bob with a fringe long enough to keep out of her eyes.

And Seth would be there in the forest with her. Still a wolf, still burning hot to the touch, still ridiculously _giant_ , but she could hold him and know that she couldn't hurt him.

The night's passed quicker this way, but the rising sun left her empty and shaking with tearless sobs. She should stop, but the numbing peace the fantasies gave her was too compelling to give up.

So…yes, she was losing it.

* * *

 **Because my characters can never be happy for long can they? Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3: The trouble with Demetri

**Hello, again! Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! I love that you are all still so excited about where this is going to go - especially with Beth and Demetri. Don't worry** **,** **they'll be sparring against each other soon...**

 **For now though - enjoy!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **The trouble with Demetri**

Just as Beth and her friends were heading to La Push for dinner, night was falling in Volterra. After a blissful day of art, music and dance with her fiancé, Anna went to visit her future sister-in-law in her tower.

Athenodora was the last of the original Volturi Queens, hidden away from the outside world for her protection while her lady-in-waiting, Corin, kept her content with her mood-altering gift.

This happened centuries ago, after Didyme, Marcus' Queen, was killed under mysterious circumstances. The consequences of her death were shattering. As well as Aro losing a beloved little sister, Marcus lost his reason and will to live. His strong link to Aro (brought about by Chelsea's ability to manipulate relationship bonds) was the only thing maintaining his existence.

Mounting the staircase to Dora's room, Anna was guilty of thinking about Aro's first wife. Sulpicia had been his partner from the very beginning of their reign. She had also been everything Anna had never been.

Tall, willowy and proud, Sulpicia had changed drastically over the years, turning cold and suspicious towards her husband. Aro and Marcus had organised a ball for All Hallow's Eve last year, to which Aro had invited Anna and Beth to. Sulpicia had feared that her husband had fallen for one of them, to which she was very much correct – unfortunately she hadn't known which one. She probably would have killed Beth, if it weren't for Anna and Aro's intervention.

 _Then Aro killed her._ Anna's throat tightened at the memory. She shook her head. It was almost a year to the day. _She was weak. She wasn't meant to be a Queen._

Anna liked to think she was learning to think like one, to be practical. The Volturi weren't as frightening as they used to be – they were mythical, a fairy story to scare restless vampires. She would change that…confidently.

She had barely reached up to knock on Dora's door when Corin yanked it open. Her happy aura rushed out to Anna like warm water from a dam, and Anna all but floated inside, into Dora's excited embrace.

"Dearest Anna! Oh, let me see! Let me see!" She pulled Anna into an armchair nearest the window, as Corin brought out the best china and a bottle of blood. Anna presented the ring, and Dora sighed like a little girl. "Beautiful. And he had it made especially for you!"

Anna just smiled. Looking around, the piles of wedding-sketches Dora had been compiling had disappeared from the walls. The stone looked quite blank without them. "Dora, where did you put your drawings?"

"Oh! I'm glad you asked." Smiling impishly, Dora reached down, and pulled a large book up from near her feet. It landed on the table with a dull thud that shook the entire table.

"Goodness!" Anna laughed. "Are they all in here?"

"Yes! Where do you wish to start?"

Opening the book, Dora turned it around to allow Anna to have a better look. She was so proud of her handiwork; she was almost levitating with it. Spending all of her time up in her tower gave her all the time in the world create this portfolio. Alice Cullen would have been green with envy to see it.

They spent most of the night going over every sketch, narrowing down the designs to the best ones. Anna did not – not under _any_ circumstances – wish to wear a bridal gown the human Anna would have been forced into. Dora had been quite contrite to hear about those customs, of women being hidden behind heavy fabrics with whale bone corsets.

Furthermore, Anna was eager to insist that she felt her most beautiful in soft, flowing silk; a Grecian toga was ideal for that, and as fate would have it, the sketch Dora had drawn of the gown Anna had worn at the Halloween Ball was on the last page of the book.

Anna had to smile, seeing it there. She could almost hear Beth laughing at her.

 _"_ Told _you it would be your favourite one."_

Inspired, Dora refused to say anything else, sending her away so she could work, and Anna could spend more time with her fiancé. She didn't need to be persuaded.

Anna's excitement was an ember within her, solid and warm. She was really looking forward inspecting the next draft of ideas upon her next visit.

She met Demetri on the stairs on her way back to her bedchamber. The smile he gave her seemed to take some effort.

"Lady Anna. Master Aro is looking for you," he said, with a slight raised eyebrow. _You crazy lovebirds_ the look seemed to say.

"Of course he is." Anna beamed. "Thank you, Demetri."

When she did not move, Demetri cleared his throat. "With respect, my Lady, surely you do not want to keep him waiting?"

"He can wait a few minutes. Are you alright, Demetri?" She asked gently.

Surprised, he stood straight up like a soldier caught napping. "I'm quite well, my Lady." He was too respectful to ask the question, _why wouldn't I be?_ but Anna heard it all the same.

"That's good. Only it's been days since we last spoke; it looks as if…something was troubling you."

Out of all of her Guard, Anna was in no doubt she had a closer relationship with Demetri – after all, he had played a substantial part in reuniting her with Aro, when the idea of being a Volturi Queen had made her want to run and hide.

Beth had had the final word, of course; that was the only time Anna had seen them in agreement in anything.

Anna valued Demetri immensely…in spite of his hobby of winding Beth up at any opportunity. Perhaps that was the reason he was so sullen of late. He had been in the vicinity when Beth had called last night; he must have heard it all. Maybe he was anticipating her return?

He looked uncomfortable now. "Nothing troubles me, my Lady."

 _Trust a man to not want to discuss his feelings_ , Beth grumbled in Anna's head, as it often did when she talked to Demetri.

She swallowed a sigh. "I'm glad. But…do not feel you can't talk to me if something is."

"I will bear that in mind. Thank you, my Lady." Demetri bowed before walking away. Anna watched him go, worry and frustration wrestling in her gut.

She knew Beth would have been unimpressed by her last statement _Yuck_ , _I feel like I've stepped into a sitcom. Why don't you ask Aro if you're so concerned?_

 _Because I respect his privacy,_ would have been Anna's argument. It was as simple as that; so why did her fiancé look like he had just heard the juiciest, most damnably delicious secret ever?

He was waiting for her in his study, and Anna was delighted that he had recently hung one of her latest landscapes on his wall. He was beaming from ear to ear, as restless as a school boy. "Look what I have found!"

She giggled as he all but pulled her down to sit with him. A small book, wrapped in dark green leather, lay open on his desk. She felt her heart jump and contract in a breathless second. Swooping across the pages, Antoine's handwriting was becoming as familiar as hers.

For months now, whenever they had the time, she would read Antoine's collection of journals with Aro. These diaries were like pieces of jigsaw for Anna and Antoine was the puzzle she yearned to solve. There was so much she did not know about him, so she treasured these journals as a way of getting to know him better.

Reading the date, Anna felt a pang of disappointment. "But this was the one we started reading this afternoon."

The year was 1985, and Antoine and Sabine had briefly relocated to London. Anna remembered the tiny flat they had rented in a dingy neighbourhood where the fashion had been bold, and the crime rate high.

Those years were a sad blur for Anna, so she lamented having caused her creator such worry.

 _Anna visited today. I asked her where she had been…Muswell Hill. She never likes to stray too far from us; it is not natural for a vampire her age. She didn't seem affected by the state of the place. Sabine does her best to make it homely but she may as well give up. We will not stay long._

 _When did Anna smile last? I thanked God that Tuono had chosen to go travelling alone this weekend…_

"Keep reading, my love," Aro insisted and she sighed, flicking the gold-embossed page over.

 _I met a new face last night. How strange. How exciting! I believed we were the only immortals haunting this very angry city – they are three more. The first one I encountered was a young woman_ , _perhaps bitten before she was twenty. First_ , _she reacted to me with hostility (understandable. I had rather rudely interrupted her whilst she was feeding)_ , _but she recognised my red eyes. Thank goodness_ , _else Sabine might have lost her husband that night._

Anna flinched. _So blasé._ She skipped ahead, sensing that there was something Aro was waiting for, waiting for her to get as excited as he was.

 _Then she told me her name was Hazel. She has two siblings. They are triplets_ , _all of them vampires! There is a phenomenal connection between them. I had believed that telepathy between identical children was considered a story or a myth – I was mistaken! Master Aro will find this most interesting_ , _I'm certain of it. Perhaps I should suggest it to her?_

"He was correct," Aro was saying, brushing his fingers through Anna's hair. "Hazel has proved her worth over the years."

"Oh! You mean Antoine brought her to you? Then why have I never seen her?"

"Oh, but you _have_ , Anna," Aro laughed, enjoying some internal joke. "You simply did not know who she was." When Anna frowned, he patiently explained. "On the night of the Ball, do you recall three individuals in silver masks?"

Anna considered this. "Yes! We were outside, and they walked by. Beth thought they were…eerie." Aro just grinned, making her laugh. "Of course you knew that. So why have you showed me this now?"

"I would like you to meet Hazel and, perhaps, her brother and sister. They are accomplished envoys." He pressed his lips against her temple, surprising her by scattering kisses down her face and neck.

" _Ahhh_." Anna was suddenly finding it rather difficult to speak. "I understand. Anything she knows, they know…such as our engagement?"

"Precisely." Those tormenting lips lingered on her jaw, soft and tickling, and Anna squirmed. "Would you… like me to tell Demetri to summon Hazel?"

"No – not yet." Her thoughts were teasing. _Two can play this game_ , _my love._ She turned her head to capture his lips with her own, while her hands wound around his head, dragging her nails through his hair in the way he liked. She gave a hum low in her throat when his breath stuttered.

A loud thud of the diary hitting the floor pulled them apart. They smiled at each other through swollen lips.

"Now?" Aro asked a little reluctantly, and she nodded.

"Now. Speak with Demetri…and then come back." Anna's smile was shy in her daring. Aro chuckled, disentangling himself from his fiancée. The fug of lust in her mind was too sweet to taint with worry right now. Any questions about their tracker could wait.

"As my Lady commands." He kissed her with a smack, and was gone.

* * *

Contrary to the rumours, Demetri was not so tightly bound to his Masters that he could not leave Volterra without permission.

His loyalty to them was profound; they knew he would only leave if it was beneficial to their cause (such as finding Anna and Beth during their Whitby holiday in the previous summer). So long as he let them know where he needed to go, they allowed it, with the promise he would update them throughout each trip.

With that in mind, Volterra was a very quiet place to be lately. Demetri felt and resented it. His ears seemed to ring with the silence, like the aftershocks of a loud explosion, so hearing his Master's voice was like balm upon his frazzled nerve-endings.

"Demetri, I have an errand for you to run."

He looked up, amused (perhaps embarrassed) to see the state of Aro's hair, after Anna's administrations. "Thank you, Master. Who do you wish for me to find?"

With anyone else, he would have felt obliged to react cool to hide his restlessness, but Aro could see right through him.

"I want you to find Hazel Lewis. Anna is eager to meet our messenger."

"Very good, Master." Demetri smiled in relief. Meeting Hazel meant that he could be away for a while. Perhaps then he would be able to get his head together again. But…then again, Hazel was almost as accomplished at reading people as Aro was. It would be interesting to see what she would make of his state of mind.

Reading his thoughts, Aro just smiled and shook his head. "Good luck. I wager you may need it."

* * *

 **So! Even in death** **,** **Antoine still has his surprises...**


	4. Chapter 4: Razor-blade smile

**Hello again! Chapter 4, already? Wow. Thank you to all who have reviewed thus far!**

 **We're about to meet some new characters in this particular chapter** **, who are all quite significant in their own ways...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

 **WARNING: This chapter contains mature language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Razor-blade smile**

It would take Demetri just five hours to find Aro's favourite envoy. Though her siblings also lived in the UK, Hazel lived alone. Demetri had only met her brother and sister a couple of times over the years, but he was thankful Julia was away in Edinburgh right now. Her mind's essence smelt of something like horse radish, all but confirming her rather…unsteady mind.

Michael Lewis, on the other hand, was the more docile sibling. He had been living in Cardiff since their last family reunion, two weeks ago. His trail felt like water beneath Demetri's feet, cool and crisp as autumn on his tongue.

In Hazel's case, it was like following a song only Demetri could hear; a barrage of drums over a swooping clarinet. For some reason, it tasted purple. Very Hazel.

So after a few 'snacks', he endured the five-hour flight to Gatwick airport. Unsurprisingly, it was raining upon landing, and Demetri turned his collar up against the invasive wind, before he caught a taxi down to one of the more rundown corners of London's East End.

Demetri did not like this part of the bustling city. Trapped as it was in an ugly 1960s time-warp, it still seemed stuck in the 1940s in some aspects. The steadfast, red brick walls, the narrow streets, and broken bottles in the alleyways.

As London continued to change and shed its old skin, Hazel was sad about the steady extinction of these kinds of neighbourhoods. When she was human, she had lived in a house similar to one in this neighbourhood, apparently.

Demetri moved towards the one black door in the neighbourhood, keeping diligently close to the shadows. He could have waited for cover of dusk, but the downpour was getting increasingly worse, and he was getting quite drenched.

As it was, Hazel didn't even let him knock on her door before she reached out, grabbed him by the lapels of his leather jacket, and dragged him inside. It all happened so fast, a human would have assumed the battering wind blew the door open before being slammed shut again.

Hazel's voice was a rasp, a quiet tiger's growl. "Christ's sake, get in. What's wrong with you? Swanning up to my front door as bold as fucking brass –!"

She let him go, muttering to herself, and Demetri saw how badly he had caught her by surprise; otherwise he would probably have found her wearing something less…casual than this. He almost smiled. The light in here washed out everything in its weak energy-saving efficiency, but he still found her as striking as ever.

Where Anna was soft in her beauty, Hazel was as sweet as an unsheathed blade. Her scent covered every available surface in her house like a second skin, heady and dangerous, roses and cigarette smoke.

With her ragged asymmetrical hairstyle and svelte figure, Hazel usually appeared more male than female. Not today, though. In a baggy vest-top and sweats, it brought back that night to the forefront of Demetri's mind. Twelve years ago, they had both been lonely, and he just happened to be in the area. Had it meant anything? No. But…it had happened all the same.

Still ignoring him, Hazel snapped her old TV set off, before dumping out the contents of an overflowing ash-tray on the coffee table into the nearest bin. The tray looked expensive, probably stolen from a hotel.

"Have I come at a bad time?" Demetri asked roguishly, when it didn't look like she would stop angry-tidying any time soon.

"You could have called first." Hazel shot over her shoulder, side fringe batting her in the eye. Then she rounded on him, folding thin arms over her chest. "What? Do they not let you have telephones where you are?" She sighed, apparently changing her mind. "Well, make yourself at home, and sit down then, if you must, but this better be worth my time."

Demetri hung up his jacket before doing so, upon her sunken sofa. The living-room was the largest room in her house, but it was filled with the rather unsettling audience of mannequin heads that modelled Hazel's elaborate wig collection all around them.

She was not wearing one now.

 _Just as she had been that night._

Luckily for her, half-shaved heads were coming back into fashion.

"I would have called, but, regrettably, I don't have your most recent number," Demetri explained. "And this news is too important for a phone call."

Hazel's face was a cynical twist. "Well. You'd better spit it out, then." She hit the sofa, purposely jostling him, and the longest side of her hair brushed against one sharp cheekbone, which she flicked irritably away. Pulling out a lighter, smoke soon filled the air as Hazel lit a cigarette.

Demetri watched all this in fascination. "Are your…siblings well?"

Hazel rolled her eyes, taking a long drag. "Well, Michael is looking for his Mr Right, and Jools is – is Jools." Through her smoke-screen, he saw her mouth turn down as she struggled to find the right words.

"You haven't asked her to stay with you?"

Another short and irritable pull. "'Course I have. The more time she spends alone, the worse she gets – but will she come and find either of us?" Hazel gave a hard, bubbling laugh. "My _association_ with you scares her away, and she doesn't want to _cramp Michael's style_. Honestly, it's enough to drive me bat-shit…" She laughed again, though it sounded like she was in pain.

Demetri murmured. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"No more than I am, I'm sure." Hazel took another puff, exhaling away from him. "Anyway, enough about that. You have some _news_ for me."

"Master Aro is to marry again."

She raised one eyebrow, unimpressed. "Good for him. But why's that worth coming all this way to tell me?"

"Hazel, you misunderstand." Demetri sighed. "Sulpicia is dead."

She blinked three times, coughed once. "Well. _That_ is definitely news."

He frowned. "You don't seem shocked."

"Oh, I am." Hazel laughed as she leant to tap her cigarette against the ashtray. "Shocked that she didn't die sooner. Don't tell me keeping a wife as prisoner wouldn't end tragic, sweet'eart. Oh! But I'm forgetting! You aren't allowed to have that kind of free thought, eh?" Her smile was a razor-blade, fondly mocking him.

Demetri chuckled. "Don't you want to know who our new Queen will be?"

"Alright. Who _is_ the lucky lady?"

"Her name is Anna. She would very much like to meet you. "

"Huh." Disinterested, Hazel took another drag.

Demetri smiled at her teasing. "Hazel, she knew Antoine Jean."

That made her eyes light up. " _Oh_." Along with more smoke, it came out of her mouth in a wandering song-note. "Perchance, is she _the_ Anna?"

"That depends." Demetri gave a delicate cough. "Who are you referring to?"

"Oh, you would hear Antoine talking about her like she was the Virgin Mary, reincarnated," Hazel explained offhandedly, flicking ash. "I've haven't directly met her myself, of course, but to me she sounded _not all there_ , if you get my meaning. Some past trauma. I don't know."

Demetri nodded. "You… saw her at the Ball, didn't you?"

She grinned, remembering. "I did. Must have caused quite the stir in that dress, I must say. _Poor_ Aro. Even Mikey couldn't take his eyes off her. The little red-head, too."

Hazel's eyes bored into his, and Demetri felt trapped. She _knew._

"She is Anna's companion," he replied steadily. "Rescued by Antoine and Anna."

"Hm. And where's she?"

"Elizabeth is… travelling." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he immediately winced inside. _Where had_ Elizabeth _come from?_ He hadn't called her that for months. "She'll return for the wedding."

Hazel heard his hesitation, and leaned forward hungrily. Scrunched up her eyes, like he was a dirty window she wanted to see out of. Demetri recognised this action, and held her gaze with an air of boredom that she saw straight through.

Whatever she saw past it, it left her smiling, shark-tooth-sharp. "This _Elizabeth_ must be quite a girl."

He twitched. "Why would you say that?"

Hazel snorted. "Christ, do I even need to answer that? Antoine only _ever_ saves people if he sees something worthwhile. He told me so." It hadn't been the answer Demetri had expected, but that didn't matter. He saw a sudden spasm of sadness flicker across her face. "Have you…heard anything from him?"

"I..." He didn't know what to say. He knew Hazel owed a lot to Antoine; to learn that her employers had been forced to destroy him...

She read the sorrow in Demetri's eyes. "Is he doing alright?"

"It is…a long story."

Her expression soured, and she savagely mashed out her cigarette so she wouldn't have to look at him. "Alright, fine. But you'd better tell me on the way to the airport. Tell me _everything_."

Demetri sighed, nodding. "I'll do my best."

"You fucking better." She stormed out of the room, and he was on the phone straightaway to Aro.

* * *

 _Something has happened to Antoine Jean_. Fear squeezed Hazel's insides, and she had to clutch the stair railing for support.

Suddenly she wasn't alone inside her head. _What?_ Michael's genial voice blew through her mind like a spring breeze, soft and gentle, familiar as home. She could almost feel his arms around her shoulders. _Hey. It's alright._

 _It is_ not. _The Volturi have need of our talents again._

 _I thought as much. Why else would_ Demetri _be visiting you? Unless –_

No, _Mikey. Get your bloomin' mind out of the gutter._

 _You mean your head?_

 _Shut your mouth._

 _It_ is _shut. Makes no difference. I can still talk to you._ His laugh danced through her, bringing a rare smile to her face, despite her. _If the Volturi need you_ , _you better get packing_ , _slag!_

 _Awright_ , _you poof. I am._

 _Oy! No need for that kind of language_ , _my girl._

 _You sound like Dad. And_ you _started it._

 _I'm finishing it._ Julia's voice was a fog-horn in Hazel's head, crackling like static. Her brother and sister winced at her volume, anticipating her mood.

 _Hello there_ , _Jools!_ Michael called cheerily, after a palpable pause. _Where've you been?_

 _Nowhere special_ was her gloomy reply. _Blackpool._

 _Oh! Fabulosa! Didn't we go there when we were –?_

 _I can't remember. Hazel_ , _are you_ going _somewhere?_ They could see her squinting frown, curious and wary.

 _Yeah. As I speak_ , _Demetri is calling his Master._

 _What's the occasion?_ Michael asked. _Why do they need us?_

 _Aro's wife is dead…and I think Antoine is_ , _too._

Jesus, _Hazel._ He wheezed in shock. _How did it happen?_

 _Does it matter? We're_ all _dead_ , Julia hissed, and Hazel heard Michael sigh.

 _It hasn't been confirmed but…I think Aro killed Sulpicia_.

Her siblings cried out in unison. _That's a dangerous thing to think_ , Michael gasped.

 _I don't care_ , _because it's probably true_ , Hazel spat. _There is another woman. A_ powerful _one._

 _What a surprise_ , Michael mused sarcastically.

 _That's what I though. And Aro is going to marry her. She was one of Antoine's_ , _and she wants to meet me_ , _apparently._

 _But… what about Antoine? Did_ Aro _kill him?_

 _I don't know yet. I'll tell you when I find out_ , _yeah? Spread the word about the marriage in the meantime._

 _Yeah. Okay._

 _Don't keep us waiting_ , Jools said, before they felt her withdraw again.

They waited. _She's talking to us less and less_ , Michael's voice was an exhale.

 _I know_. Hazel gave a brittle laugh.

 _Do you…want me to check up on her?_

 _No. She would hate that_ , _and you're busy_ , Hazel smiled. _How is it going in Edinburgh?_

 _Not good. Any eligible bachelor is either straight or_ human.

 _Shit._

 _Nah_ , s _'okay._ Human _is better than nothing._

Getting his deeper meaning, Hazel was gobsmacked. _Christ_ , _Mikey. Does that mean…are you thinking of -?_

 _Maybe. I don't know._ Michael sighed. _I've… never asked you how you did it._

 _Oh_ , _Mikey. Mikey_ , _you know_ _it was one of the hardest decisions I had to make. But –_

 _We wanted you to do it._

 _Yeah. But what you're thinking is – you would have to meet a human_ , _get them to trust you_ , _and then get them to_ consent –

 _I know_ , _babe. That's why I'm putting it off._

 _Last resort?_

 _Yeah._

 _Good_ _. I've taught you well._ Downstairs, Hazel heard Demetri say goodbye to Aro. _Time for me to go._

 _Okay_ , _babe._ Michael smirked. _Which wigs are you going to take with you?_

 _None of your fucking business_.

His laughter followed her down to where Demetri was waiting. She didn't feel as exposed now, wearing distressed jeans and a blood-orange jacket covered in zips, and her 'war paint'. Without a word, she snatched up three random wigs, stuffing them into her bag, and shoved her feet into her best, battered boots.

"Let's go," she muttered impatiently.

He kept quiet, until she had locked the front-door behind them. The rain was quick to batter them heartlessly like fists, and the humans were too preoccupied with staying on their feet against the wind to notice them.

"Do they know? Your brother and sister?" he asked quietly.

"They do. Yes. Are you going to tell me what happened to Antoine?"

"Yes. Very well," Demetri murmured into his hood, and began the story.

* * *

 **What do you guys think of the Lewis triplets so far? Anna will meet Hazel in the next chapter...**


	5. Chapter 5: First impressions

**Behold! A new chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

 **WARNING: Some strong and sexually suggestive language**

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **First impressions**

In hindsight, Anna was starting to think that reading Antoine's thoughts on Hazel hadn't been the best idea. In his words, she sounded…waspish and mercurial.

Still, maybe Beth would like her; in fact she would probably jump and cartwheel at the chance to discuss the punk movement that had been going on before Hazel became a vampire.

Like the good recruiter he was, Antoine had been the one to truly see her potential. He had consequently taken a chance with the gift she shared with her siblings. Hazel clearly she owed him that, as the Volturi gave them purpose…and paid them handsomely for their services.

Anna wondered (and dreaded) what their reaction to Antoine's death had been, once Hazel had told them. Would they have understood why Aro had been forced to do it? Would _she?_

Despite her anticipatory nerves, Anna was in a very good mood, which made her feel strangely guilty, given the circumstances. She'd had another fruitful planning session with Dora. She'd texted Beth some more of the bridesmaid-dresses and the bouquets, and was now awaiting her reply.

Her hand was its usual icy temperature, holding Aro's warm one. She buried these plans, so he wouldn't see them. After all, she still wanted him to be surprised.

They sat in the Hall with Marcus and Caius, and the rest of the Guard. No one spoke. All was silent. Were Beth here, Anna knew she would _not_ have been comfortable with this.

 _"_ _So…we're just going to sit here_ , _are we? Great. Silence is golden. Yup. This is_ awesome. _"_

Hearing this scenario, Aro chuckled. "It has certainly been quieter without her here."

Curious, Caius stirred. "Who, brother?"

"He talks of Beth," Marcus said softly, and Caius scoffed.

Whatever he was about to say, Anna would never know (although she could certainly hazard a guess). The doors of the Hall opened with their customary bang and silent hinges, and there was Demetri. A woman hovered behind him.

Anna leaned forward expectedly, but when she looked at Hazel, she was left…puzzled. Surely _this_ wasn't the same woman she and Beth had encountered last year? Which one had Hazel been? The two women had looked exactly the same.

 _Julia. Jools to those who loved her. And Michael. Where are they?_

They had all had dark hair, but this Hazel was…well, she looked like a cartoon character; a stereotype of rebellion, thirty years too late.

Demetri entered first, before bowing.

"Master. Hazel is here."

Aro smiled at him. "Ah! The prodigal daughter returns!"

"Oh, now I wouldn't go so far as to call me _that_." Hazel's voice was surprisingly deep, with a rasping edge, like sandpaper. Even without her I-could-crush-your-head-if-I-wanted-to boots, she was impeccably tall, Anna noticed. There was a furious confidence in her walk that gave out a glaring message: she didn't give a damn what anyone thought of her.

And she _stank_ of stale smoke.

Bowing, Hazel met them all eye to eye. "Hello, everyone. It's been a while."

"It has," was all Caius said. Marcus just nodded.

"It is good to see you again," Aro smiled. His eyes were wide…did he look a little anxious now?

Anna felt her skin prickle with unease, as Hazel's gaze settled on her. "Lady Anna, I presume?"

 _She came all this way to see me._ "You presume correctly," Anna replied, but her own smile felt messy and complicated on her face. She could see Hazel's mind working, and a small part of her wondered (dreaded) what she found looking at her. "And… you are the famous Hazel I've heard so much about."

The woman's jacket zips rattled noisily as she dropped into an unexpected curtsey that jarred her tough facade. "Guilty as charged. Aro has probably told you _all_ my dirty secrets, eh?"

She _winked_ , and the Guard all chuckled. Anna found herself feeling a little flustered. "Not all of them, no."

"Oh, good," Hazel purred. Was she being sarcastic? Anna wasn't sure.

 _Oh yes. Beth is going to like you._

Nevertheless, Anna was starting to get tense. This was all going too cordially, she wasn't just imagining it. Aro placed his hands over Hazel's, and the room held its breath.

His reaction was immediate, his brow crinkling in pain against Hazel's marrow-deep sorrow. Staring at her employer, Hazel's calm expression was falling away like a curtain of skin, revealing the anguished, _furious_ woman beneath it. She sobbed low in her throat, though it sounded closer to a growl.

"Antoine Jean has been dead a whole year. Why did I have to hear this from _Demetri_ and not you, eh?"

Anna felt her hand moving to her mouth, but she clenched it back. _She didn't know. Oh God. Aro!_

She looked at him, his unfocused eyes witnessing Hazel's grief unfolding like a tragic production. Aro felt Michael and Julia stirring in the corners of Hazel's mind, his anger, her… glee.

 _Kill him_ , _Hazel. Go on._ **Do** ** _it_** _._

"Hazel –"

Anna could see the grief – the _hatred_ – in Hazel's eyes. They were all pupil, like an animal's, and Anna knew she couldn't even give her chance to, potentially, do something foolish. " _Step back_ , _Hazel._ _Don't move._ "

Instantly, Hazel stumbled away with a curse, as if pushed by some feral force. Demetri caught her before she landed on the pitiless floor, and the Guard gasped. They had never seen Anna's power in action before now.

Caius looked intrigued. Marcus…didn't react. The Hall was effectively now a swollen igloo.

"Well this took a turn," Hazel murmured. She was frozen in place, no matter how hard she struggled. "That's quite the gift you have there, my Lady. Very _spectacular_."

 _Is she…joking?_ Anna narrowed her eyes. She was on her feet. When had that happened?

"Anna." Aro's voice almost knocked her concentration. If she looked away now, the spell would break. His tone was reproachful, though his hand was gentle on her shoulder. "There's no threat. Let her go."

She swallowed, feeling a surge of hot anger. _You didn't tell her! Did you not see the hatred in her eyes?_

"I did. But she will not harm us. Come, don't scare our guest."

She swallowed again. _Maybe she deserves to be scared. After this…I don't know if I can trust her._

"But I do," Aro murmured sincerely.

Anna stifled a sigh. _Very well. But this is not over._ She blinked, and Hazel staggered forward. Demetri went to catch her, but she stopped herself, snatching her jacket around herself, and retrieving her bag.

Michael was trying to soothe her with panicked, fluttering touches. _Did she hurt you_ , _babe?_

 _No. Not entirely._ The temperature was normal again. _You felt the cold_ , _didn't you?_

 _Yeah. Like eating ice cream too fast. Remember that?_

Hazel willed herself not to smile. _Almost._

 _She stopped you_ , Julia's voice was tremulous with fear and anger. _What else is this girl capable of?_

 _That's what I intend to find out_ , _Jools. Have you found any vampires to tell yet?_

 _We're working on it._

 _Good._

"Hazel."

Her head jerked up, and Anna was looking at her. Hazel curled her lip in disdain, ready for anything. Was this Queen going to gloat?

Apparently not. Anna approached her carefully, her hands up in surrender. Hazel saw a smudge of dusk-blue paint on her wrist. She was so much less imposing up close, maybe an inch shorter than Hazel. Anna's beauty was breath-taking…and her eyes were compassionate.

"I'm sorry that you had to find out about Antoine this way, that Aro didn't tell you sooner, and that I had no knowledge of you until today." Anna gave a sad, wistful smile. "Antoine liked his secrets, but I know he was a good man, and his wife was the kindest woman I knew." She sighed. "Aro did what he thought was right by our laws, by killing Antoine. Did Demetri tell you about the immortal child? About Darius?"

"I did," he answered solemnly. Hazel hissed in annoyance. His gaze was passive, with his true feelings hooded behind his eyes. "And I told her to be careful."

"Yes. _Thank_ you," Hazel sneered, rolling her eyes. She did not trust this gentleness. It had to be a trick. "He'll be glad to know you've taken to your role so well," she said to Anna.

Anna ignored the acidic edge to her tone. "Yes. I'm sure he would."

"So. Hazel." Behind her, Aro was all business again, smiling pleasantly like nothing had happened. "Does this satisfy your curiousity?"

"It has," Hazel replied gruffly.

He beamed. "Then feel free to tell all what you have seen today."

"I will. But" – here Hazel smiled, and Anna felt its cold steel like a physical touch – "if I am to send good reports about this new Queen, I will have to stay a while yet."

Anna willed herself not to react to this development. If she had been wary of Hazel before, she definitely couldn't relax now. Hazel's grief was understandable, but the alliance she had with Aro looked to be a little less certain now.

What's more, Anna did not like that smile of hers; it whispered of dark intentions. Who's to say Hazel wouldn't try to harm him when she wasn't around?

 _She's not that foolish._ But that didn't mean Anna wouldn't keep an eye on her.

Indeed, Hazel felt her watching as Demetri led her out of the Hall. She smiled. "It's been a pleasure, Lady Anna."

Anna said nothing, feeling unsettled and a little sick to her stomach.

The Guard was then dismissed. Caius said he needed to pay Dora a visit, and Marcus did what he was best at and just…drifted away.

Neither Anna nor Aro had asked them to leave, but she saw the way Marcus glanced curiously between them. The tension radiated off her like steam, and Caius was civil enough to close the door behind him.

Rather than pace in her agitation, the way Beth would when she was pissed off, she stayed still, glaring at Aro. He looked infuriatingly relaxed and beautiful – dear Lord! - sat in his throne.

"This is your entire fault, I hope you realise," she said. "And I agree with Hazel – that you _should_ have told her what happened. Darius. Freya. All of it. So why didn't you?"

Aro looked weary. "Her sister, Julia, has grown resentful of our values. She is not a well woman."

Anna blinked at him, her eyes hard. "I know that. Antoine said as such. But that is a poor excuse; Hazel still deserved to know what happened to my coven."

"I could not risk Julia hearing, giving her enough time to formulate a battle plan."

"Battle plan?" Anna exclaimed as fear smashed like glass in her heart. "Why? Why would she do that?"

Aro gave a sigh. "I doubt she knows herself, my dear. Immortality is not for everyone, and Julia's mind has fractured beyond repair." He shook his head sadly. "She will use her sister's grief as a foothold to target us. The Romanians would sacrifice anything to have her."

"But there are but two of them; you told me so yourself," Anna said. "They are weak…and you have me, don't forget." She permitted herself a small smile.

Aro chuckled. "Never. And Hazel would not allow her sister to go so far."

"I hope not." Anna sat down on her throne again, taking his hand and squeezing it. "I stand by what I said about not trusting her."

He pulled their joined hands up, turning them as if to admire them at different angles. "She will change your mind, if I cannot."

 _I'll believe that when it happens_ was all Anna thought in reply.

* * *

Hazel was highly entertained by the notion that the Guard had been sent to their rooms.

 _"_ _Don't worry_ , _children. Mummy and Daddy are just having a…disagreement. We still love you."_

The sound of the Hall doors closing reverberated like a boom of thunder, but Demetri kept suspiciously quiet.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Hazel asked aloud, coolly.

She didn't expect him to reply so quickly. "You could have handled that better," he said, under his breath. "Lady Anna is not one to cross."

 _Ah_ , _fuck off._ "Sing a new song, sweet'eart. I've heard it." Hazel's leather jacket flashed in the near-darkness as she rounded on him. Walking backwards, she gave him a sour look. "I did what I could, given the circumstances. This heart don't beat, but that don't mean I can't feel, like Marcus. Sayin' that, the girl's not nearly as empty-headed as Sulpicia." she smirked when Demetri bristled.

"So you _were_ going to attack my Master?" he said stonily.

"No. Jools wanted me to," Hazel replied bluntly. "Stupid cow. Yes, Jools. I'm talking about _you_!" She growled, grimacing. "You're too old for paddies, babe."

Demetri was perplexed. "Paddies?"

" _God_." Still grimacing, Hazel rolled her eyes and choked out. "A _temper_ tantrum. My sweet baby sister is not happy with your Master. Less so than I am, if you can believe that."

"I can," Demetri murmured. He waited for Julia's 'paddy' to pass, for Hazel's strained expression to clear.

Eventually, she breathed a sigh. "Ah. _That_ was enjoyable. I need a smoke after that." She raised an eyebrow, and Demetri nodded. "Much obliged."

When she lit up, blowing out a long plume of smoke, she sighed again. "Have to say, it was quite fascinating, looking at her. Your Lady, that is. Her desires are surprisingly straightforward. _Vanilla_ , even, in spite of the _mind-blowing_ sex." Hazel laughed when Demetri coughed awkwardly. "Good thing your Master's appetite is up to snuff."

"And that means…?" Dear God, _why_ had he asked that?

The perpetually wicked gleam in her eye sparked. "Your Master," Hazel explained, as if to an imbecile, "is as randy as a rabbit. The wedding is happening quick enough."

"You saw that?"

"Do you know me, or don'cha?"

Demetri chose not to answer. Mounting the staircase, the light outside flashed across Hazel's face, causing her to scrunch her eyes up. Where other vampires looked beautiful in sunlight, it just added to the shock-value she had created for herself. She stubbed her cigarette out on a high, stone windowsill.

Soon they had come to the guest's floor. Demetri showed Hazel a room almost identical to the rooms Anna and Beth had used, with bedcovers that were fiery red, and burnished with bronze stitching.

Hazel peered around, nodding her approval. "Nice. _Very_ swanky."

Demetri didn't know what that meant, but he imagined it was a compliment, somehow. "I'm glad you like it. It is yours for as long as you require it."

"Good. Aro is as gracious as ever." She shucked off her jacket, deftly hanging it in the wardrobe beside the bed. "Thank him for me, would ya?"

He grinned ruefully. "Of course. Say hello to Michael and Julia for me."

"Get lost," she drawled, shutting the door in his laughing face.

After a beat, she turned away, toeing off her boots and padding over to the bed.

 _Mikey_ , she called, testing out the mattress. Unsurprisingly, it was very good quality. Not too hard. Not too soft. Just right, actually.

 _I'm with ya_ , _babe._

 _Jools?_

 _What?_ She was still sulking.

 _You sitting comfortable? Care to have a chat?_

Michael's excitement was infectious. _The Treehouse?_

 _Yeah._

 _Hold on. Lemme sit down_ , he said.

Jools sounded hollow. _Ready when you are_.

 _Good._ Hazel took a breath, closed her eyes. She sensed her siblings doing the same, and then –

 _Musty wood, alongside the spiky stink of fresh paint, brought Hazel straight back to the haven they had shared when they were kids. It had been Hazel's idea to build one, and Michael, who had always seemed to have scabby knees and skinned elbows more often than not, had been more than eager to make it a reality. Dad had helped them make it._

 _It was their exclusive club, an escape from boredom and the mean kids who picked on Mikey, because he preferred to be with his sisters than play football in the park with the other, rougher boys._

 _Julia had liked the idea the most. She'd distrusted anyone who wasn't related to her, even aged ten._

 _Strange…how some human memories shone brighter than others. Like pennies, dropped in sludgy puddles. The Treehouse was the place where, whenever they could, the Lewis children had felt their connection was at its strongest, where they could talk without speaking, where secret pains were shared as one._

 _In the realm they had created, the sun shone through the crude, makeshift windows carved out of the wood. Michael smiled at her, crinkling up his eyes into something sweet and mischievous._

 _He sat opposite her in their little circle, with Julia on her left. Her long, straight hair had been pulled into fat, savage-looking plaits that dangled down her shoulders._

 _Her anger sat like a heavy_ , _scarlet mantel over her. She regarded Hazel balefully. "Why didn't you kill him_ , _like I told you to?"_

 _"_ _Jools!" Michael was shocked. "Aro is our employer_ , _we can't just –"_

 _"_ _He's dangerous. I always said he was._ And you didn't listen to me! _Antoine was his right hand – Aro will be after us next."_

 _"_ _Christ! You're being paranoid. Clearly Antoine was an idiot_ , _trusting that Italian. Darius. He should have known he would betray him."_

 _"_ _It's far too late to go over what Antoine should and shouldn't have done." Hazel threw her hands up. Her voice shook. "What do you make of our new little Queen?"_

 _She sent them a picture of Anna_ , _the memory of her compassionate expression. Julia bristled. "I don't trust her_ , _"_ _she sniffed._

 _"_ _What a surprise_ , _" Michael said in a hushed voice. "We've only just met her_ , _babe. At least give her the benefit of the doubt. Please. I don't want to say anything yet. It's still too early."_

 _"_ _Okay. So! How are we all?" Hazel asked_ , _and Michael laughed. Julia just shrugged_ , _wishing she hadn't bothered coming to this meeting at all._

 _They didn't understand. The Volturi were evil. How could they be so_ blind?!

* * *

 **So Hazel and Anna have finally met! And there was a taste of how deep Hazel's connection runs with her brother and sister. Review and please tell me what you think! :D**


	6. Chapter 6: Mad world

**Hello! I bring you a new chapter, one which sheds some light on the mind of Julia. I was so eager to get this one out** **, especially because a lot of you are interested to find out more about her.**

 **I hope you enjoy this!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Mad world**

 _And I find it kind of funny_

 _I find it kind of sad_

 _The dreams of which I'm dying_

 _Are the best I've ever had_

Tears for Fears, Mad World

Thirty years of immortality had not been kind to Julia Lewis. If she were to point the finger of blame, it would have had to land upon Hazel. In a crippling fit of fear of being left alone, Hazel had Changed her siblings herself upon her return from her self-inflicted exile. This was after she had woken up alone, abandoned and thirsty in an alleyway near a seedy concert hall.

Who had bitten Hazel, no one knew, but anyone who met Julia knew Hazel had made a mistake turning her into a vampire.

Even as a mortal, Julia's erratic mood-swings had been that of hushed gossip in her home neighbourhood. When they were seven years old, the Lewis triplets had been playing hop-scotch in the street with the other children. It had been Julia's turn, and she had been bristling to have a go one moment…and then threatening to tear the pigtails out of Claire Harris' scalp the next. When asked why, Julia had said it was because Claire had been 'looking at her funny'.

Maybe she had, and Julia would never have actually gone ahead with her threat, anyway, but the other children didn't want to play with her after that.

Her parents had been blamed, of course. Blamed for spoiling their offspring, for keeping them too sheltered from the other children. It had been a vicious circle. Any attempt to make friends had left the Lewis children burning with rage and shame, as they were mocked for Julia's 'madness', and because Michael was a 'sissy'.

The bullies had left Hazel alone, though. They were afraid she would do things to them, like she did Billy Robbins. He'd _said_ he'd broken his arm by falling out of a tree, but it had happened seconds after he had kicked mud in Michael's face. It had been a very strange coincidence, indeed.

The housewives had enjoyed clucking about this – making sure Mrs Lewis wasn't in earshot, of course. Mary Lewis' hard stare could curdle the hardiest of milk, and out of all of her children, Hazel had mastered it best.

Aged eighteen, she had moved out with her siblings – not far away from home – living together in a small flat, working in neighbouring shops (Hazel), cleaning windows (Michael), and at the local library to scrimp a living. Jools liked the quiet and the smell of books more than anything. Had Anna been a human at that time, in the late Sixties, she would have probably got on quite well with Julia, bonding over their love of the classics.

Then the Seventies charged in, and everything changed. Hazel started cutting her hair, dyeing it bizarre colours, and scaring Mum with her behaviour against the establishment, going to furious protests and anarchic concerts, and then there were her new friends, who didn't hadn't seemed to like wearing clothes that weren't held together by safety pins.

And that was even before things took their strange and frightening turn. In the expanse of a year, the Lewis triplets all disappeared.

Rumours had swarmed in its aftermath. Hazel had gone to prison, some said, for battering a policeman. Michael had _undoubtedly_ been shipped off to the army by his father…

And Julia? Probably killed herself, or so was the dismissive sniff of many.

Though she had loved her children as fiercely as a lioness would, Mrs Lewis' pride had stopped her from saying anything to disprove these ugly, cruel rumours. Because, in truth, the reality of her children's disappearance had just been too extraordinary to admit.

Because they had, indeed, just…gone. The only evidence had been the letter Michael had written Mary, on the night he and Julia left her forever.

 _To Mum & Dad_,

 _Don't worry. Julia and I are going to find Hazel. She's not dead but she's in trouble. That we know for certain._

 _We're going to bring her home. Don't worry._

 _We love you._

 _M & J xx_

And then…nothing.

The police had searched for them (Hazel _had_ been at another one of her raucous concerts, before she'd dropped off the map), and then Mary had continued to look after the police couldn't find anymore leads. Julia and Michael had last been seen in Camden market, hoping to find their sister there.

But after three years of trying, and their father's dwindling health, Mary had been forced to stop. Tony soon succumbed to his cancer, and in her grief, she had passed away, just five months after him.

In that time, her children's case remained cold…but they had all attended both their parents' funerals. Julia still had the dress she wore in her wardrobe. It was still in fairly good condition after all these years.

Julia wished she could say the same for herself.

Her parley with her siblings had left her rattled, like a bad-tempered bird in a cage. Still, she hated being back in the real world. Edinburgh was miserable this time of year, and Julia glared out at the city beyond her little flat, despising it. The grey sky. The seemingly _endless_ misty rain. The speckled mould on her ceiling. She span away from the grimy window, almost slipping on the damp mat.

 _To hell with this place._

Angry despair jabbed at Julia, swarming like wasps. Bothersome, antagonistic wasps.

 _What's the point? I'll just move somewhere else…and again…and again...no one listens to me. I'm useless._

Julia bit back a scream that sprang up her throat like bile, grinding her teeth together. Michael's comforting influence attempted to reach her, but she batted him away.

 _You don't understand. You don't_ care _what I have to say. Leave me be._

 _No. Jools. Don't shut us out_ , Michael pleaded, but she did it anyway.

 _Come to Volterra_ , Hazel suddenly said. _Just for a few days. I bet the new Queen could change your mind…if you met her._

Julia laughed, hard and bitter. She had started packing. _You don't even believe that_ , _Hazel._

 _That's not true._

 _Look_ , _just…go away_. _Please. I don't want to think about the Volturi anymore._

She heard Hazel's laugh, bubbling with the tar of so many cigarettes. _Now who's telling lies?_ But she left Julia alone, leaving her to her misery and hopelessness.

Julia would leave that night, heading south where the weather was better. It would do little to improve her spirits. Nothing helped anymore.

There _had_ been a time, where she felt like there was a light – no matter how small, no matter how weak it had been – in her darkness.

He was dead now. The new Volturi Queen had seen to that.

* * *

 **Poor Julia, eh? Let me know what you think of her ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Bomb-shell secrets

**Woo! Here's another update - just in time for Easter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

 **WARNING: some strong language (as is the case with most Beth-centred chapters *wink*)**

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **Bomb-shell secrets**

 _30_ _th_ _October 2011_

 _Lovely Anna_ _,_

 _Great! Now I've got your attention. I'm not expecting you to read this_ , _but it's eleven at night here, and I'm bored._

 _As you can probably tell by the date_ , _it was Halloween today. Did ya know that I loved Halloween as a kid?! Last time I dressed up, I was fifteen. I went out with some friends and my brother. He was a rather fabulous Frankenstein. I was a zombie Minnie Mouse, if you can believe that. I looked fucking_ _amazing_ _. The picture is still in my purse. Bit crumpled now, but you can still see everyone._

 _Did you do anything to celebrate Halloween? Hm. I doubt it. Much too pagan for your lot, right? Anyway, it was funny tonight_ _,_ _watching all the kids scurrying from house to house in the dark with their sweet buckets, all dressed up like ghosts (haunted blankets more like; very unimaginative!) and other scary monsters. Even saw a couple of vampires. Lots of fake fangs and capes and 'I vant to seeerk yo bleeeerd!' Sigh. Wish I could say I'd never said that as a joke, but then I'd be lying. Teehee._

 _Some of the wolves even went out tonight. Quil's Claire is still old enough to enjoy trick-or-treating…actually I think they all did. Especially Seth, who went all-out and dressed as a zombie. He's such a big kid. Well_ , _the dude's almost seven fucking feet_ , _but you know what I mean._

 _Me, I decided to stay behind with Jake and Nessie and watch_ Scream _. What's YOUR favourite scary movie? Serious question; I'd love to know._

 _How go the wedding plans? You've probably got my text about the bridesmaid dresses. They are all as sexy as fuck but I liked the first one best with the blue flower-bouquet. I like that Dora-dear used your scarf as inspiration. Was that your idea? Bet it was._

 _Is the new girl invited? She looks terrifying. I can't wait to meet her._

 _Anyway see you soon._

Beth spun and twisted her pen through her fingers in a flourish, sheathing it in her shirt pocket and putting her notebook away. Behind her the smell of bonfire smoke, coming from La Push, reminded her of the firework display she used to go to with her family every year, up at Brookwood Park.

Smiling softly (despite the ache in her heart), Beth brought out her phone, and began flicking through the pictures Anna had sent her a few moments ago. The first one was of a sketch in full colour. The dress was a pale blue toga, silken and scattered with gold and silver flowers. The second was of dusk-blue tulips and yellow roses, making up a beautiful matching bouquet.

Beth's finger swiped impatiently across the screen, past another purple bridesmaid gown with draping skirts…and she found the photo Anna had taken of Hazel.

 _Hazel_. A pretty name for someone whose disposition was anything but, if what Anna said was true. As for the link with the brother and sister, Beth had been a little concerned.

 _More like scared shitless._

So they were 'employed' by Aro, were they? Another bomb-shell secret Antoine had kept from everyone. What else was there still left to find and discover?

Scrutinising the glowing screen, Beth didn't know if the photo had been taken with Hazel's consent or not. Her face looked a little blurred, like Anna had taken it in a hurry.

Beth remembered her initial reaction to it, the shocked gasp and the goofy smile that had unfurled on her face – because Hazel looked like a total _badass_ , but fucking hell, what had she been _doing_ before she was a vampire?

She looked in dire need of a burger, maybe even two, because it looked like Hazel's skull was trying to push its way through her pale skin. She was all sharp cheekbones and jutting chin and jaw.

Still, her unusual profile was refreshing to Beth, who was desensitised by pretty people with their perfect symmetrical face. They didn't look _real_. Even Anna looked like a bewildering cross between a French girl and an Amazonian Warrior Princess.

Then there was Demetri - well, his beauty went without saying.

Annoyed _,_ Beth jerked her head as if shaking off a fly, and refocused on her phone. She could see Hazel's head had been shaved brutally short on one side, yet a long, dark piece of hair threatened to tickle against her cheek. It looked quite annoying to Beth, but, ultimately, as anti-establishment as all shit.

Beth snorted. She remembered when she had considered something similar, upon entering her 'dark and Gothic' faze. It had been when she had been about thirteen; she had even thought about getting her nose pierced, but Mum had refused to let her. Probably for the best, in hindsight. The vampire venom would have just closed up the piercing, like it had done with her ears.

Well, Mum _had_ eventually relented a little, after years of sneak-attack pleas. She had allowed Beth to dye her hair a darker shade of auburn for prom…but what had been the _point_? Nobody had noticed, and Beth had never liked fishing for compliments, anyway, let alone receiving them.

Mum hadn't liked this haircut she had now. The fringe that Beth had created for herself when she was sixteen. The fringe that always got in Beth's eyes. Impractical, Mum had said. What would she think of the colour of it, if she saw it?

Beth snorted again. That was an easy question. Mum would _hate_ it. But it would be difficult to explain that tomato-red was, somehow, naturally this colour now. Beth didn't know why. She loved it, though.

When she had asked Anna if she had a picture of Michael and Julia, Anna had said no, but that was okay. Beth could remember the three of them, _staring_ at her and Anna on the night of the Halloween Ball. The masks didn't help with trying to picture their faces, but they had all looked fairly similar, especially in height.

Wait. Hazel had been wearing a wig that night. How else could she cover this haircut up?

Beth smirked. _Questions…questions…_

* * *

 _7_ _th_ _November 2011_

 _Anna!_

 _Help! SOS! Batten down the hatches! etc. etc. Seth has revealed another secret. He can play the guitar._

 _Male musicians are my weakness. You know this._

 _What is he DOING to me?!_

 _Oh yes. Did I forget to mention? I have a crush on a werewolf. And that werewolf may have a crush on me. I hope he doesn't. At least I think I do._

 _I know_ , _right? Have I gone crazy? Don't answer that. What the hell do I do?_

 _Actually_ , _I don't want to bother you with this. You're busy. I'll shut up now._

She had been keeping the Cullens' house clean while they were away, using Nessie's key to get in while her friends slept. It gave Beth something to do in the lonely nights, besides forest parkour, writing in her notebook and thinking about _stuff_. She would do a bit of dusting and polishing – but not vacuuming, for fear of bringing attention to herself. She would do that in the mornings.

Sometimes she would venture up to Edward's room (feeling intrusive despite his permission to do so), and listen to his records with her new headphones, which had been a real steal up at Port Angeles.

Of course Seth was never very far from her thoughts. In fact, ever since the Big Acoustic Guitar Revelation, Beth's fantasies were getting stupidly worse. Seth would be sitting with her on Edward's chaise lounge, softly plucking out a tune for her. Its sticker-covered, lacquered surface would shine wetly in the darkness, and he would look up and smile at her.

That was all she dared to think about. That was when sense would find her again.

Shaking her head, Beth looked up at the sky. Hesitant flurries of snow were beginning to fall tonight, lightly kissing her face. At the speed it was coming down (and the icy bite in the air), it would likely stick. This excited Beth, anticipating the snowball fights in the morning.

Maybe Seth and Leah would join in. You know, if they weren't too busy.

The next day after breakfast, Beth was congratulating herself on her correct weather prediction. Jake and Nessie were outside, taking full advantage of the snow. Red-cheeked and smiling, Nessie was bundled up in a thick coat, with an adorable pink bobble hat and a matching scarf. Meanwhile Jake was comfortable in only a long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Their heads leaned secretively together as they built their snowman – or snow _giant_ , according to its steadily growing size.

Beth thought it looked warm in their little bubble, and not just because of Jacob's body temperature. She sighed, suddenly feeling like she shouldn't be watching them, but when she turned away, she was met with nothing but the empty living-room.

Leah and Seth were busy today, so she probably wouldn't see them until later. Beth sighed, and crossed the room to Nessie's laptop. Her friend had been kind and trusting enough to open up a new account for Beth to use, with the internet and Skype, if she so wanted to contact the Cullens.

Beth hadn't dared to ask anyone about what to do with Seth, out of fear. _Again_. Anna wouldn't understand, and Beth didn't want to bother her soon-to-be-married sister with something that wasn't that important, anyway.

But, oh! It felt so _painfully_ important when Beth was alone. Mostly it was the fear that everyone would laugh at her, or something. Beth had tried imagining what she would say to Edward or Alice about Seth, but then her mind would just…shut down.

What if Edward knew about her feelings for Seth? _Damn his telepathy!_ Beth thought, cringing at the thought.

With Anna, they would end up just talking about the wedding or something cool or cute that Renesmee had done that day. Anna liked Nessie, and had been amused to learn that she had recently started painting her nails darker colours and exploring moody music from the mid-Seventies. Beth took hearty credit for that little influence.

Also, from what Anna had told her, the wedding plans were coming out swimmingly. The decorations were being designed, the dresses were all but ready to be made, and the vows were being drafted. The wedding was beginning to seem very close indeed.

Beth wondered how Anna was feeling about this. Was she excited? Nervous? Having second thoughts? Whenever they spoke on the phone, the giggle that always bubbled not far from the surface of Anna's voice said otherwise.

Booting up Skype, Beth was glad to see that Alice was available. Perhaps she would know something more about the Lewis triplets…or, failing that, Edward would definitely know.

She carried the laptop over to the coffee table, sat down, and waited for Alice to appear. With the weather, it was hard to know how the connection would be. Luckily, the screen popped up in little to no time.

"Good morning, Beth!" Alice trilled. She was sat at her desk in her study, and Beth could see that the fashion mannequin behind her was now draped in a lilac sheet across one shoulder, waiting to be cut to size.

The cold, crisp light was flooding in through the window on Alice's left side, hallowing her head and shoulders. Where Beth just wore her faded, brown hoodie and jeans, Alice looked effortlessly elegant in a pink dress. The pale rose clipped in her pixie-short hair made her look young and very delicate.

"Hi," Beth said with a smile. "I see you're started a new project. Is it for you?"

"Oh, you noticed!" Alice turned in her computer chair to survey the mannequin. "No, that's for Bella, for her winter wardrobe. Purple suits her, don't you think?"

"I suppose. I thought blue looked nicer, though."

"Oh, she has too many blue dresses." Alice batted an impatient hand. "So, how are you?"

"Good. Everyone's good." Hearing a wet _thud_ outside, followed by Nessie's squeal, Beth smirked. "Actually, I think Jake and Ness are having a snowball fight."

Alice laughed. "You're missing out."

Beth grinned. "Nah. I'd rather keep dry, thanks." She folded her lips into her mouth. "Listen, um, I need to ask you something."

"Alright," Sensing the hesitation in Beth's voice, Alice's smile flickered in concern. "Ask away."

"Do you know anything...about the Lewis triplets?"

Alice frowned. "I don't know. Who are they?"

Beth took a breath. Her stomach was twisting with anxiety. "They are the Volturi's best messengers, apparently. Julia, Michael and Hazel. Some more of Antoine's protégées." She snorted. "And they can, like, send messages to each other telepathically, and spread the good news. You know, that there's a new Queen."

"Right." Alice hadn't moved. Her eyes looked a little uncertain. "That explains the vision I had yesterday."

Beth's heart flew up into her throat. "Really?" She blurted out. "What happened?"

"I saw a woman standing on a balcony in what I could only assume was Volterra."

Fumbling in her pocket, Beth pulled out her phone. "Did she look…like this?"

She showed Alice the picture, and Alice gave a nod. "That's her. I don't know any other vampire with hair like that. Which one is she?

"That's Hazel. She's basically _observing_ the new Queen, or – or so Anna tells me. Does any of this ring a bell?" Beth didn't like the thinly veiled desperation in her voice, twisting her mouth in annoyance.

Alice looked thoughtful. "I believe I may have seen a face similar to hers. You say they are triplets? It might have been her brother. Edward would know."

Beth sighed, feeling a little less tense. At least the triplets were vaguely familiar. "That's what I thought. Is he there with you?"

Amusement danced in Alice's eyes. "He's hunting with Bella right now."

"Ah." Beth gave a smirk, in spite of herself. "So…they may be quite a while, eh?"

Alice's eyes were unfocused for a moment, and then she blinked. "Yes."

"Excellent," Beth deadpanned. "Well, um, could you get him to call or Skype me when they get back, please? I need to know if my sister is safe with this Hazel chick."

"Of course. Anything else you need help with?"

 _Seth. Tell her about Seth._ "Nope. Everything's fine besides that." Beth grinned. "How is everyone else?"

"Great. Do you wanna say hi?!"

Beth laughed. "Sure!" The laughing and heavy breathing of Jake and Nessie coming into the room made her smile. "Oh, great timing! Jake! Ness! Come and see everyone."

They gathered around the laptop, while Alice made her swift way downstairs to the Cullens' living-room. It was to be a brief meeting, because Alice had work to do, but it was good seeing Jasper, Esmee and Emmett again. Rosalie was apparently shopping for a new car part, or something. Beth usually switched off when it came to cars (unless she was driving one, of course), but she loved hearing about Rosalie's hobby. It was the one thing Jake and the vampire could talk about the longest without arguing.

After saying their goodbyes, Beth shut down the laptop and grinned at her friends. "So! Have you recovered from the snow battle?"

"Actually, we were waiting for you to join us," Nessie smiled impishly, and Beth couldn't say no.

Suffice to stay, she didn't stay as dry as she would have liked for long.

* * *

 **So is Beth a smart kid - or just paranoid? She doesn't trust the Lewis triplets already...and she hasn't even met them! Let me know what you think & hope you all have a h** **appy Easter!**


	8. Chapter 8: I laugh when I cry

**Heyyyy! So this was originally going to be a mix of Beth and Anna's perspectives - but then the chapter would have been too long!**

 **Anyway! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

 **WARNING: some strong language**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **I laugh when I cry**

It was late in the evening at Nessie's house, and she and Jake were winding down in front of the TV, downstairs. Dressed in their pyjamas, their clothes from the day were still hanging on the radiator, almost dry from today's battle.

Beth was outside, on the phone to Edward. The night was dark and still while she paced back and forth, furrowing out a short path in the snow.

She had not needed to come out here to speak with him, but Beth wanted to give her friends peace to fall asleep if they wanted to. They knew about the current situation at Volterra, and Beth did not want to potentially upset Nessie with her slightly panicked venting in her father's ear-hole.

"Alice said you wanted to ask me about something." Edward's voice was gentle and curious. "About the Lewis triplets."

 _Straight to business. No bullshit._ _Good._ It calmed Beth, drawing the story out of her like a long-held breath. "The situation is that Aro wants to tell the world about his new Queen, and the quickest way he can do _that_ is by sending his three messengers out to spread the word, right?"

"It would seem so."

"Okay, so one of them is in Volterra as we speak."

"Hazel," Edward said.

"That's the one." Beth exhaled. "So, um, what did Aro's thoughts say about her? Can I trust her not to kill my sister while I'm away?" Her laugh was verging on hysterical, and they'd only been on the phone for two minutes. _Calm the fuck down_ , _Rhodes!_

"What makes you think that?" Edward said in concern.

"I dunno," Beth murmured wearily, itching her nose with her free hand. "Apparently Aro _neglected_ to inform Hazel that Antoine had been, uh, _disposed_ of. And Antoine had been the one to give her the job! Anna was really pissed with Aro for that."

She could hear that Edward was frowning. "So, why would you think she would be in any danger with Hazel there?"

"Because if it were me in this situation – I mean, if _I_ were Hazel, I would want to punish Aro for keeping me in the dark." Beth's smile was crooked. "'Course _you_ already know my feelings about Aro, but never mind. To harm Anna would push the knife in and give it a nice twist…" Beth's stomach rolled, and she couldn't finish.

"Fortunately for Hazel, she does not pick fights she's certain she won't win," Edward stated with a slight smile. "And her power is not a defence mechanism."

Beth frowned. "That's news to me, hon. I didn't know she had a gift. Huh. Obviously it's not exactly a _shock_ , but what can she do?"

"Antoine could see what kind of vampire any human could become. Hazel can see our desires."

"Okay. Sure. Like the Mirror of Erised," Beth said before she could stop herself, and Edward chuckled, making her feel embarrassed and, absurdly, rather weak at the knees. _Does he know he can do that?_

"Something like that," he said. At least he sounded amused.

Beth rubbed her nose. "Um. Okay. So, is Hazel the only one with a gift?"

"No. Julia –"

"Uh. The crazy one." Panic was a lance through Beth's heart, and she hissed through her teeth.

"Not exactly," Edward replied gently. "Julia had a troubled life as a human. She was often… depressed, and people grew afraid of her changeable mood-swings. I'm afraid that state of mind may have travelled with her into her immortal life." Edward sounded grim.

 _Poor girl._ Beth bit her lip as sympathy and dread twisted her insides. "Should we be worried about her?"

"It's hard to say," Edward sighed. "Aro is unsure of her gift, because it is administered through her venom. As a woman who has never had the self-control to refrain from feeding…"

"Oh." Beth grimaced, switching hands to hold her phone. "Awesome. So…we don't actually _know_ what she can do? Unless she decided to bite someone."

"Yes."

"Shit. Is there any way we can keep an eye on her, or something?"

"We will try, but we haven't met her, so it may be difficult."

 _Could I ask Demetri to track her?_ Beth winced. "And Michael? Should – should we be worried about him, too?"

"Michael reminds me of Jasper in some ways," Edward explained carefully. "He has a good heart, despite the difficult upbringing. He is quite empathetic, though he does not appear to have any significant gifts in that sense. Alice was right when she said she saw him that day, as a witness for the Volturi."

"Which means he knows about you," Beth said, with a horrified gasp.

"Yes, and it also means Hazel and Julia know," Edward answered solemnly. "Telepathy aside, identical vampire siblings is a rare phenomenon, Beth. In all my years, these triplets are the only ones I've heard of…"

Beth made a disgusted noise. "Lucky Aro. I'm sure he's _well_ aware of that."

"And their telepathy is far stronger than mine; they can contact each other across long distances," he added.

"Wow. So, everything they say and think…the others will know as well?"

Edward gave a chuckle. "I imagine they have found ways to keep some thoughts hidden," he said. "Would you want your brother or sister knowing every single thought and feeling you ever had?"

"Ack! Absolutely not." Beth shuddered. "But hey. Thanks, Edward. You've both educated and terrified me _,_ " she said, laughing.

"Please be serious about this, Beth," Edward suddenly admonished gently, cutting her off. "Hazel is as unpredictable as her sister. Be careful."

Beth sighed, sitting on the log behind her. "I reiterate: educated and terrified. Ta. And you know when I laugh like this, it means I am probably crying on the inside – which would you rather have in this situation?"

Edward had the sense to ignore this. "How long is it till the wedding?"

"Ah. It's not till February, but I'll be returning to Volterra in the New Year."

"So…would you be opposed to Christmas in Denali?" Edward said with a smile.

Beth grinned. She was honestly glad to change the subject. "Nessie has asked me already; I'm totally up for it! I've made a start on my presents – how organised is everyone?"

"Oh, Alice has been ready since August."

Beth spluttered. "Jesus. That makes me feel inadequate." Snow was starting to fall again, and she impulsively lifted her head to catch some on her tongue.

They talked a little longer, with Edward giving Beth a playful ribbing about being outmatched by a werewolf and a half-mortal in their epic snowball fight. Beth insisted it was because she wanted to give them a chance. Fortunately Edward was too much of a gentleman to probe the issue further, sensing it was currently a sore spot for her.

They eventually said goodbye, after Beth ensured that he would pass on her love to the rest of the Cullens, and to say hi to the Denalis, because it was the polite thing to do (she left that part out, however). They could take that gesture however the fuck they wanted to.

Beth went inside; patting the flakes of snow out of her hair and off her clothes. She was greeted by Jake's low snores rumbling reassuringly through the house. Smiling, she nipped upstairs to fetch the patchwork-quilt from Nessie's bed that smelt of her and Bella, and slid into the room.

"Beth."

She skidded to a stop, in the process of unfolding the quilt in the doorway. "Yeah?"

Nessie sat upright, with Jake's arm wrapped comfortingly around her on the sofa. He didn't _look_ comfortable, but he snored away, anyway. "Are you okay?" She murmured.

Beth smiled. "Yeah, hon. Your dad says hi."

Nessie grinned sleepily. "Did he tell you about those vampires?" She was rubbing her eyes.

"Yup. But I'll tell you about them tomorrow, okay?" Beth switched off the TV with her toe, and came over with the blanket. "You look shattered."

A more alert Renesmee would have protested, but she only yawned. "'Kay." She snuggled into Jake's side while Beth draped the quilt over them. "What're you gonna do tonight?"

"Stay in," she replied quietly. "It's getting wild out there."

"I can hear the wind," Nessie said - or, at least, that's what Beth thought she said through the large yawn.

Bidding her softly goodnight, Beth closed the door behind her. She pulled out her latest find from Port Angeles's best book-shop from her rucksack, and climbed the stairs to watch the snow swirl and fling itself against the window.

Beth flicked to her bookmarked page, only to find she could not focus on any of the words. _I am that snow_ , she thought grim amusement.

What if she met Hazel, and said something stupid (very likely), or even controversial? _What_ was controversial? What if she put Anna at risk?

Yes, she now knew what to expect on her return to Volterra, but learning about the triplets had successfully managed to put her on edge. Now, the wedding had originally been an occasion that excited and intrigued her…but now she was dreading it in a way that made her feel surprisingly, physically ill.

* * *

 **A bit of a short one! Only one more until the wedding** **, I promise :D**


	9. Chapter 9: Too many faces

**Woo! Me again! This is perhaps my favourite chapter that I have written, thus far! Until the wedding anyway *wink***

 **Anna nearly loses her self-control. Beth is honest with herself.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

 **WARNING: Scenes of a sexual nature** **, and some bad language.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Too many faces**

If Anna hadn't seen the wigs sitting on the vanity table in Hazel's room, she might have believed there was a stranger in the Volturi gardens, reading a magazine.

She saw Hazel now from Aro's window, happily curled up on the bench like a cat. Like she _belonged_ there. Except, this morning, Hazel's half-shaved head was covered in thick, glossy ringlets that brushed at her thin shoulders. A vivacious maxi-dress gave her the figure she did not have, and red lipstick transformed her mouth into a sultry pout.

 _What is this?_

Anna gave a small start as, sensing she was being watched, Hazel looked up. Pink-tinted sunglasses winked up at Anna – and Hazel blew her a kiss.

Giving a small, courteous wave, Anna moved away from the window, back into the dark comfort of Aro's study. She never felt more uncomfortable, or puzzled, when under Hazel's gaze.

Apparently noticing this, the scratching of Aro's pen ceased. "What troubles you, my love?" He glanced over and saw her frowning. "Ah. So, you've noticed Serena."

 _Serena?_ "You mean Hazel," Anna said, audaciously sitting in his lap, and smiling when his chuckle rumbled against her back. His arms came warmly around her, drawing her closer. She breathed in his smell of mint and _Aro._

"There is something you must understand about our guest, dearest," he murmured. "Hazel is her true name, but she does enjoy putting on… different facades."

Anna was bewildered. "Does she consider herself an _actress?_ " She could not cloak the dubious tone in her voice. "A mistress of deceit?"

Aro was shocked. "Deceit? No. It is harmless, my dear." He brushed his long fingers through Anna's loose curls, careful to avoid her neck. "Though…if you speak with her, I think you will find Serena _much_ easier to converse with."

 _A woman who can change her identity at will is a woman who cannot be trusted_ , Anna's mind whispered. "You seem…familiar with this _other_ face," she murmured, rubbing her nose against his cheek.

Aro smiled, inclining his face to meet hers. "As I am with all who meet me. Never fear. Hazel is loyal to us. Chelsea ensured that long ago."

"Mm." Still uncertain, Anna caught his lips. "Tell me, then. How many other faces does our _guest_ have?"

"Oh, _many_." With a low growl in his throat, Aro's hand travelled from Anna's waist to her breast, eliciting a surprised gasp from her. "She has brought three others with her on this visit: Serena…and Lucy." They kissed passionately, and he gave Anna a gentle squeeze as she tugged at his hair. "You will like her. She is the quietest one of them. Then there is Celia – _ah_." He chuckled as Anna's icy hand slid into his jacket, dragging her fingernails against the sheer fabric of his shirt.

He swore in Italian, and Anna's laughter was soft and breathless in his mouth. " _What_ about Celia?"

A deep, warm pressure was building inside her. Her other breast felt bereft of Aro's attention, but he soon acquiesced, leaving her squirming like the wanton woman she was starting to not care about becoming.

"She has the sweetest voice," Aro breathed, spurred on by her desire. "You may have to ask her to sing for us at the wedding."

"M-maybe." Anna could feel _him_ poking into her bottom. She shivered, in equal parts excitement and fear. She should stop now; knowing what would happen if they kept going – but did she want to?

She caught her reflection in Aro's clock face on the desk, and felt the breath leave her in a rush.

 _What a pair we are becoming._

Aro's face was turned into hers, buried in her hair, with both his hands now loosely cupping her breasts through her yellow gown. Her eyes were bright and black, as she sat astride him.

In his chair. In his study. With a door that was not locked.

Beth's amused laugh came to her. _Ohh my. What a compromising position. Can't say I would like_ this _to be how_ my _first time would go – but hey! Each to their own._

Anna swallowed, and turned to kiss Aro again, this time forcing herself to be gentler. "Perhaps I'd better see Serena now…before Hazel returns."

 _Before I lose what self-control I have left._

"Hm." Anna couldn't tell if it was a noise of disappointment, acceptance, or simply that Aro was just making a noise, but his face emerged from her curls. His kisses were softer now too, two on her lips and one to her nose. "I think that's a wonderful idea, my dear."

He gave her breast one last mischievous squeeze before Anna slid off his lap – at which she was embarrassed to find she was rather unsteady on her legs. She could still feel the memory of his arousal against her tail-bone.

She moved towards the door, touched the handle –

"You're thinking this wedding is too far away."

Looking at him, the yearning in his eyes rekindled something in Anna. She smiled shyly. "The saying 'all good things come to those who wait' feels quite appropriate at present." But she caught her lips between her teeth, and gave Aro her hand somewhat sheepishly.

He watched the battle raging in her eyes, the morals of her old life clawing her desire back into submission. It would be so _easy_ to give in now…

"Go, now," he whispered, and pressed another kiss to her knuckles. His eyes were dark. His voice was rough. "Before we do something you will regret."

Her lips – oh, those maddeningly soft lips! – parted, before closing with a sigh. _Yes. You're right._ "I love you," Anna said with one of her small, sweet smiles.

"And I you," Aro spoke softly, and she slipped away.

* * *

Out in the garden, Anna heard Serena first. Her oddly unfamiliar voice rang brightly through the courtyard. "My Lady, you look _radiant_ this morning. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

It set Anna's teeth on edge, but she forced herself to keep walking. Hazel unnerved her, but this apparent new layer to her, this saccharin… _creature_ with the beaming smile was somehow worse. At least, with Hazel, Anna had some idea of what to expect when she spoke to her. Serena just smiled genially at her, glimmering in the sun.

Anna quickly decided to play it safe. "The weather is lovely today, isn't it?"

 _Pathetic._ The Beth in her head sniffed. _Call this bitch out on her bullshit_ , _already!_

Serena sighed. "Oh yes! Oh – but where are my manners?" Her hands suddenly fluttered madly, and she moved her legs to make space on the bench. "Come and sit down, my Lady. Sit. Sit, sit, sit."

A little surprised by this, Anna did so warily. Certainly Hazel wouldn't have done that – but how was Anna to know Hazel wasn't just _another_ façade? Peel these strange layers away, and who was she?

But, evidently, Serena was very different. This went much deeper than Hazel simply putting on different clothes, a wig, and changing her voice, because even her _scent_ had changed. Like her smile, it was sugary-sweet, and as far from smoke and roses as could be.

It was utterly bizarre.

What's more, Aro had been right. Talking to Serena was surprisingly easy. Indeed, if Anna wasn't so unnerved, she would actually enjoy it. Serena asked about the wedding plans, to which Anna cautiously replied that they were almost finished. That was all. Nevertheless, Serena seemed satisfied by this, sounding almost as excited about the upcoming wedding as she was, if that were possible.

Anna did not trust this. What was the point? Hazel seemed like an intelligent woman; to go to such lengths to become other people – much more _agreeable_ people – what was she ultimately trying to achieve?

Perhaps she was trying to get Anna on her side, somehow. Antoine's death was the only true linchpin between them, but Anna was no longer angry with Aro for it, unlike Hazel. It seemed ridiculous. Did she _think_ she could sway Anna in any way?

Furthermore, it disturbed her, knowing Hazel was probably lurking somewhere beneath Serena's shining eyes and that warm, easy smile. Watching and assessing everything Anna said.

She really wanted to know more about Michael and Julia, their movements, and whatever Hazel was telling them about her. She did not know them, and frustration crawled and itched at her like needles beneath her skin.

They were Hazel's siblings, weren't they? Therefore, Serena probably wouldn't have much to say on them. Maybe Serena didn't _have_ any brothers or sisters. Anna honestly didn't understand how this multiple-personality 'thing' worked.

When she asked after Michael and Julia, their sister smiled – a little coyly in Anna's opinion. "He is in Edinburgh right now. And my sister is…" Serena paused, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "I believe she is in Manchester. She moves around a lot."

"I see," Anna said, smiling as pleasantly as she could. "Will they be joining us soon?"

"Oh, no. They are far too busy…oh! Not to sound offensive, of course." Serena looked stricken at the prospect, and Anna almost launched in to reprimand her – but what would that achieve, really?

 _Wiping that stupid grin off her face_ , _for a start_ , Beth would have muttered.

Anna soon found reason to leave Serena, realising with a jolt that she had left her mobile in Aro's study.

 _Why is that_ , _I wonder?_ She thought, feeling a strange, shy coquettishness dance through her.

Serena seemed sad to see her go, but she waved her off happily enough. Then Anna was left disappointed (though maybe a little relieved) when she returned to the study. Aro and her phone were nowhere to be found, but there was a note written for her in his elegant hand:

 _Your fiancé waits wistfully in your favourite library with your favourite possession._

Even seeing Demetri mooching up to his room couldn't wipe her smile from her face.

He looked a little worried.

"What is it, Demetri?"

"I was just en route to find you, my Lady." He inhaled suddenly, as if in pain. "Elizabeth just called."

 _What has happened now?_ "Oh! Did she?" She sighed, annoyed at herself. _I missed it._

"Yes, my Lady." Demetri nodded curtly. "Master Aro, he has your phone. He is in the library waiting for you. He tells me it's urgent." Something like uncertainty flickered in his expression.

Anna saw it, stored it away for another time. "I'll be there at once. Thank you, Demetri."

In the library, her fiancé stood there, looking out of the wide window. The sun sparkled off the left side of his beautiful face as his eyes found her. "There you are."

Anna's phone was on the table nearest to her. "Demetri said I've missed a call." Picking it up, she slid her finger in the pattern needed to unlock the screen. Sure enough, there it was. A snide part of her whispered and wondered if Aro already had listened to the message before her. It was the sort of thing he would do.

 _But why would he?_ She breathed out. Beth had called her two minutes ago, and had left her a voice mail. No text.

Anna swallowed. Whatever had happened, a simple message couldn't do it justice. Urgent, indeed.

"Would you like some privacy, my dear?" Aro asked quietly, and she was touched by the concern in his voice.

"If…you wouldn't mind. I'll find you when I am ready, okay?"

She heard the rustle of his clothing as he came over to kiss her softly. She boldly turned to meet it, and he laughed against her mouth.

"Send Beth my regards," he purred.

"Don't tease." She pushed him playfully away, and smiled until he left.

Lifting her phone to her ear, she sighed at the robotic woman's voice told her she had one new message, and finally –

" _Anna! Shit_ , _you're probably up to your ti – um_ , _eyeballs in wedding plans right now_ , _but listen_ , _this is serious. Edward – he told me all about them_ – t _he – the Lewis triplets. Right? I don't know about you…but I'm worried. Call me back when you get a chance_ , _okay? Please. I need to know you're alright. Um. It's Beth_ , _by the way. Uh_ , _bye._ "

Anna did not hesitate. She walked to the window, and stared out at the world outside without seeing it.

Before the first ring could finish, Beth answered. " _Anna?!"_

"Yes, Beth. It's me. I'm alright."

" _Are you sure?_ _Hazel hasn't –_ "

"Certainly not," it came out too fast, too brusquely. "Hazel is – her multiple personalities are –"

" _Hold up!_ _Red light. Did you just say_ multiple personalities _? What? What? Edward didn't say nothin' about that._ "

"Well, it is true."

" _God dammit._ " Beth's mind was clearly whirling. " _So_ , _she's like Jekyll and Hyde?_ "

"No. She has control –"

" _Like Smeagol and Gollum?_ "

" _No_ , Beth." Anna sighed. She was smiling, though, despite this. She missed the often rather obscure way Beth's mind worked, with a sad, fond ache. "Hazel is far too cunning. It's a little game she likes to play."

There was a thoughtful pause. " _So_ , _she's like_ Loki _._ "

"Perhaps. I met Serena this morning. She is one of three others Hazel has with her."

" _Which begs the suggestion that there are more than you know?_ " Anna suddenly heard an alarming noise on Beth's line, like she'd just hit her forehead in despair. " _Jesus. This family is fucked up_ , _right? Okay_ , _so Serena…or Hazel…whatever_ , _she hasn't tried anything…funny with you_ , _has she?_ "

Anna remembered the look of loathing on Hazel's face. "No."

Beth gave a satisfied grunt. " _Thought not. Good. Do you know anymore about the other two?_ "

"No. She seems rather reserved about them," Anna replied grimly.

" _With good reason._ " Beth paused. " _Michael was a witness when the Volturi came to Forks. Did you know that?_ "

"Yes. Aro told me."

" _Okay. Well_ , _has your_ beloved _said anything about Miss Jaded Julia?_ "

"Not exactly."

" _Well_ , _she's gifted._ "

"Yes. And Hazel can –"

" _I know. But Julia is the one we should be the most worried about_ , _hon._ " Beth swallowed. " _You don't suppose…you can ask Demetri to keep an eye out, can you?_ "

Anna bit her lip. This was definitely going to catch him unprepared. "Yes. If it will keep your mind at ease."

" _It'll be a good start,_ " Beth replied stiffly. " _So_ , _do you – do you know what Julia can do? Edward wasn't sure, but he said her bite might have…_ interesting _properties. Besides Changing someone._ "

"I shall ask Aro, Beth. And I shall tell you as soon as I know."

" _And…about Demetri?_ " It came out like a cough, like swallowing her pride, asking for his help _again_ was making Beth retch.

Anna felt a pang of pity. "Yes. Yes, of course."

" _Okay. Thank you. Good_." Beth gave a sniff. " _So, Christmas is coming up fast, huh?_ "

"And the wedding."

" _Oh, really?_ " Beth scoffed lightly. " _I had quite forgotten_. _Look_ , _um_ , _now I know you're alright. I_ , _er_ , _don't want to keep you. You've probably got stuff to do_ , _and I –_ "

"You're _not_ keeping me. _Beth_." Anna turned away from the window. She wanted to reach through the phone; to hug her sister hard or shake her, she didn't know. "I always have time for you, Beth. You know that."

"Kahah!" Beth barked a laugh. " _I_ don't, _though. You've got wedding plans_ , _Queen stuff_ , _and sociopathic triplets to deal with. You're_ busy _._ "

Anna felt her heart twist inside her. "There's something you're still not telling me. Has something happened?"

"Ugh. Please, _don't ask me if the big kids have been mean to me_. Please!" True to form, Beth was immediately bristling. " _They haven't. The Cullens are great. The Denalis are_ , _well…debatable_ , _but –_ "

"What of the wolves?"

Anna heard Beth's short, sharp tug of breath. " _What – what about them?_ "

"Have they hurt you?"

"What? _No. No._ God, _no. No. Nothing like that._ " Her sister groaned out a laugh. " _Oh_ , _shit. I don't_ know _. I don't know how to tell you._ "

"Just…tell me. Are _you_ alright?" Oxygen was non-existent. Anna was pushing down too hard on the table now, and Beth did not answer right away.

" _Promise me you won't laugh?_ "

Anna breathed steadily through her nose, forcing her hand to relax before she broke something. "I promise."

" _Okay. Alright. Okay_ , _okay_ , _okay –_ " Beth's voice was drifting away from the phone.

Anna groaned. "Beth…"

" _Sorry. Sorry. I just… can't believe I'm actually going to tell you this. One of the wolves - well_ , _they're shape-shifters_ , _really. I've told you about them. Well_ , _his name is Seth_ , _and…he's great. Awesome_ , _actually._ "

Anna was so relieved, she felt a little faint. _Is that all?_ "I see. You like this boy?"

Beth pushed her mouth into the speaker. " _Yesss._ " Her voice was a desperate, savage hiss. " _The vampire fancies a werewolf. Are you happy?_ "

"I am happy you are not hurt, but..." Anna had a feeling she needed to salvage what was left of her sister's fragile pride before it was too late. "Beth, are you sure a shape-shifter is an ideal partner? For a woman such as you?"

The groan that came out of Beth sounded like it came from a long way down. " _That's_ exactly _what I have been thinking. I am an idiot_ , _because I_ know _shape-shifters and vampires should be_ enemies _\- it's like a Shakespeare-parody waiting to happen_ , _Anna._ " Beth was starting to sound a little panicked.

"But Seth is…kind to you?"

" _Um_ , _yes._ _Even though I am a leech._ "

Anna frowned. "A…leech?"

" _Oh_ , _sorry. A shape-shifter nickname_ ," Beth explained quickly.

"Oh. How awful."

" _Yup. Seth's sister likes to use that one when she thinks I can't hear_ ," she muttered with a dark laugh.

"Does Seth use it?"

" _No. He hates it_."

"Well, that is something." Anna took a breath. She didn't know what to say, but she had to try. "Beth, have you told Seth how you feel?"

" _No_ ," she answered gloomily. " _Nessie says I should_ , _but I can't. I mean_ , _what good will it do me? I can't change what I am_ , _and he can't change what he is._ "

"I'm sorry, Beth," Anna said helplessly.

" _I just wish…I wish I was human_ , _you know?_ _Stupid_ ," Beth immediately spat in self-loathing. " _But then maybe there would be a chance - we could –_ "

The bone-deep sorrow in her voice made Anna's heart ache. "Beth…you must not think like this. It is good that you've managed to be friends with these shape-shifters, but any kind of relationship could be dangerous to Seth. He is still a human."

" _I know._ " Beth was quiet. " _I know. I know._ _But he doesn't seem to care._ "

"Against all odds, you have kept most of your humanity, and that is something very special indeed. I admire that, and... it appears he does too. However, you are still immortal and that cannot change. He can only like you as a friend, because he understands that is all you can be. Is that not enough? If shape-shifters are supposed to kill our kind, isn't this valiant progress?"

Beth said nothing for a moment. Her voice trembled a little. " _You don't think I'm an idiot for loving someone who can't love me back?_ "

"No, sweetheart. Though the circumstances are not...ideal -"

Beth snorted.

"- in all truth, I was afraid you were going to shut your heart irrevocably away," Anna admitted sadly.

" _Well, that had initially been the plan_." Beth gave a shaky laugh, and Anna didn't know if she was joking. " _It was better than this…pain._ "

"You know you can come to Volterra any time you wish, Beth, if it will make it easier for you."

" _No. It's okay. I've already made plans to stay for Christmas. Thanks, though. Really._ " Beth took a long, rattling breath. " _The snow's stopping outside._ "

Anna smiled. "Is this where I leave you?"

Beth laughed guiltily. " _Um. Maybe? Yeah. Sorry_."

"No, no. You go. I shall see you soon."

" _Yes, you will. I hope you're having a great day._ "

"Thank you. I am, though you are sorely missed. Enjoy the rest of your night."

" _Okay. Byeee_."

* * *

Beth ended the call, and breathed another long sigh. Through all that, she was thankful that Nessie and Jake had remained sound asleep, completely oblivious to her humiliation.

They slept on now. Besides their steady breathing, the silence in the house was a large thing, and Beth moved soundlessly downstairs to deposit her book in her bag.

She was feeling... strangely limp and wrung out. It seemed significant that she had actually admitted to her feelings for Seth to her sister, and had even used the word – _bloody hell_ – love, without a hint of hesitation, but she was not at peace.

Yet Anna had _understood_. True, she had almost repeated all of the things that had been flying through Beth's mind like kamikaze pigeons this whole time, about why Seth just _wasn't the right one_ , but it had been good to hear it come from a person whose head was set on reasonably straight.

Well, until you thought about the whole she's-marrying-a-psychopath thing…

Nevertheless, Beth was not happy. Actually, she felt like her sadness was sinking far beyond her heart, down into her bones. There was that cold, repugnant feeling, like after getting caught in a heavy rain-shower; Beth wanted only to rid herself of it. The fantasies, though a sweet reprieve from this, would have to stop. They only left her with a bitter taste in her mouth, after all. They _would_ stop. It was a fact.

And so, Beth marched with her head held high, out into the snow, snatching her iPod from her bag.

You know, just in case they didn't.


	10. Chapter 10: Pretty things

**Hello lovely people! Wow I'm so sorry for the long wait; I've been busy with work and writing my new fanfiction which I plan to post on here soon...**

 **For now I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

 **WARNING: contains strong and some sexual language**

 **Song of the chapter: Do It Like A Dude - Jessie J**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Pretty things**

Over the remaining days of the year, the snow became exceptionally thick and wild. This was no issue for Beth or the wolves, who could move through it better than any snow-plough, but for Nessie, it meant being holed up in the cottage in the warm. This soon proved to be, understandably, terribly boring. Luckily, the internet connection was still working, so she spent her time talking to her family. Beth would often join her whenever she had the chance.

It was through this that Beth found out that Alice had been having a _lot_ of visions recently – seemingly about her. They would come and go, like flashes of migraine, (though this wasn't unusual). But what was strange was that Alice would have at least _two_ a day of the same thing – unfortunately, the visions weren't very coherent, so it was difficult to get a grasp on who it was about, besides Beth.

Apparently, on the day she would board her plane to Pisa, she was going to be followed by someone. Beth's knee-jerk theory was that it was Demetri, but the fact that the visions were sporadic and a little blurred…it suggested the person was unsure of what they wanted to do.

"So, you're saying it's Julia?" Beth asked, a little unnerved.

" _It's…possible_ ," Alice said uncertainly, in her sweet voice. " _I'll let you know if I see anything more._ "

"Okay. Thank you."

What Alice didn't tell her was that Julia – if that truly _was_ who it was – intended to do more to her than spark up a conversation.

* * *

Nessie was glad that the snow had thawed enough to travel by Christmas Eve. Spending it with the Cullens was a dream; however it flew by with its usual bewildering speed, though Beth was certain, out of all the presents she bought them, Nessie's reaction to her DIY henna set was a memory she would cherish.

For their gifts, the Cullens had all seemed to be under the same impression that she didn't have enough clothes to wear. Suede purple boots (with terrifying heels) from Alice and Jasper, a lacy black shirt with bell sleeves from Rosalie, and a white gypsy skirt from Esmee and Carlisle. In short, an entire outfit that scared Beth a little in its diversion from her usual style, though it was very suitable for Volterra's climate.

They had all come to see her off, her beloved second family, to protect Beth from Julia, in case she decided to make herself known. They didn't know what her motive was, but having them there put her mind at rest. In fact, seeing them all smiling and wishing her a safe journey, for a fraction of a second, Beth had almost considered not leaving at all – before sense clipped her round the ear-hole and reminded her why she was doing this.

She was sad that the wolves weren't there, but was glad to have had a chance to say goodbye to them all before the year finished. Before she knew it, she was on a plane back to Pisa.

Even though Julia hadn't made an appearance, Beth's stomach was a twisting mass of anticipation. She pulled her iPod from her carry-on bag, and drowned out her thoughts with one of her favourite song of the previous year.

Settling back in her chair, Beth appraised the small patch of spiralling patterns on her left hand with a smile. As a first attempt, Nessie was already quite good at painting henna designs, just as she was at making friendship bracelets. It was looped around her wrist with the charm bracelet the Volturi had made for her birthday. It felt heavy and strange from lack of wear, but she would probably get used to it. They looked good, proof of her experiences. If her body could not show wear, then the things she decorated it with would have to do the job for her.

* * *

 _The Lewis' Treehouse was deadly quiet_ , _except for the skittering leaves caught in the swollen breeze. A storm was coming. Finally_ , _Hazel broke the silence_ _and her voice was as hard and unforgiving as black ice._

 _"_ _What…was the point in_ attempting _to track her_ , _Jools? Nah_ , _I won't even say you managed it_ , _so don't look at me like that. Those – those Cullens would have stopped you? What were you thinking? Huh?"_

 _Julia hissed. "Don't chu dare talk_ _to me like a_ child, _Hazel! What_ , _'_ _as all the talk of_ weddings _and – and_ flowers _gone to your head?! Hm? Has seeing the little Queen in all her_ finery _got you so_ wet _?"_

 _"_ _Oh_ , _Christ_! _Julia! Don't be vulgar!" Mikey cried_ , _and Hazel scoffed…though she didn't exactly say no._

 _Julia growled. "The Volturi need to pay for what they have done_ , _for killing Darius and Antoine and -"_

 _"_ _Fuck_ , _Jools_ , this _again?!" Her sister threw her arms up_ , _as if imploring some higher force to shake some sense into her._

 _"_ _It's_ good _that Darius is gone_ ," _Michael interjected gently_ , _unabashed by the thunderous look Julia gave him. "_ He _was the reason they are not here. You_ know _this. Stop letting your feelings fog your mind_ , please, _Jools."_

 _Hazel let loose a snort. "Impossible_ , _Mikey. Why not… stop being gay? Why not stop the world from turning?"_

 _"_ _Shut up_ , _Hazel." Michael scratched his stubble wearily as Julia laughed_ , s _oft and breathless_ , _like she hadn't done it in a while. He frowned at her. "Don' think you're off the hook yet_ , _missy._ You _haven't told us what you were doing following the little Queen's sister. In_ Washington, _of all places_. _I mean_ , _Christ! We haven't heard neither hide nor hair of you since_ Edinburgh – _"_

 _"'_ _Cause you would have asked me why_ , _" she growled churlishly._

 _"_ _You said it_ , _babe! So_ why, _Julia?"_

 _"_ _You_ **know** _why!" She stood up suddenly_ , _scattering dead leaves around her. Thunder rumbled somewhere. "It was what he would have wanted._ She was the one he couldn't kill. _"_

 _Hazel groaned. "Jesus_ , _Julia –"_

 _But she only shrieked. "The man I loved who was_ murdered! _"_

 _"_ _Murdered for the greater good_ , _" Michael shot back curtly._

 _Nodding_ , _Hazel's expression was a savage_ , _glittering snarl. "He was a sick man. A_ psycho – _"_

 _"_ _\- and a clever one at that_ ," _her brother cut her off with a heated look. Julia was visibly shaking_ , _and his face softened. "Don't you see_ , _Jools? He's manipulating you_ , _even now. You_ have _to let this vendetta go. Before it's too late."_

 _"_ _Yeah. Killing Elizabeth will achieve_ nothing. _We don't care about your wounded heart. It's petty._ Pathetic. _"_ _Hazel snapped into Julia's face_ , _but her sister shoved her away_ , _howling in anguish._

 _"_ _You both feel the pain I feel!"_

 _"_ _And it is a waste_! _For such a monster!" Michael shouted_ , _losing his temper at long last. "_ You _are the blind one_ , _Julia_. _If you continue down this path_ , _then you risk provoking the Volturi – Elizabeth's sister! You know what will happen next_ , _if you do. It will be the end of you. It will be the end of_ us. _Do you want that?"_

 _Julia hadn't appeared to have heard any of this. Michael and Hazel shared an old look_. _It was a tired look_ , _helpless and_ , _as always_ , _there was that twinge of apprehension. They knew she would never be able to get rid of Elizabeth_ , _but Julia could easily find another reason to die._

 _And what would become of them then_ , _if she_ did, _finally_ , _give up?_

 _Julia's eyes were empty_ _red windows_ , _and when she spoke again_ , _it sounded like she was speaking from far away._

 _"_ _Dying is better than this_. _"_

* * *

Hazel left the Treehouse, irritable and utterly bone-weary. She pitied her sad sister, but that didn't stop Julia from being a real pain in the arse. The sunlight was glaringly bright today. A ray of it was boldly creeping its way across her room, sparking off her bare arms.

She had been invited to accompany Anna and some of the other Guard members to pick little Beth up from the airport. Needing to speak to her siblings, Hazel had respectfully declined, and judging by the polite knock at her door, Anna had returned home.

 _Am I going to finally meet the elusive Beth?_ Hazel slid off her bed, and reached for the door-handle before Anna could knock again. She didn't look surprised to see Hazel answer so quickly.

"Ah, good morning, Hazel. I've come to introduce you to my sister, Beth."

Hazel regarded her with a smile. "Have you?" Anna looked especially harmless and lovely today. She wore black jeans for travelling in, and a pale blue shirt that made her hair look darker. Hazel remembered what Jools had accused her of doing, and her smile widened.

Leaning against the doorframe, part of Hazel's body was framed by golden sunlight, and Anna thought randomly, _she would make for an appalling angel._

Suddenly, there came a snorting giggle from beyond the doorway. "I'm a big girl, Anna. Let _me_ say hi to the nice lady."

It had been incredible to see how much five months with the Cullens had changed Beth, though it was a subtle change that only Anna could spot. Even back in the Volturi's rather acrimonious company, Beth seemed to stand taller, walk surer, and a smile was never too far from her face.

Someone (probably Nessie) had tucked a braid just behind her right ear, entwining it with a purple ribbon, and Beth had refused to take it out. All together, she seemed…more at ease, and it was certainly enough for one to look twice.

 _Like a certain proud tracker,_ Anna smiled. It couldn't be mere coincidence that he also seemed to have perked up considerably, since Beth's return.

When they shook hands, Hazel's swallowed Beth's entirely. "Hello, Hazel." She pulled her name out like taffy, _Hayyyyyzel._ Tucking some hair behind her ear, she gave Hazel her big, crooked smile, as if she was hearing a private joke in her head.

 _Foolish_ , Michael observed balefully.

 _I'm not so sure. Maybe. I'm gonna enjoy playing with this one._

He sighed. _Be careful. You've just met her_ , _and…well_ , _Anna hates you. Try not to antagonise her by scaring her sister._

Hazel wanted to laugh. "So, this is the Beth I've heard _so much about_. Hm. Aren't you a pretty thing?" She leered, and Beth's grin faded, turning into a perfect cocktail of confusion and suspicion.

She was mildly sickened by the look in Hazel's eye as she gently pulled Beth away. What new game was this? "Come along, Beth. Dora will be eager to hear what you've been up to while you were away."

Beth didn't seem to notice this. "Oh! Yeah! Wow, I can't wait to finally see my dress…" Then she glanced back at Hazel over her shoulder, frowning, and Anna could practically read her thoughts. _What the hell is_ her _problem?_

"Don't mind her, Beth," Anna said quietly. They could hear Hazel laughing softly, before shutting herself away in her room again.

After a pause, Beth snorted as they climbed the stairs. "Wow. I cannot wait to meet her other _personalities._ "

"She is still Hazel underneath it all." Something like hatred flashed in Anna's eyes, ugly and black. "I don't know what her intentions are, but when she looks like that, I never know what she will say next. Be on your guard with her."

Beth gaped at her in astonishment. "Well, shit. This was _not_ the homecoming I was expecting. What _else_ have I missed?"

 _Demetri has been miserable without you here._ Anna smiled wanly. "Don't look so worried."

Beth pretended to scowl. "I can't help it. I'm scared Hazel is going to shank me."

"What?" Anna was puzzled, and she gave another loud snort.

"Oh, like you can't see it. She looks like she belongs in a prison cell, or somethin'." There was a moment of silence as Anna considered this. Then she laughed out loud, and Beth was quick to join in. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Anna was still giggling. "Oh! Lord, I have missed you, Beth."

Beth just grinned, wrapping an arm around her. "I know, darling, I know."

They came into Dora's tower happy, without Corin's influence.

* * *

 **Aaaaannnnd SCENE. Phew! Let me know what you thought of it! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Goddesses of stone & sun

**Finally! It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! I'm so sorry for the long wait - but I didn't want to rush it! It's going to be a big one so I hope you enjoy it :)**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

 **Song of the chapter: Unforgettable,** **Nat King Cole**

 **WARNING: some swearing**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Goddesses of stone and sunlight**

At last, _at last_ the big day was almost here. It was the penultimate morning before the wedding, and according to her own traditions, Anna hadn't seen Aro since the previous evening. The magnitude of what was coming was still falling on her, gradually, like a capricious summer rain. Oh, but how she craved for the heavens to break completely, to rid her of this sticky heat of waiting.

Outside of that, Anna was coping very well. Only Beth noticed her restlessness, casting her little looks every so often, as if asking her if she was alright. Her future with Aro was in sight, palpable, and utterly terrifying in its beauty.

This afternoon had been the first big celebratory feast. It was almost a pre-hen-party warm-up where much blood was consumed, and the atmosphere was filled with excitement and giggling from all: the bride, her head bridesmaid and maid of honour – or _dis_ honour as Beth seemed adamant on calling herself (wicked little grin included).

Even Hazel had hung about for a little while – or _Lucy_ , as she was being addressed today.

Well. In truth, Beth did not know what to make of her. Whenever they were in the same room, she found herself watching Hazel with a slightly terrified awe. She was the sort of woman her sixteen year old self would have given her right arm to be, though her other personalities left her reeling.

Serena seemed inspired by a Queen Bee from a teen movie or, so Beth thought: all smiles in person, but probably a real bitch beneath her surface. Celia had wild blonde hair, usually tamed by a headscarf or beanie. She walked with a dance in her step, and she appeared to spend most of her time singing, or humming under breath. In the brief encounters she'd had of her, Beth could only assume she was the sort of person who enjoyed the odd recreational drug.

Could vampires even _get_ high?

Then there was this new character, Lucy, who looked like a tired stereotype of a librarian. She said very little and had a habit of nervously tugging at her auburn pony-tail. When Hazel played this role, any trace of devil-may-care seemed to have been scrubbed clean.

It. Was. _Weird._

Then there was the rather bizarre ceremony Beth was about to witness. With the sun setting, Dora was leading them purposefully, down into the very bowels of the castle. Corin was ever dutiful, carefully carrying a goblet of blood. The smell of it was making Beth feel incredibly sick.

Anna clutched a small brown bag to her chest, contained some rose petals, and general objects of nostalgic value. With little to offer, she was sacrificing some of what remained of her satin scarf. It looked as far from a scarf as it possibly could now; it symbolised so much, but Anna wasn't sad to see it go, because part of it was going to be put to good use tomorrow night. Something inside her quivered to think about it.

She had tried to explain to Beth what was about to happen beforehand, but she knew her sister was biting her tongue to hold back her questions. _Where are we going? What's with the blood offering?_

Beth's interest had been piqued when she learnt they were to visit a _real ancient temple._ Hell, she had been under the impression that the garage (home to her favourite Lamborghini) made up the castle's basement. That was it. But now they were descending another set of stairs she had never seen before. Like the rest of the castle, they were made from sandstone that had been eroded by time and many footsteps.

 _I may be the youngest person to ever come down here._ It was a rather unsettling thing to think - that, and the stench of char and death that lingered sordidly here. Beth felt horror lick its way down her spine, knowing that thousands – maybe even _hundreds_ of thousands - of bloodless corpses were tucked somewhere close by.

Meanwhile, Dora was twittering away like a foolish little bird, as she brought them to their destination. The air was icy and stale down here, and their feet omitted puffs of sound that cracked like gunfire around them.

The temple itself was magnificent, with the pointed roof like an upside-down open book, supported by thick, strong pillars."How old is this place, Dora?" Beth's voice was hushed with awe.

"Oh, millennia!" Athenodora responded musically. She gave a twirl so her long tourquoise skirts spun around her. "Aro had it built especially for special moments like today. Corin, do you have the matches?"

"Yes, Dora-dear." As always, the lady-in-waiting was beaming from ear to ear, and she seemed to glow with her own inner light. She offered Anna the box. "Would the bride care to light the lanterns?"

Anna seemed to shake herself out of a reverie. "Oh! Yes, she would. Thank you." She smiled bashfully as she took the matches, and lit the lantern in the temple doorway. Beth noticed her fingers were shaking slightly.

"Hey, um, am I allowed to go in, too?" she asked quietly.

Dora smiled. "If the bride is happy to."

Anna met her sister's eyes. Her expression was amused, but full of gratitude. "As if you have to ask. Come along, maid of dishonour."

"Yay! You got my title right!"

"Take your time, my dears," Dora said as, grinning, Beth came to stand by Anna. Her voice was soft as a breeze in the quiet. "We will wait here for you."

"Thanks," Beth replied. The goblet of blood, matches and sacrificial offerings were passed between them, and then Anna and Beth walked, side by side, inside.

The temple was deceptively small on the outside, with a few cubby-holes for candles or lanterns pushed into the pillars. At the far end, three vast statues stood with bronze basins of oil sat between their feet. It smelt as pungent as furniture polish, and Beth's nose wrinkled – though by the smell of the oil or the blood, Anna didn't know.

She couldn't confidently recognise any of the deities they represented, either, though it was an easy assumption the tallest one in the centre was of Zeus. The woman had to be Aphrodite, standing on the right there with a coy smile carved into her face.

"Who knows who he might be?" she asked Beth, pointing to Zeus' left. She didn't expect her to know the answer, until Beth's best self-depreciative smile flickered white in the dark.

"That's Athena."

"It is? How do you know?"

The smile grew. "Well, she has a shield with Medusa's face on it – see? Those wiggly bits are her hair-serpents. Only the Goddess of Wisdom would tell Perseus to use _reflections_ as a murder weapon." She snorted in rather amused contempt. "The one with Jessica Rabbit's figure is the one you want, I guess. Aphrodite."

"Yes." Athenodora had instructed as such, but - "Beth, I had no idea you were so knowledgeable of Ancient Greek deities."

Beth shrugged, still looking slightly embarrassed. "I loved learning about the Ancient Greeks at school. Plus, _Clash of the Titans_ is one of Mum's favourite films." She cleared her throat. "But this place looks like it was just _grown_ out of the ground, right?"

"I believe that was Aro's intention. He carved it all himself, according to Dora."

"All this? Bloody hell. He never fails to surprise, does he?"

Anna's smile was a bright secret. "No." Crouching down, she gently placed the goblet of blood upon Aphrodite's pedestal and lit the bowl of oil. Its small flame threw strange shadows around the alcove.

As Anna stepped back, placing a hand on her heart, Beth glanced around awkwardly. She dared not say anything in case she ruined it. Whatever _it_ was. Her mother had been Christian, though had left it up to her children to make their own decisions on what they believed. Beth had always respected and admired her for that. She certainly didn't believe in any kind of traditional God now, but she'd always acknowledged that there was probably some higher power…somewhere.

So she watched Anna with interest, trying to guess what was going through her sister's mind. Anna still held onto her beliefs diligently. She looked happy now; _serene_ , actually, almost as close to asleep as she could get, standing at the feet of a Goddess. The oddness of the situation suddenly hit Beth full in the face.

"Wait. Doesn't this feel a bit… blasphemous? Praying to a pagan goddess like this?"

Anna did not answer. Her head was bowed, and after a moment of silence, Beth began to doubt if she'd even heard her. "I'm still praying to _Him_ , Beth," she said eventually. "All these other Gods…I believe these are all different aspects of Him."

Beth liked that nice idea, tucking it away in her mind for another time. "Oh. Do you want this?" She offered the small bag she was still holding, and Anna smiled in thanks. "What are you praying for? Unless…it's not like a birthday wish if you tell me, is it?"

Anna laughed softly. "No, Beth." She opened the bag and slowly began feeding the curled-up petals to the flame, one by one. "I'm praying for…strength."

Beth frowned. "Shouldn't you be praying to Athena, then? _Oh_. I'm thinking of the wrong sort of strength." Her eyebrows disappeared into her fringe at her sister's sheepish expression. "Well, honestly I'm surprised Aro hasn't been asking for the same." She crowed with laughter as Anna gasped.

"You are dreadful!" Then she laughed, and Beth knew she didn't mind. She probably even agreed.

Since coming back to Volterra, Beth didn't think she'd ever heard her sister laugh so much. The affection and pride she felt for her was an immense thing, almost knocking the air from her lungs.

That was when the idea came to her, like a furtively whispered word and, for a second, Beth balked from it. _Disrespectful. This is Anna's moment_ , _not mine._

But this wedding marked a shift in their bond. It had been lurking in the back of Beth's mind for a long time, and now here was the proof. She could _feel_ it, like the air before a storm. They were changed, both of them; they were pulling away from one another, to pursue different paths.

Except, for the first time, Beth felt no panic, no fear about it. She waited for it to strike and steal her breath, but she was left with only a strange kind of peace as she moved to drop her notebook into the fire.

" _Beth!_ " Anna's cry was a shocked exhale. Her arm was a blur to save it – until Beth gently stopped her.

"It's okay. Don't."

Anna's eyes were huge, uncomprehending. "But all your work! Why did you -?"

Beth shrugged. "I don't need it anymore."

"But - are you sure? All your research on the Cullens -?"

"I don't need it. It's too late now, anyway." Beth was admiring the flames' quick work, and in an instant of flash-bulb clarity, Anna watched her adolescent awkwardness slipping away. It revealed a calm maturity; coupled with her easy smile, Anna wondered what Demetri would have made of it, as she listened to Beth speak. "All that stuff I wrote? Too many secrets to carry around. I'll just buy another one and start afresh," she insisted.

Nodding, Anna closed her mouth to swallow. "Alright. But it would have been good of you to tell me beforehand."

"I know. I'm sorry, but it felt like the right time." Then Beth hunched her shoulders, and she was the teenager again. "You won't tell Dora, will you?"

"Of course not." Anna took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "What happens in the temple stays in the temple, yes?" Anna smiled as Beth chuckled.

"Well said, my Lady."

They watched the little fire consume their offerings. They were thinking the same thing at that moment, although they didn't know it, about how their conjoined path had taken its horrific turn in a similar fashion. It was comforting then, that they were able to face the flames today without those same feelings of dismay or grief.

"They would be proud of us, wouldn't they?" Beth said softly. "You, especially."

Anna smiled. "Yes… I'm sure they would."

She eventually thanked Aphrodite by pouring the blood onto the remains. With all flames extinguished, they left, feeling lighter and rejuvenated as they walked back with Dora and Corin to Anna's chamber. With six hours to go before the wedding, it had been time for the bride's cleansing ritual.

After Corin had fetched enough water in a vase from the garden stream, Anna was undressed by Dora (who had ignored her protestations, claiming they "were all girls here"). Stepping into the water, Anna had discovered it was surprisingly soft and quite warm, reaching as far as her collar-bone. It was also scented with different oils and flower petals, making the whole experience all the more relaxing.

As Corin helped her wash her hair, gently massaging her scalp (which had felt wonderful), she asked. "Where's my maid of honour?"

"Here, darling!" Came an excited voice. "And I bring belated Christmas presents."

Cracking open an eye, Anna had seen Beth had found an excellent website on her travels, selling personalised items of clothing. This happened to include bathrobes, which she had taken full advantage of. Pale lilac and gloriously soft, there was one for each of them, with their names and titles stitched on in flawless, black calligraphy. Beth was indeed the 'maid of dishonour' in hers.

An hour had passed since then, and the bride was now having her hair done by her head-bridesmaid. With gentle clucking about the sheer mass of curls she was dealing with, Dora was proving to be a marvellous hair-dresser.

"Oh, he likes my hair loose," Anna insisted when it looked like she wanted to pull it up.

"He also enjoys playing with it, my dear. Who are we to deprive him of that?" Dora laughed. "Tonight is a special night, perhaps _the_ most special night of your life. Make it _last_ , Anna. _Enjoy_ it. You remember all the things I taught you?"

"Yes. Of course." Anna glanced at Beth in her reflection, embarrassed to be talking about such things in front of her. She was swishing her skirt along to the playlist she had created for the occasion, like an excitable girl playing dress-up, circling the mirrors that had replaced the mannequins.

"I can't believe this is finally happening," Anna whispered. "Oh, what do you suppose he's doing right now? Do you think he's ready yet?"

Here Beth looked over at her. She gave a small chuckle. "Babe, he's been ready since last year." She came over to kneel down carefully beside her. " _Before_ that, even. Not long to wait now." She then glanced at Dora for confirmation, who nodded.

"All that is left is the dress, and you are ready."

Anna clenched her fists together in her lap. In the mirror, she could see the dress hanging expectantly beneath its cover, on the door of the wardrobe. "Yes, I am."

* * *

"Lord Aro." Celia's voice was a sleepy Irish drawl. In a last attempt to find something to do, Aro had come here to see her. After stepping inside to let him in, she smiled at him with half-lidded eyes. "I wasn't expecting you here. Not getting cold feet, I hope?"

He chuckled. "I trust you are still agreeable to singing at the ceremony, dear Celia?"

Her head nodded slowly. "That I am. The maid of honour very kindly suggested some songs. Ah, but they're appropriate, don't you fret none," she smiled when Aro looked a little alarmed. "Her taste is music is…old-fashioned for one so young." She shifted in her stance. "Would you like to see the set-list?"

"Please."

It consisted of twenty songs, some classical pieces that Aro recognised, but most of which were from the 1960s and onwards. They made him smile, impressed by Beth's ever-perceptive nature towards his bride.

"Anna will be delighted to hear them. Thank you, Celia."

They had no idea that, at that moment, a certain dishonourable maid was slipping downstairs to see how things were progressing outside. She paused on the first step, grinned at their conversation topic, and scurried away.

Outside, the morning was cool and crisp with the promise of spring. Fearing a potential encounter similar to that of Marilyn Monroe, Beth was glad the breeze could not touch her under her glamour.

She found the garden as a hive of activity. Despite their speed, she observed the Guard members for a time, watching them tie gold ribbons and flower garlands to every available tree.

At Anna's insistence, the Guard all wore different shades of blue. Beth saw Jane looping ribbons in the freshly-painted bridge fences. She looked disarmingly sweet in a frilled, tourquoise dress and matching ballet shoes.

Marcus was a dark pillar stood upon the bridge, staring out like he was somewhere else entirely. Demetri was there too, sitting on the ground, threading – of all things! – a daisy-chain circlet for someone to wear. He looked quite relaxed, long fingers manipulating the delicate stems with surprising gentleness. Passing the completed chain to a laughing Chelsea, he grinned.

Having never seen him do such a thing, Beth was quite agog, before her phone chose to make a noise. Of course it was Anna asking her to come back, but the loud chime made Beth panic as Demetri's head jerked up at the sound. He raised an eyebrow, but Beth didn't see it, naturally. She was already gone.

* * *

Anna's transformation was complete. That was how it felt to her, and it thrilled and frightened her equally. Her face was to be covered by a thin veil, much to her chagrin; it was only to be removed once Beth had given her away.

She had tried the blasted thing out already. It had reminded her of looking through a net curtain, the kind her mother probably would have had at the window in the drawing-room.

Besides that, Anna wasn't sure what to make of herself. It certainly didn't reassure her that the other women appeared to have suddenly lost the ability to speak.

"How…is it?" She had to lift her skirts to turn slowly around. "Do I look okay?" She directed these questions at Beth, who had just returned, grinning, from the garden. She was far less likely to sugar-coat a disaster, if there was one.

" _Okay?_ Please, you've never looked less than amazing," she snorted.

"You look _magnificent_ ," Corin breathed.

"The perfect Queen," Dora gasped out. Her linked hands were tucked beneath her chin like a child. She looked about ready to cry with happiness. "Dearest Anna, is it was time?"

Anna took a breath. She had been a mess of prickling nerves all evening; what was settling over her now was a blissful wave of calm. What had she even been worried about?

She met Beth's eyes, and smiled. "It is time."

The journey to the garden was far slower than she would have liked. Were it not for the delicate material of their dresses, she would have run there. They found the castle empty. Corin and Dora walked behind them, talking in hushed, excitable whispers. Who knew how long it had been since they had left their room?

Beth was babbling. "This is it, eh? You're getting _married._ Fuck. I can't quite believe it myself – not that I didn't think you'd go through with it. Oh my God, that's the ultimate TV soap cliché, don't you think?"

"It should be the bride who is nervous, Beth," Anna remarked with a smile, startling her and causing her chiffon to wobble alarmingly.

"I ain't nervous. It's just…I've just realised that this might be the last time we do this."

Anna frowned, unsure by what that meant. "Do what, exactly?"

"Well…me talking absolute bollocks, while you laugh. Stuff like that. As _normal_ as we can get. Once you're married…" Beth smirked, thinking of a certain telepath and his wife. "Well, let's say you won't have much time outside of that bedroom of yours. At least not for a couple of years."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I'll forget you," Anna replied, after a small, involuntary giggle. "Although you will undoubtedly be touring the globe and breaking hearts in that time."

"Ha! I'm not sure about the latter. The globe-trotting sounds right up my street, though."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you." Anna squeezed her arm warmly. "Beth?"

"Yeah, dear?"

"You look lovely with your hair out of your eyes."

"Fuck off," Beth laughed, ignoring Corin's shocked gasp. "This day is about you, remember? Compared to you, I am nothing but a pile of dog-shit."

"Are you criticising my work, Beth dear?" Dora teased genially as they passed through the back entrance to the garden. "Oh, wait! The veil. Anna, don't forget your veil…"

With her running back to their room, Anna and Beth exchanged a look. "Heaven forbid I do," she said with a smile, and Beth crowed with laughter.

* * *

Somewhere along the way to the bridge, Renata had tucked a large white rose into Aro's lapel pocket. Its rich smell made him feel a little dizzy – or was that just the anticipation?

A day without Anna had been the longest of tortures. He was the musical note waiting to be played, the wine waiting to be tasted, and the sound of women laughing upstairs – his _bride_ , laughing – had persistently struck him with an excruciating ecstasy all night.

Now the reward was in sight. The tuxedo was on, his hair was immaculate, and his vows were burning a hole in his breast pocket. He was only half-aware of the murmuring of his Guard, of Celia finishing warming up in her corner. The pond was a rippling blanket beneath the bridge, which creaked quietly under him.

On a whim, he took a tell-tale taste of the air. Corin and Dora's were familiar to him, lilac and citrus; they would arrive first, but he was soon gifted with Anna's approaching scent – then there was Beth, she of cinnamon and summer apples, which Demetri found so appealing.

The world turned faster almost. Aro saw him spring to attention as Celia began Anna's song. He heard Renata give an excited gasp, and the ceremony began.

He barely spared Dora and Corin a glance, though they sashayed forth like petals on the breeze, beaming and lovely in pale blue togas. Aro felt Marcus stiffen as Corin's influence began its instinctive work, easing their bearings and bringing foolish smiles to every face in the garden.

Then Anna came into view, and…Aro forgot all else. Despite her face being hidden by a diaphanous veil, even the sun cowered behind a cloud, so humbled was she by his Queen, so utterly eclipsed by her brilliance. How had he never seen it before? Anna _was_ the sun, the moon, and every star in the heavens, swathed in white laced in silver from head to feet, revealing just the right amount of cleavage.

The sigh that trickled from his lips fell in a hushed groan.

" _Un angelo è venuto._ "

* * *

"May I run now?" Anna whispered. She almost meant it as a jest, but Beth began to walk faster, chuckling.

"He scrubs up well, doesn't he? Hm, I don't think I've ever seen him in anything but black before."

"No…I haven't either."

Whoever had made the suit were exceptionally talented, that much was obvious. It emphasised every bit of him, every taut muscle, and it would have rendered Anna breathless in that aspect alone, except the colour of it made her feel quite thirsty.

She was aware the Guard watched her with something like quiet reverence. The veil tickled her face, as irritating as a fly, and she longed to remove it. She needed him to _see_ her.

"Just five more steps; almost there," Beth said softly, as in tune to her moods as always. "Three, two…"

Their feet thumped against the bridge's planks, and she was there, and his smile was barely contained and effervescent. She only just heard Marcus asking, wearily, if Beth was ready and willing to relinquish her to Aro, and she could tell Beth was clearly trying not to laugh.

"Yes. I am – now, for God's sake, take that veil off her face!"

Many laughed at that. "With utmost pleasure," Aro answered. His hands lifted the offending material gently but quickly, and the Guard murmured their approval.

To see him with unclouded eyes… it was like falling, falling before realising she had a perfectly good set of wings to make her soar.

"Ah. There you are," Aro purred. His eyes crinkled beneath the weight of his smile, and Anna took his hands and felt and _thought_ , because she could not speak _._

 _I love you. I love you. I love you._


	12. Chapter 12: A first time for everything

**Chapter 12:**

 **A first time for everything part 1**

Marcus' baritone was soothing, as he spoke the necessary words of the ritual, binding Aro's right hand to Anna's left hand with red ribbon.

It was time for the vows. Aro started by presenting a ring – and two neatly folded pieces of paper from his jacket.

 _Oh_ , _boy._ Beth thought with a small sigh.

"The world is a strange place." A perfectly-timed chuckle. "We are testimony of that, are we not? But, looking around at everyone on this extraordinary day, one cannot help but think of those who cannot be with us, sharing in our joy. And yet…without Antoine and Sabine's sacrifice, who can say when I would have met this wonderful woman standing before me now?"

Anna smiled, ducking her head, and, in a dramatic flourish, Aro let the papers flutter to the floor (and Beth rolled her eyes).

"But let us not dwell on the past. Anna, my love, I look into your eyes, and I see a woman who has blossomed. As Queen, by my side, you will continue to blossom for years to come, I am certain. You are both wise, patient, and your astounding capacity to _love_ , even when all seems bleak, is commendable. I am humbled by you. Ah! You laugh, but know I speak the truth. With you, my Aphrodite, I am blessed, and I look to our future with gladness. We are strong, you and I. May our love reign eternal."

Aro slipped the ring onto Anna's free hand. It was surprisingly plain, a solid silver band, but it looked quite beautiful alongside Anna's engagement ring.

As the Guard applauded, Anna swallowed nervously. Anna had kept her own secret from everyone, even Beth, and so it only made sense that they would be drawn from her heart, like jewels from a treasure-chest. Indeed, she hadn't felt the need to write any vows, until now. The sudden stage-fright was a punch to the stomach.

Then Aro squeezed her hand, the one joined to his. "Let them hear your feelings. Let them hear our story."

 _Our story._ She bit her lip. The applause had trickled to silence…and the words she needed, the words she had been waiting to say all this time began to flow from her mouth, as if on their own accord.

"In all truth, it shames me now, to look back on the life I have lived, and know that it was fear keeping me prisoner. Fear of my abilities, fear of the man whose brutality, unbeknownst to him, would lead me to this miracle. Antoine always told me I was meant for far _more_ than an ordinary vampire's life. But…I did not heed him, and he never told me anything beyond that, anyhow. Like always, he made me seek out the answers myself." Anna smiled, and the Guard all laughed fondly.

"What can I say that will do you justice, Aro? You showed me not to be afraid of my abilities. You believed in me, when I couldn't. Without you, I would still be that timid girl, so afraid to touch anyone, and so afraid to listen to what my heart wanted. No more. Never again shall I let fear hold me in twain. Before you, I was in a cage. You have set me free - oh, to be filled with so much love, I feel as if I could fly with the birds themselves! And it is your entire fault."

Everyone laughed again at that, especially the man to blame. Anna was so overcome with emotion; she had to pause to collect herself. "No words can express how grateful I am to you. _For_ you. I hope this ring will make a fine start… to the great future ahead of us."

With that, it came as no surprise to anyone when Marcus barely got to remove the ribbon, or complete the ceremony, before the groom kissed the bride.

* * *

The celebrations continued in the Hall, with more music from Celia (who really had an excellent voice). The feast would come later on, or so Beth had been informed by Renata, which gave an idea of exactly _how_ fresh it would be.

But now a hush fell over the company as, for the first time as a married couple, Anna and Aro took to the floor. They were perfect, of course, moving effortlessly. Aro's hands adorned Anna's waist and back, while she looped her hands around his neck. It reminded Beth, suddenly, of a music-box her Nana had given her, of two (albeit stiff) figures spinning to the sweetly tinny tune of 'Claire De Lune'. There was no replicating the look of bliss on Anna and Aro's faces, though.

With Celia's song ending, some of the other couples joined with them, and Beth found herself alone. Marcus had already taken his quiet leave, and that left –

"Beth, would you care to dance?"

 _Please tell me he didn't just –_ She jerked her head in the direction of the voice, and Demetri was standing there, dressed in his suit, looking irrevocably _devastating_ with his dark hair and eyes…

Her brain spluttered. "Um. What?"

"I asked you if you wanted to dance, with me," he answered carefully, and she barked a laugh.

 _Hell's teeth. This is actually happening._ "Why would you want to dance with _me_?"

"The maid of honour…shouldn't be by herself."

Beth scoffed and looked away. "Awfully considerate of you, Demetri, but you know how much I enjoy pity. Don't bother, okay?" Where had the anger come from? She cringed. "Sorry. That came out wrong."

"I wasn't asking out of pity," he said, dropping his voice. "I merely wanted to know if you _wanted_ to dance."

 _Persistent_ , _aren't you?_ "Um. Well…" Beth looked out onto the dance-floor. _Help._ Anna was lost to her now, and she was stung by the staggering certainty. _I am alone._ She sighed. "Okay. I'll dance. With you. Yeah!"

She fixed a smile on her face – when all she wanted to do was curl up into a sad ball somewhere. Demetri wasn't fooled by her expression, but he took her hand anyway, gently. "Your enthusiasm is most heartening."

"Well, what were you expecting?" She was very aware of how close they were now. She had to crane her neck to look at him. "This is _me._ The _thorn_ in your side. The _fly_ in your ointment. The curly hair in your –"

"Very well." He sighed. "Will you permit me to lead?"

Sensing the sarcasm in his voice, Beth rolled her eyes. "Sure, but you didn't answer my question, Demetri. Be honest. By inviting me to dance, did you expect me to scream and run away?"

Demetri gave a wan smile. "By experience, I thought a punch to the jaw was closer to your approach," he said.

"Ha! So this must be a relief?"

"It _is_ certainly a surprise." He surprised Beth by twirling her, grinning when she swore but didn't stumble. Her glare could melt steel.

"You do that again, I'll change my mind about punching you."

"I shall bear that in mind," he replied coolly, though he was smiling.

Their dance wasn't anything special, moderate steps with the occasional turn, but Beth was astonished to find she rather enjoyed it – if she didn't think about the people watching on. She saw a flash of white, and her heart lurched.

"They look amazing, don't they?" Demetri agreed, and Beth found herself saying, "You don't look too bad, either."

"Do you think so?" He waited for the sardonic grin, some tell-tale idiom to show she wasn't serious, but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Hm." With her face turned away from him, Demetri noticed the slightness of her jaw and neck, and that her earlobes were decorated with clip-on earrings like little black buttons. Her hands felt warm in his, one of which was a canvas for intricate patterns of ink that spiralled from knuckles to wrist.

"Where did you get these done?"

Beth glanced at him, frowned, before seeing what he meant. Then she grinned. "That's Nessie's work."

He blinked. "The half-mortal?"

Her expression grew hard. "Renesmee, yes." She smiled fiercely. "Good, isn't it? I bought the set for her as a Christmas present. She'd never done it before."

"Very impressive. And did she give you this as well?" He plucked the purple band around her wrist, causing the charms on her other bracelet to tinkle musically.

"Yeah, and my braid." That savage look was still in Beth's eye, daring him, and Demetri raised an eyebrow.

"So, they have accepted you into their ranks? You must be happy."

 _Is he mocking me?_ She drawled. "Exceedingly so. I'll be going back to them after the wedding. And the correct term is _coven_ , not rank. They're not an _army_."

 _Though we both know Lord Aro would say otherwise ._ Demetri smiled. "My mistake." He could not ignore how his deceitful heart had taken a dive, knowing that she would be leaving again. "On a different subject, may I say you look particularly striking with your hair up like that?"

Beth sucked in a breath. "You just did." Her eyes flashed, and Demetri sighed.

"You _don't_ want me to think you're beautiful?"

"It's not that _._ " She looked very uncomfortable. "It's just…I mean – this isn't like you. You think I'm a pain, and suddenly I'm – I'm _striking_ – because I do something different with my hair? _Ugh_."

"No," Demetri replied wearily. "What I wanted to say is that it shows you have changed. It is a _good_ change. You seem…older."

Her expression was all eyes, trapping him with their fire. "Well," she said after a while. "It's all coming out now, isn't it?" She attempted a laugh, but it got stuck halfway in her throat. "I suppose I _have_ changed," her voice was thoughtful.

The song had finished, and Demetri automatically moved to its faster rhythm with her following numbly along.

Another window for a risk. Demetri took it. "Do you suppose…now that our covens are united, we should make more of an effort to be friends?" he asked cordially, though he was buzzing with anticipation.

"Friends?" Beth was really staring at him now, her topaz eyes searching for a chink in his tone. Where was the derision she was used to? "Do _you_ think we should?"

"I do, Beth."

"Despite me being a blatant pain in your arse – and the small matter of being friends with some of your enemies?"

Demetri didn't answer at once. He considered what Beth would do if Anna ever let Aro confront the Cullens again. _She would fight for them._ "Yes. In spite of that."

"Wow. Demetri, is this us turning a corner?" Beth's smile was suddenly lightly teasing.

"I believe so."

* * *

Celia loved watching everyone as she sang, but Julia was bothering her, lurking around in her mind like a bad smell. She probably shouldn't have let her in, but she hadn't heard from Julia in a while. Nonetheless, the positive vibes of the wedding grated against her sister's nerves like shards of glass. They saw Demetri and Beth – _Demetri and Beth!_ – dancing and talking together, and Julia finally pounced.

 _Look at them! Revolting! Are you going to stand by and watch this happen? He's your mate. She's still a child._

 _He isn't my_ mate, _Jules._ Unlike Hazel, Celia did not find her sister's sulkiness amusing. _It was one night. It didn't mean anything._

 _God_ , _you're spineless. Hazel would have more to say._

 _Yes_ , _but she isn't here right now_. Onto the song's last chorus. _So all I can say is…leave a message after the beep._

 _Beep!_ Somewhere in Scotland, Michael laughed.

Smiling, Celia went on, _besides_ , she _would say the same. What Demetri does with Beth…I can't stop him._

 _Even certifiable paedophilia?_ Julia sneered.

 _Look at her. She may be small_ , _but she's_ not _a child._

 _I_ am _looking at her. She is_ , _compared to him_ , Julia sniffed. _Compared to everyone here._

 _I don't want to discuss this_ , _Jules. I want to_ enjoy _this party._ Celia wanted to sigh. _Just tell me one thing: have you left Washington?_

Her sister's fury felt like a bullet to her temple. _Yes. For now. She said she would be returning to Forks after the wedding. As soon as she does_ , _I shall have her._

 _Then I shall tell Aro._

 _Do it. I don't care._

 _I know._

 _You're cruel_ , Michael said abruptly, and Celia was stung by it.

 _M-me_ , _Mikey?_

 _He means me_ , Julia said coldly. Hazel _is cruel. She subjected us to this monotonous existence. You know it_ , _Celia. Don't try and defend her._

 _Ah…we've gone over this_ , _Jules…she had no choice_ , Michael said gently.

 _I need to finish this song_ , Celia murmured. _Hazel will speak with you after the feast_ , _alright?_

 _Alright_ , Michael answered. Julia growled.

 _There is nothing left to talk about._

 _Yes_ , _there is._ Celia smiled grimly. _You said so yourself. Hazel always has plenty to say._

Julia just laughed.

* * *

 **Yay! The wedding is almost over...the wedding NIGHT is yet to come *wink***

 **So Demetri and Beth are attempting to be civil with each other again! Let's see if they can manage it better this time...**


	13. Chapter 13: Little Big Mouth

**Hello...it's me! Here's another chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

 **WARNING: some swearing, sexual references and mention of rape.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:**

 **Little Big Mouth**

With the first half of the party winding down, Heidi and her latest catch were due to arrive at any moment. Meanwhile, although this wasn't considered unusual behaviour, Celia had disappeared. Either she was talking with her siblings in private somewhere, or she was about to become someone else.

 _Who will you be now?_ Keen to make distance from the ensuing slaughter, Beth was on her way out of the castle, but she also had other reasons for escaping. Right now, she didn't care what Hazel was doing. _Right now_ even Anna, who she had left in the very capable hands of her husband, had been pushed to the recesses of her mind.

Alice had tried calling her. Not one. _Two._ Her heart was in her mouth, and the words tumbled from her mouth, staccato and panicked.

"What did you see, Alice? Is it Julia?" The night would soon be here, sweet and cool beneath a myriad of stars, and Beth hurried through it, unseen, a restless ghost. Alice's response did nothing to calm her.

"Yes! Beth, I've been trying to call you these past three hours! Where _were_ you?!"

"I - I was at the wedding! I'm sorry, but I didn't want to spoil it with the phone going off. What about Julia?"

"She'll be waiting for you when you come back to Forks. In two days."

"But how would she know –?"Beth sucked in a breath, realising. "Shit. Celia must've overheard me talking with Demetri…"

"What?"

"Never mind. What happened next?"

"Well it's difficult to say." Alice was silent. "Now that I've told you, the vision is unclear. Before, she caught you unawares, and she –"

Beth felt quite sick. She took a breath. "Okay. T-then I'll just have to postpone my trip, right? I'll have to avoid Hazel now, just in case I let something slip. Was – was anyone else hurt in the fight? Did you see?"

"Just you." Alice sounded contrite. "We tried to get there. The pack did their best, but…it was too late, Beth. I'm sorry. That's all you need to know."

"O-okay." Beth took another breath, forcing her legs to keep moving and not give out under her. "I could postpone my trip for a bit…"

Alice breathed a sigh. "Yes. Stay in Volterra for as long as possible; you'll be safer for it. Tell your sister what I told you, and she'll –"

"What about Hazel? Is she going to leave soon? Have you seen anything about that? Or her brother?"

"Michael is on his way to Washington as we speak. Hazel…oh…she'll be going to find Julia with him."

"Right. Okay. Well, as you say, I'll tell Anna what you told me about your vision, and –"

"Tell Demetri, too." Did Alice's voice change then? Maybe it was the phone reception. "You're not alone in this, Beth. Julia won't have the chance to get to you." Alice was smiling now. "Even the Volturi like having you around."

Beth made a face. "Just my sister." Then she thought of Demetri, and felt a stab of bewilderment.

As if she could hear this, Alice said, "You'd be surprised."

Beth sighed. "Yeah. Okay." Just when she thought she knew where she stood with him, he was now offering the hand of friendship to her – and she had _agreed_ to it.

She didn't want to let Alice go, but she was really quite thirsty. She was glad when Alice promised to send the family her love and immense gratitude. For keeping an eye on her. For caring enough to worry about what happened to her.

But now was not the time for moping. If she was lucky, a small herd of elk still roamed in the woodland nearby and, with winter coming to its close, a couple of bears. They were _always_ fun. Setting off, it didn't take Beth long to catch a scent. It wasn't a bear, but the proud bull-elk would give Beth a decent work-out before a meal.

When she was done hunting, she wondered what everyone was doing right now. She was too far away from the castle to know for sure. A macabre part of Beth marvelled, not for the first time, how strange it had to be in those tourists' position; to enter such a magnificent place under the guide of such a lovely woman, only to be…

Beth shuddered. She could never quite finish that trail of thought. She hoped (not without a wry smile) Anna was enjoying herself. _What a night you have ahead of you._

There was still time before the shops closed, and so Beth purchased a fresh notebook covered in pictures of Volterra's architecture. The woman at the counter looked surprised to see one so young out so late, but she smiled, perhaps a little bewilderedly, when Beth chatted to her briefly in semi-fluent Italian.

Toying with the idea of night classes, the book was currently burning a hole in her back pocket. For now, though, Beth was content with sitting in a tree, listening to the wedding playlist again while her mind wandered. A delicate spring breeze tickled her braid, and Demetri flashed through her mind again. His teasing, the unexpectedly gentle way he had held her as they danced, were all evidence of a slight thaw in his demeanour. The memory of him twirling her wasn't the sole reason her heart stirred, and that only made her panic.

 _It was just the wedding and the romance_ , _that is all…That. Is. All._

* * *

Wearing nothing but a baggy vest top and shorts, Hazel slunk through the growing darkness like a cat. Celia wouldn't have enjoyed this, but it had to be done. The narrow alleyways were choked with rubbish with the walls pulsing with distant, angry-sounding music that reminded Hazel of home. The people were different, of course. She had encountered whores in the back-streets, leaning lazily out of windows and doorways of the pleasure-houses, all with the same slightly glazed, made-up eyes, wearing loose clothes on their once curvaceous frames.

Hazel caught the eye of one smoking a joint on a balcony. She had to be barely twenty, still shapely and pretty, wearing gold hoops and a crop-top that revealed a tanned stomach. The girl gave Hazel a cool, inquiring look and Hazel smiled but kept walking.

 _You don't want what I'm offerin'_ , _sweet'eart._

It was still early, but she had already seen lots of men sniffing around like dogs on heat; it didn't take her long to nab a bite. This one reeked of cologne to try and mask the flop-sweats, and his crucifix was being pushed uncomfortably into Hazel's collar-bone.

Draining the last of him, Hazel dropped his corpse, and meticulously rearranged him into a sitting position against the wall. He looked like a homeless person settling in for the night now. Hazel patted a flabby jowl, before sauntering away with a new leather jacket and a few extra Euros in her pocket.

Julia was sulking, and Mikey was on his way to Washington. She would see him soon, but she alone again tonight. What to do now? Crucifix had filled her tank, so to speak. She almost considered returning to the castle, but the unusual scent of cinnamon apples was too tempting to pass up. It didn't fit in this place, luring her towards the edge of the city like siren to a wild scrub of woodland that smelt of animal shit and death. Yes, there was a casualty: a powerful-looking elk that had to be twice Hazel's size.

She took note of the neat bite mark in his crooked neck, and the crescent grooves torn in his coarse coat. _Well_ , _well_ , _well._ He had even lost a branch from his left antler in the struggle. Snapped off like a broken chair-leg; there it was a few metres away, and all the while, Kool and the Gang enthusiastically played on, sounding strangely muffled. Hazel smiled her cold smile.

"The music choice is…unusual. But this is quite the gruesome scene you've set. I'm impressed."

The music stopped dissonantly – but the button-presser chose not to appear.

Hazel's lip curled again. "Awright, then, I'll play. Come out; come out, wherever you are…" She made to move towards the trees.

" _Please_ don't sing that song; it happens to be from my favourite film." Beth said, too insulted to keep her silence. Shaking her glamour off, she felt every inch of her five feet. The other vampire was looking exceptionally imposing tonight, draped in what looked like stolen a leather jacket (judging by the sweaty-man-smell), flapping around her hips like bat-wings.

Hazel raised dark eyebrows. "An old-fashioned preference for one so young; I'd thought you more of a… _High School Musical_ sort."

The scowl came easily to Beth. High School Musical? _Jesus Christ._ She folded her arms. "What do you want?"

Hazel's smile flashed. "Hit a nerve there, did I?" She mimicked her posture, leeching the defiance out of it. "Sorry. Meant it only in playful jest."

 _Of course you did._ Rolling her eyes, Beth made a conscious effort to appear indifferent. "You're in the wrong place if _you're_ looking for something to hunt, so why're you here?"

Hazel crowed with laughter. "Our tracker was right. You _are_ a prickly one. I like tha'." There was that lovely look of surprise again. Hazel's teeth gleamed wetly in the dark. "As I'm here, I thought I'd better talk to you."

"You're doing that already, _sweet'eart_ ," Beth droned.

"Hmm." Hazel gave a wink, making Beth start and frown over what it meant. "Except what I have to say might be considered _noteworthy_ to you: any chance your _majestic_ sister told you _I_ have a sister?"

This one was an open book. Real fear stole into Beth's expression, making her folded arms look even more like a defence mechanism. "And a brother, yes. Your – your sister wants to –"

"Kill you. Hm. We vampires get all unnecessary over the death of loved ones, you found that?" Hazel gave her a pointed look. "Like our Julia. Oho, she was _always_ one for drama, even as a girl. But this!" She left it hanging. Sympathy was ill-suited to her sharply angled face.

Beth didn't care for it either way. She was bitterly frightened now, bracing herself for a familiar blow. _Get it over with._ "Who…who did she lose?"

"He of the storm." Hazel was solemn. "Darius Tuono. I've heard _wonderful_ things about him –"

"Oh, I bet ** _._** " Beth's teeth ground audibly together. " _He_ _of the storm_. The storm's passed, but we're still finding the bodies. Did you know he raped his victims before he slaughtered them? His _power_ meant they didn't even know it. He didn't discriminate. One of them was almost _Anna_. One of them was almost _me_ \- but she stopped him, and he held onto that pretty little grudge until the day he turned to ash _._ " She laughed. "Now you're telling me your bat-shit sister wants revenge for us doing the world a favour?"

That was the question she wanted to say, but she was rudely interrupted by Hazel ramming her into a tree trunk. The force of the collision rattled her teeth, scattering leaves to the ground.

Hazel hissed. "And here she is. The mouth I've heard so much about," she sneered, blowing the stink of hot blood and stale smoke in Beth's face. "It might get Demetri stiff – but you talk about my sister like that again, and I might have to shut that pretty gob of yours. Permanently." She slammed a fist into the tree to further hammer the threat home, spraying bark everywhere. Beth got some in her eye.

"Hit a nerve, did I?" She breathed, almost laughing, shivering. She heard a snap of a twig nearby, and her heart sank. "You kill me – let's see how well Anna takes that."

"How interesting," Demetri deadpanned from the shadows. His blue shirt glimmered in the dark as he ambled over. "Let's see how she takes your death-wish. Shall we?"

 _My night just got better._ Beth's humiliation was a thick, black thing filling her stomach. She took some comfort from his presence, as Hazel stepped away, who didn't seem at all bothered by his intrusion.

She lit up a cigarette with a Betty Boop lighter. "Lo, the valiant hero arrives," she proclaimed with grandeur, blowing smoke. Beth slid away from her with her eyes on the floor, though she could feel Demetri's gaze cooling on her humiliated head. When he spoke again, she felt a cruel stab of betrayal.

"It would seem Beth does not return your affections after all, Hazel. A damn shame."

"Oh, I don't know about tha'." Hazel grinned past her cigarette, only too willing to play along. "Think she's warming to me."

How _dare_ they make banter like this? Like Beth couldn't hear? Like she didn't exist? Actually, sounded good right now, but this was all more than Beth could stomach. "Oh, _fuck_ _off_ ".

Her fury was made all the worse by Hazel laughing, puffing smoke like a thundering train. "S'early days, of course." Still sniggering, she took another pull of her cigarette. "Go on, Prince Charming. Rescue the damsel from the jaws of the dragon. I'm sure you two have better places to be."

Demetri was serious now. He wouldn't forget what had happened tonight. "Indeed." He looked over to address Beth – but she was already gone, cowed and furious beneath her glamour. She could be anywhere by now, and Demetri had no idea where.

Hazel watched this with sly interest. "Another fun parlour trick. Enjoy, Demetri."

"Have a care, Hazel," he retorted smoothly. "Beth is right. A word of this to our Queen and you won't be smiling for long."

"Hm. True. But the girlie brought it upon herself."

Demetri allowed himself a dry smile. "I don't doubt that for a moment." His face grew troubled. "She only ever lashes out when threatened or afraid."

"That's because I told her Julia's motive for hunting her." Demetri looked curious, so she told him. "By the looks of it, Tuono is quite the bad penny, eh? Filling my sister's head with his horseshit –"

"What are you going to do?"

"Mh." Hazel cast her cigarette stub to the floor, crushing it into the dirt. "As of tomorrow, I'm leaving to meet with Michael. We're gonna go find Jools."

Demetri stood a little straighter. "Then I should accompany you."

She grinned, though it was more of a grimace now. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

He wouldn't ask what would happen when they found Julia. The bright, raw pain in her eyes said enough. "Inform me when you are ready to leave."

"Yessir. So, what will you do with yourself now, hm?"

He smiled grimly. "I have a damsel to find."

Hazel laughed. "A search for an invisible girl who doesn't wish to talk to you… hm! I hafta say, I can think of better ways to spend an evening. She's a strange one." Demetri chuckled at that and she ignored it. "If you could see what I could see –"

"Then tell me," he said, feeling a shiver of intrigue.

"Alright. It's like there's a part of her trying to pull its way _out_. You get me? An older version of herself – with freckles all over, these fantastic green eyes…still a red-head, though. Hm. There I was thinkin' it was a dye-job."

"You mean to say," Demetri said quietly, "Beth desires to be human?"

"Hm! And our Beth's got a whole family too _._ A mum, a brother and a little sister. A little _dog_ , for Chrissake. They follow her around if I look close enough, smiling away like they haven't seen her in forever."

"We were brought to her home town by The Child of the Moon; it lived near her family," he answered. "She defied orders to stay away from them."

"Bad girl." Hazel leered. "What about her shirtless boy, though? Any idea who he is?"

Demetri tensed. "What boy?"

"Oh, too muscular for my taste. Ah." Hazel's eyes widened as she realised. "A skin-changer, now I think about it. A wolf."

"A wolf." Demetri's tone was cold. His lip curled in disgust. _Are you so perverted_ , _Elizabeth?_

Hazel shrugged, though her eyes were wary. "If it helps, that desire is inconsequential. A sweet lil' crush, if anythin'. Nothing to worry about."

Demetri growled. "I should think not."

"Hm. Nice to see _yours_ haven't changed. You keep acting the way you do, Prince Charming, and see where it gets you. Unless – you fancy some company tonight?"

 _Lonely again_ , _are we?_ "Another night, perhaps."

"Alright. See you in the morning then. Don' let the damsel bite…'less you want her to." _And we both know you do._ That was the utterance she didn't say, and it made Demetri feel like a shamed little boy, caught with his hand in his trousers.

It took him a while to shake off that feeling, especially as his search was close to hopeless from the very start. As long as Beth's glamour was at work, Demetri was blind.

He was forced to try and think as she would, which was a welcome balm to his frustration. If there was one thing he knew about Beth (besides her alarmingly short temper), he knew she was predictable. She wouldn't return to the castle tonight, and would probably remain somewhere isolated to lick her wounds in peace. He wouldn't disturb her. Let her sulk.

That was his conclusion – before being rugby-tackled into a bush. Had he predicted this?

No.

He was being struck by invisible fists, and there Beth was, her face twisted with fury. "You – wanted – to – be – _friends?!_ _Huh?_ What about her? What is _Hazel_ to you?"

He had seen Beth frightened before, and he had definitely seen her angry – but not like this. Her face was taut, desperately reminiscent of a woman trying to keep tears at bay. Rolling out of her reach, Demetri jack-knifed, and grabbed her arms, pushing her back into a tree. It juddered, remained standing, but only just.

"She wasn't going to hurt you. I assure you. She is an _ally_." He blocked her fist and went to knock her to the floor, but Beth feinted gracefully to the side and aimed a brutal kick to his stomach.

"Bull _shit!_ " She was untrained, however, sloppy with rage, and he caught her foot, twisted it until she fell with a loud curse.

"Listen to me, Beth –"

"No! You were _laughing_ at me, you and her." She ducked her head to hide her hurt. "That's not exactly a _friendly_ thing to do. An ally wouldn't _threaten_ the way she did."

"And you are hysterical. Stop." Demetri swiped her legs out from under her before she could lunge at him again. He had time to see the purest look of surprise on her face before she hit the ground with a thud. He then pinned her to the floor between his knees.

She thrashed and fought beneath him. "Get _off_! _"_

But it was evident he had training and size in his favour, and so would not move. He had to laugh. "You're proving my point far too well."

Demetri's hands were like rocks, pushing hers above Beth's head. The silk of his shirt brushed the sensitive inside of her wrists. Beth was very conscious that his long body was hovering inches away from hers.

She was at his mercy. Just as she had been with Darius the night she died.

Her lips trembled. She would not beg. She would _not._ "Get off me, Demetri," she whispered.

"I will," Demetri murmured his gaze unreadable. The thought of the wolf nibbled at him. He shoved it away. "If you are calm."

A shaky laugh escaped her. _How can I be_ calm _with you on top of me?_ His hair looked impossibly black in this light, and the darkest evening shadows pooled beneath his cheek bones and below his lips. Only his eyes were truly visible, glinting bright-hot red into hers.

Beth licked her lips, actually _licked her lips_ , and she grimaced with embarrassment. "Okay. Okay. Just one thing… _be_ _honest_ , if you can. If Hazel does something like that, if she threatens me again, what will you do?"

"She won't do it again, unless you give her reason to."

Beth jerked her head impatiently, and felt him tense. "I _know_. But if she _did –_ "

"You should not take her teasing to heart," he answered with a small smile. "But I will, as you said, stand up for you if it was required. You should be comforted to know she is going to find her sister with her brother. They will succeed, certainly with my help."

"You should start now. She's in Washington." When Demetri looked astonished, Beth hastily explained, "Alice told me so. She – she had a vision that Julia would find me when I went back there, because Celia overheard us talking before. If I leave now I…won't make it," she concluded lamely, and fiercely looked away.

Demetri felt a powerful surge of compassion. "It was a vision. Nothing more," he said softly. With her head turned to the side, her hair was coming loose from its bun, silkily enticing him to move it from her cheek. He relinquished her wrists. "You're alright."

She laughed, meeting his eyes again. "Says the man who is sitting on me." In truth, she was mortified by how excited this was starting to make her. She dropped her arms, being careful not to touch him, muttering, "I'll be good. Get off me, and I _promise_ I won't punch you anymore."

He hesitated, which made her suck in an angry breath. She tasted his pine-y scent, the tang of his cologne. _Shit._ Was he enjoying this?

Demetri saw her relax, though she was refusing to look at him again. He took it as a good sign that the fire had gone out of her eyes.

"I will be leaving Volterra with Hazel tomorrow morning." He pushed himself up, and offered a gentlemanly hand to help her to her feet. Surprise, suspicion and relief all tumbled into Beth's expression, but she took it, awkwardly murmuring her thanks. "Dare I ask what you said to upset Hazel so?"

Beth immediately groaned, stuffing her hands in her pockets. "I called her sister crazy." She cringed when Demetri hissed. "What? She is. Julia hasn't even _met_ me and she wants me dead."

"Indeed. But that was an opinion you should have kept to yourself."

Beth grunted. "Don't tell me you think Julia's compulsion to kill me isn't a little bit _extreme_." Then she twisted her lip, and seemed to fight herself over something. "Can I…ask you something? About Hazel?"

Demetri was immediately wary. "If you must," he said.

"Is she your mate?"

She may as well have punched him in the mouth. "What?" He demanded coldly, and Beth cringed again. His night with Hazel was their secret. Only Master Aro knew of it. Had Anna told her? It wasn't in her nature to be a gossip-monger.

"Sorry, but I –"

"No. She is not my mate."

"But you want her to be," Beth replied boldly, with her eyes flickering from him to the evidence of their charged encounter on the ground.

"Why do you say that?" He asked and she snorted quietly.

"I can see it between you two, plain as day."

He growled, thinking about the wolf again. "Why do you care, Elizabeth?"

"Because it…doesn't seem like something _you_ would do." She frowned, thinking about his previous cordiality. "Can you blame me for being curious? I mean, she doesn't seem the sort to like _men._ "

"Hazel enjoys the company of both sexes. Although it's certainly none of your business."

Beth sighed. "Okay. Fine. Forget I asked." But she was looking openly at him now, like he was a painting she was trying to find meaning to, while somewhere, Hazel was heading back to the castle.

"The feast is over, if you wish to return," Demetri said shortly.

"That's okay. I'm good here." Beth shrugged in a bid to look nonchalant. "You can go back, if you want. _Is Hazel waiting for you somewhere?_ She savagely bit her tongue, feeling a nasty twinge in her gut. "Kick Julia's arse for me."

He started at that, discomfited. "I – yes. Goodnight." Then he walked away, feeling her eyes on him all the way home.

"I owe you one," she whispered, and disappeared to call Alice again.

* * *

For all of Alice's power, she had not anticipated this development. Apparently Beth now wanted to _protect_ Demetri. They had been on the phone for half an hour, discussing what Beth had learnt. Alice was sat at the dining-room table just as they had been before, when they weren't sure if Red was a threat or a friend; that now felt like a very long time ago.

Talking with Edward, he reasoned Beth's change of heart was her way of repaying Demetri for all he had done for her. Maybe. It was difficult to think when the visions were coming in fast, darting across Alice's sight like silverfish.

 _Beth being caught by Demetri, tucked away in an aeroplane seat. His fury. Her fury. Ice and fire. A stunning spectacle._

In Beth's mind, she could follow Hazel and Demetri, invisible. Yeah. Sneak aboard the plane, stay quiet.

 _Sure you could_ , _Beth_ , Alice had said. She almost laughed again now. _Please_ , _just stay in Volterra. Stay safe._

 _Yeah, but what's the point in having my glamour if I can't use it to protect people?_ Beth's frustration could have been mistaken for childish petulance.

 _Please_ , _Beth. Do it for us. For Nessie. For Anna._

Beth had backed down then, as Alice knew she would. _Alright. I'm sorry. I'll stay put like a good girl. Just – let me know if anything changes_ , _okay?_

 _Of course_ , _Beth. Take care._

 _I'll try._

Suddenly Alice's headache flared white-hot, and she could only grip Jasper's hand to stop herself crying out.

 _The vision was brief and murky_ , _like watching a film through a snowstorm-screen. The wolves were there_ , _waiting for Julia. Alice knew her by sight; she was a solitary vampire, too skinny, too wild for one who was no longer new-born. Clearly she was asking to die_ , _because she did not run, not even when Sam gave the signal to attack, or as the two packs flew forward. It was Seth who caught her, knocked her to the ground with a snarl. Of course. Of course he would. You could almost see the hatred in his eyes._ Try and hurt my friend, will you?

 _He didn't expect her to bite him –_

The feeling was like breaking free of cruel hands pushing Alice under unfathomable waters. The rest of her family came around her in an instant.

"It's not definite," she gasped out. "I've been having visions of her coming to Forks since yesterday, but they are never clear. Her siblings are going to find her, and they'll never let her reach Forks. This I know. The brother's memories of us are too fresh to allow it. If anything, she's taunting us."

"If she wants to die so badly," Rosalie said scathingly, "why doesn't she just go to the Volturi?"

"That's likely to be their plan," Edward murmured, giving her a quelling look. Alice nodded, before wincing as another vision came over her. Hazel was getting ready to leave Volterra. Alice sighed. "I'll be happy when this whole business is over."

"We all will," Bella replied grimly with a sigh.

* * *

 **Woo! There was a lot going on in this one! Let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14: A first timeII

**Hello everyone!**

 **Here we are then! The wedding is done...the wedding night is about to begin *hides***

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

 **WARNING: sexual scenes...but you knew that already.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:**

 **A first time for everything part II**

The Hall, filled with screams of horror and fear moments ago, now resounded with the satisfying noises of a wedding feast well ended. Demetri had returned with the announcement that he was leaving in the morning. He would be taking Hazel to meet with her brother in Washington. Then, at last, the hunt for Julia would get underway.

In other circumstances, Anna would have been anxious about this. She knew Aro would want to speak with Julia after her siblings had successfully subdued her; it was paramount that Beth was not in Volterra when that time came.

Except Anna felt quite drunk right now, almost levitating with her blood-high, and so could not completely focus on anything except her husband. To finally be able to call him hers was like a life-giving lightning bolt to her system.

She had always loved the way he held his victims as he took their blood, cradling their heads with such practiced care; all she wanted to do now was tear his kill off him and –

As if hearing this, Aro looked over at her. He smiled with the blood running down his chin. Maybe he had left it for her, maybe not, but he chuckled as she all but threw herself at him to kiss and lick the blood off.

The Guard – who at this point were already taking on the massive task of clearing the bodies away - all exchanged smiles at this display. They listened as their Master hummed with satisfaction. How perfect it was to be this content, and know the best was yet to come for the pair of them. His wife's arms were tight around him, pressing her body earnestly into him. Against her bloodstained lips, Aro smiled.

"Shall we…retire?" Anna impatiently tugged on his hair in response. They rose together, leaving the Guard to finish their work and Caius nodded them away, bidding them a good night with a smirk.

The corridor was quiet, lit by lanterns tonight for the celebration. The whole world seemed to fall completely away from the happy couple. It was a miracle they reached their bedroom at all. In his haste, Aro slammed their door shut, rattling the hinges, and they laughed giddily together.

Yet Anna could feel a flutter of apprehension in her belly. With her laughter tapering off, she swallowed, and had no idea what to say. No one would disturb them now. For a moment, they looked at each other. Anna saw her own smile on Aro's face, with bright eyes like red infernos. Was he expecting her to make the first move? It was what Dora had told her to do.

 _You are his Queen. Prove it._

She went to reach for him, but Aro released her hair from its elaborate chiffon first, and Anna smiled as she felt her curls tumble to their rightful place down her back.

" _Perfect_ ," Aro purred, and he was kissing her again excitedly. Giggling against his lips, Anna's arms tightened around him. Her nails moved against his scalp, making him hiss with pleasure, and she tugged off his jacket, letting it pool on the floor.

Two more layers now. In the darkness her fingers were ghostly pale upon his black waistcoat. Secured with frustratingly cumbersome brass buttons, they would take a while to undo. It embarrassed Anna to think of all that awkward fumbling…

Sensing her hesitation, Aro chuckled before adroitly removing the waistcoat for her. "There," he murmured triumphantly. "Now…my turn." He ran his hands across her shoulders to find the first clasp to her dress.

 _Snick._ Anna gasped and pulled back, suddenly panicked. "Eager, aren't we?"

"Our time for waiting is over." His eyes were feverish with hunger. "Oh, Anna. Anna, _come viglo te_."

"You have me," she breathed, but she was trembling as she sat him down on the bed. One more clasp, and she would be almost bared to him. They both knew how terrified that made her.

 _Queens show no fear_ , Dora whispered in her memory, and in a rush of exhilarated panic, Anna pushed Aro roughly onto his back. He gave a surprised chuckle which made her braver, and she dragged her nails up the silk of his red shirt, feeling every muscle – ripping the fabric just below his nipples.

At Anna's scandalised expression, Aro laughed. "What's one shirt to the satisfaction of my wife?" He tore the shirt cleanly from his body, throwing it to the floor in tatters.

"I hope you aren't planning to do that to _my_ dress," she said, just a second too late. Having him do so was shocking in its erotic appeal, but…

Aro's smile was wicked, and he shivered beneath Anna's wide-eyed gaze. "And break dear Dora's heart? No, sweet wife. I'd rather undress you…as a gentleman."

Anna smiled. "All in good time, husband." She felt like an artist beholding a divine muse. He was flawless. Pale as glimmering alabaster in the dark with just the right amount of chest-hair dusted over his pectorals, her eyes were drawn to the tempting treasure-trail wandering down below Aro's waistband _._

Her icy hands brushed his collar-bone, his sternum, and abdomen as if checking it was all real. He was rock-solid, and the hair there was soft and curling. She gasped as Aro suddenly grabbed her, with a guttural noise, and nestled his face cosily between her breasts.

"Gentleman, indeed!" He was like a dog straining at his leash, scattering her with wild kisses, making her giggle uncontrollably. She wondered if it would tickle if she did the same to him. "Change places with me."

Aro paused, raised an eyebrow. "As my Lady commands," he rumbled into her cleavage, and Anna shivered.

He lifted her and gently placed her on the bed. Humming, she leant back on her arms as Aro began to remove her sandals. They were laced up to her calves, but his fingers were nimble and made short work of this task. Taking off her right sandal, she gave an involuntary squeak as he kissed a sensitive spot beneath her ankle, causing her toes to curl.

"Sensitive, are we?" Aro grinned, pulling at the knots up her other leg until he reached her calf. Then, with a wolfish grin, he disappeared beneath her skirts.

" _Aro!_ " Her hands clutched uselessly at the bedclothes, and Aro chuckled. His wife's obvious arousal was a wonderful sight at this angle. In her shock, she barely felt him pause when he found the special gift she had made for him.

"What a lovely surprise," he cooed. He could feel Anna shaking with giggles, and so took great pleasure in removing the last of her blue scarf from her leg.

With his teeth. Anna gave an un-ladylike curse and still chuckling, Aro's resurfaced to enjoy his wife with her head thrown back and eyes squeezed shut. The garter dangled between his teeth, the dog with his toy, and seeing him, Anna laughed breathlessly.

"You – you look _ridiculous_."

With a bold toss of his head, he cast the garter away. "You look delectable."

Pulling Aro closer, she felt wild, like something was about to burst out of her skin, panting as his hands greedily roamed her body. When the final clasp of her dress was undone, Anna froze, dry-mouthed and tingling. Aro wriggled impatiently. " _Please._ Let me see you."

"Alright." She took a breath, and removed the dress herself. The night air brushed against her bare skin, and immediately she wanted to cover herself. The pale blue lingerie concealed what it could, yet she had never been so exposed in anyone's company. She had seen this look of carnal desire on another man's face before; it melted away when she met Aro's eyes.

He looked surprisingly vulnerable, stunned by her beauty. "Oh, how I love you."

Anna smiled. "And I you." He leaned in, but she reached to playfully tug at his waistband.

He laughed now, but soon grew quiet as he unbuckled his belt, unzipping his fly with a sigh. Her breath caught at the sight of his tented underpants. _This is what I do to him._ Anna swallowed a giggle. The power she had over him was outrageous, but she thought only of easing his evident suffering.

Before long he was free and _huge_ before her, begging to return the favour, and she let him. Oh, she let him; see her, have her, every last inch of her, and his excitement was contagious.

"I shall be gentle. My wife, oh my wife…"

Though it hurt a little at first, Aro was true to his word, keeping slow and careful at the whim of her thoughts until her body grew accustomed to him. When Anna could match his rhythm, she relaxed and lost herself with him in their mutual pleasure.

It would be two days before they left their room again.

* * *

 ***Emerges* So...I did it. Thoughts? ;)**


	15. Chapter 15: A solemn family reunion

**Hello again! After last chapter's antics, let's see what Demetri is getting up to, shall we?**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

 **WARNING: Some mature language**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:**

 **A solemn family reunion**

On the evening of Anna and Aro's first day as a married couple, Demetri and Lucy landed in Port Townsend, Washington. The weather was cool in comparison to Volterra, with the sun lurking behind drifting clouds.

Demetri was troubled – and it wasn't because of the unpleasant smell of the paper mill that turned the very air toxic. The siblings wanted him to stay out of the way to avoid any unnecessary altercations with Julia. They had gelded him the chauffeur. If the situation wasn't so dire Demetri would be insulted by the idea. What would Michael and Hazel do with Julia on the journey back to Volterra? They were keeping mum on that part of the plan; Demetri could only trust them to keep her docile.

They met Michael just outside the _Cogburn_ motel on the outskirts of the town. Beneath the heavy shade of a vast tree, Hazel's brother looked the weariest out of the two. Wearing ripped jeans and a Nirvana t-shirt, he looked like a college student straight out of the previous decade, and his eyes lit up at his sister's approach. His smile turned him boyish and irresistible. Demetri stood respectfully back as they embraced.

"She's gone quiet again." Suddenly without a smile on his face Michael's voice was startlingly similar to Hazel's. He shook Demetri's hand warmly. "Thanks for coming all this way." He glanced behind him with a sheepish look. "And, uh, sorry I couldn't find a nicer place."

Like most of the architecture in Port Townsend, _The Cogburn_ had been designed in an austere style harking back to Victorian manors. It looked like it hadn't seen a fresh lick of paint since.

Lucy laughed sweetly, but she gave Demetri a sly look that was all Hazel. "I've been spoilt of late."

The hotel's interior looked even worse, as old and tired as the woman at the front desk. Nevertheless, if she thought her new customers looked unusual, her sallow face didn't show it.

After being given their room keys, their sparse luggage was quickly taken to their rooms by a fresh-faced bell-boy, who was probably the woman's grandson. He asked a lot of questions and it was Michael who answered them all, with a curious, coy smile. Demetri knew that look. In the presence of such innocent beauty, Michael could be as bad as his sister.

According to the story, Demetri was their half-Italian cousin. They were visiting relatives in the area. The boy believed it all. Why wouldn't he? Their pale complexions did make them look similar.

Demetri's room was tiny, reeking of stale smoke with stained yellow walls and ceiling. His bed creaked as he sat down to make a phone-call. With Aro otherwise preoccupied, Caius was in charge back home. Hazel and Michael were already in their gaudy room, attempting to reach Julia at their Treehouse. All Demetri could tell Caius was that they hoped to meet their sister this evening at her apartment, with him under their grave instruction that he kept his distance.

Demetri soon got off the phone – only for it to begin ringing again. Demetri frowned when he looked at the number. "Who is this?"

He heard a quiet laugh. "Your favourite person."

"Beth." Demetri stood up, feeling the skin on the back of his neck prickle. "How did you get my number?" He could hear people in the background, the whir of a printer, the clatter of computer keys. This was risky, to call him in such a crowded place.

"Um, your sister gave it to me." As it was, Beth sounded a little nervous. "Have you reached Washington yet?"

"Yes. You're at an internet café."

"Uh-huh." Beth huffed a laugh. "I'm looking at flats. Everything's too expensive… but never mind. Where are you now?"

"Port Townsend. In a hotel that is fortunate to still be standing. You would hate it."

Beth didn't hear his attempt at humour. "Port _Townsend_?" Her voice cracked. "Is _she_ there too?"

"Julia is in an apartment nearby." Beth sucked in a horrified breath, but Demetri cut across her, "She won't be visiting anyone."

"How do you know? My _friends_ won't like her coming round, you can be sure of that."

"Are you concerned for your beau?" he asked coolly, and there was a shocked silence. Beth made a disgusted noise.

"Can we ever have a conversation _without_ you being a dick?"

Demetri sighed, although he was smiling. "I'm sorry."

"Okay. But…God…I'm worried."

"If it will help, I will relay your message to Hazel and –"

"I'm not just worried about my _friends_ ," Beth's voice suddenly dropped to a savage growl. "I'm – I'm worried about you, too." She continued in a rush when Demetri didn't reply. "I mean, after everything you've done for me…well, I'm honestly surprised you're still willing to help me at all." There was that nervous laugh again.

"You are my Queen's sister," he answered quietly, after a pause. "As for your habit of courting trouble…"

"Hey, that's not exactly my fault, y'know!" Beth insisted. "I just – wish things were different, you know?"

Demetri frowned. "Meaning what?"

"Meaning I…wish I was with you."

"Out of the question," he growled, despite his surprise.

"I didn't mean I was going to find you!" She hit back impatiently. "I was saying that I _could_ shield you, if I needed to _._ Calm down."

Demetri sat on his uncomfortable bed, scratching wearily at his chin-stubble. "This is the trick you learnt in Denali?"

"Yup. Maybe – maybe I'll show it to you. When you get back."

There was a woman sat at a computer opposite Beth. She couldn't hep but watch her out of the corner of her eye with some interest. Beth looked anxious, but her eyes – what a strange colour! What were they? Green? – They were very bright.

The woman couldn't understand what was being said, but she could only assume the young red-head was talking to a boyfriend. She smiled, remembering her own youth. For all the woman knew, they were discussing a romantic rendezvous.

In Port Townsend, Demetri smiled. He knew that invisibility was a common ability amongst vampires, but he had never experienced it first-hand. Afton's glamour only affected him, so no one could be protected by it; he was very lucky to have Chelsea as a wife to earn his status.

What would Beth's glamour look like? Her aura was the colour of blood, tinged with the smell of cinnamon. Demetri smiled to himself. "You're being unexpectedly generous, Beth. Why is this?"

"I guess…it's what happens when you've got time on your hands. Time to ponder."

"And what are you pondering?" He asked, curious.

Beth missed having her own set of wheels, and if she was going to be sticking around Volterra, she didn't want to be living with the Volturi. Marcus might just pull another cruel, albeit well-meaning, trick on her. Beth shuddered at the memory. She wouldn't tell Demetri this.

"Well... what I'm gonna do after this is over. I mean, I'll go back to see my friends eventually, but –"

 _Eventually?_ Demetri couldn't deny his heart seizing with this revelation. "You'll be staying?"

"Yeah." The fact was that Beth was running out of money, and needed a job. She was kind of excited, although she knew it was unlikely to be an easy task to accomplish. Who would employ a girl who couldn't go out in sunlight?

Demetri considered this. There was a chance she could be employed by the Volturi, like the Lewis's. But would she want that? Of course now wasn't the right time to ask her, though he could certainly bring this up with Master Aro at some point.

"Demetri?" Beth said. He had been quiet for some time. "Hello?"

"I'm still here."

"Oh. Okay." She grunted. "Not boring you, am I?"

"No."

"Okay…well, I better go. I've been sat at my computer not doing anything, and I've been getting some filthy looks."

"Then I shall let you go," Demetri said. "I shall call you again when Julia is neutralised. "

"That's a horrible way to put it," Beth surprised him by muttering. "She's not a _machine_ , Demetri _._ From what I've gathered, she's been damaged by loss. Why it had to be _Darius…_ he had to have manipulated her somehow, but I've lived with Anna for years. I _know_ what grief can do to you."

Demetri snorted. "I'd forgotten how absurdly compassionate you could be."

"Thank you. Then I'm glad I've reminded you."

She said goodbye not long after that, and he quickly found the silence to be a lonely thing without her voice to fill it. A kind of calm melancholia settled over him as he watched the sun sink at his window, and it came as some relief when Hazel knocked on his door to tell him they were leaving. They wouldn't be returning to _The Cogburn_ again.

* * *

Driving in Michael's rented car, Julia lived in a vast block of apartments just along the docks. If the rumours were true, two of the other occupants had already mysteriously disappeared since her arrival. For all she cared, she was the prime suspect, although no one had tried to question her about it yet.

Parking discretely away, Demetri watched Michael and Hazel move through the night easily. He oversaw them being let up to Julia's place, and settled back in his seat to wait. He thought of home, but he thought of Beth most of all, and wondered what she was up to.

* * *

The stairway was too narrow for two people to walk side by side. The rent must be absolute shit, or so Hazel thought as they traipsed in silent single-file to Julia's room.

Michael gave a soft knock, and Julia opened the door a crack before ushering them in. "Good of you to come," she said in a ghost of a voice.

Hazel was blithely horrified. Their sister had appeared healthy enough in the Treehouse, but reality was a cruel blow. Julia still _looked_ like their sister, lost in a baggy jumper the colour of pea-soup with her hair pulled severely into her usual plaits, but her eyes…her eyes were dull and glassy. There was no spark left there.

Michael was the first to try to comfort her, like always, leading her to sit on her solid, unforgiving sofa. He was stroking her head, just as he had always done whenever she was upset back when they were children. "Oh, Jools. What a sad, sorry mess we're in, eh?" He cooed.

"Through no fault of her own," Hazel muttered sarcastically, as she closed the door behind her. Julia's home was a cramped white box with glossed floorboards. She actually found himself walking on her tiptoes to deduce the noise.

Julia was blinking slowly, like a stunned animal waiting to die. She looked at him and at Hazel. "You've come to finish this."

"Regrettably, no _._ " Hazel ignored Michael's reproachful look at her jovial tone. "The _Queen_ wants to see you."

Julia frowned, mildly annoyed by this. "So you _won't_ be killing me, then?"

"Not yet, no."

Julia sighed. She gave a tired laugh. "Don't know why. Seems a bit silly. Oh, but…you're afraid I'll hurt the tracker. He's waiting outside. You might as well kill me now."

"You can't always get what you want. Remember that song? Was the Stones, I think. But Mick was right, Jools."

"You can't blame the Queen for wantin' to understand why you want to kill 'er sister. Like you wouldn't do the same for us!" Michael said, smiling weakly. "Besides… we're under orders, Jools." He sighed when she scoffed, and placed a hand on her temple. "We'll help you when – when all this is over, okay?" He gave Hazel a nod. "We're so, so, _so_ sorry."

"Yes. We are." Hazel knelt down to hold her fingertips against her sister's head. Julia's eyes immediately narrowed to shards of ruby. "Fuck you, Mikey," she whispered, and proceeded to struggle out of their hold to no avail. It was a technique they had used as a way of helping her headaches as a child, and they had only ever used it once since her human life ended. This connection filled her with a peace not unlike sleep. A broken and vengeful Julia could never be as erratic as a new-born Julia.

After a breathless moment, her head lolled against Michael's shoulder. It would make this journey a lot easier on everyone, though it would only last a few hours. They would have to be careful, for Demetri's sake.


	16. Chapter 16: Restless spirit

**Hey! I just had to get this uploaded before Christmas...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:**

 **Restless spirit**

No one spoke on the journey back to Jefferson County International Airport. With a flick of his eyes towards his rear-view mirror, Demetri checked on his passengers in the back-seat.

The power flowing between them was palpable, filling the little car with a heavy atmosphere. Julia was sat, slumped, on her sister's shoulder, while her brother held her hand. She looked small, almost child-like, seemingly fast asleep.

Anyone familiar with the triplets knew they were at the height of their strength when together, yet here was a manifestation Demetri had never seen before.

With identical pinches between their eyebrows, Hazel and Michael were keeping Julia trapped under their cage-like influence. It was a manipulation he was frankly grateful for.

They took her onto the plane without issue, but when it came time for Michael to return his hire-car, Hazel noticed Demetri became increasingly uneasy as he watched her strap Julia into a comfortable middle seat at the back of the plane.

"Stay in the cockpit if it makes you feel safer, sweet'eart," she muttered rather coolly.

Demetri's pride was stung – though he felt far more comfortable, surrounded by the familiar buttons and switches of the console. Looking out of the vast wind-screen, an inky blue horizon flecked with stars stared expectantly back at him.

 _Twelve hours._ That was how long they had before they reached home; twelve hours of keeping Julia comatose…

He pulled his phone out of his coat pocket, and seethed through his nose. He had tried to call Beth twice, telling her they were leaving, but she hadn't picked up.

Not once. And, no matter how hard he searched, he couldn't _see_ her.

Was she hunting? Had she left Volterra yet? He could only guess.

They had been in the air for approximately forty minutes when he eventually left the cockpit. Switching the plane to auto-pilot, he sauntered down the walkway to find his passengers had comfortably taken up camp at the back of the plane.

Tucked in between her siblings, Julia hadn't moved a muscle since Hazel put her there. She was curled up with a fist tucked childishly beneath her chin, and yet…she was awake. She just couldn't open her eyes.

Hearing Demetri approach, she tensed warily. Her brother and sister continue to whisper conspiratorially together. "I'm dying to know," Michael said, still stroking her head. "The Queen sounds perfectly magnificent – is she?"

 _That woman hurt our sister_ , Julia thought.

"God, wait 'til you meet 'er, Mikey!" Hazel exclaimed in a tone that was cold and earnest in equal fervour. "She may _look_ like butter wouldn' melt in 'er mouth, but –"

"And the sister? What's she like?"

In her little bubble, Julia's nerves grew taut in eagerness.

Hazel chuckled. "Sounds like a question for our pilot here. Ain't that right, Lancelot?" She called.

"Yes, tell us about your little dance-partner," Michael added with a grin, and Julia began to struggle, desperate to see Demetri's face.

He blinked. "The Queen is a far superior judge of Beth's character than I," he answered curtly.

Hazel laughed despite her growing ire. " _She's_ the reason we're doin' this. She's the reason _you're_ here. Only she's about as far from sweetness and light as you can get, Mikey," she added in a dramatic stage-whisper. "Capable of the most _extreme_ violence – particularly in our Demetri's company."

"You're _kidding_. But she's so – so –"

"Unassuming. I know." Hazel pushed the memory of Beth's outburst to him, and Julia caught it, tasting her sister's fury when Beth had called her mad. Michael flinched.

"But – what does Tuono have to do about this?" he whispered. "We didn't know about him until after he died."

Julia wanted to scream. As it was, she could only manage to frown a little and felt Demetri's eyes settle on her again.

"What did he tell Julia? What does _she_ believe?" he asked.

"Honestly?" Michael sighed. "Julia believes Beth is a threat." He chuckled.

"Beth may be many things, but she is no danger to us - unless provoked." Demetri laughed and Julia yearned to claw his eyes out.

"N' to top it all off, the Queen is not in Julia's good books neither," Hazel muttered. "Apparently Her Magnificence is _insatiable_ for power, even more than her husband is." She grinned as Demetri shook his head in disgust. "Then there was the small matter of her _attacking_ me –"

"Queen Anna did _not_ attack you, babe," Michael said wearily. "She was defending her husband from the attack _you_ wanted to –"

"And _you_ needn't remind me." Hazel snapped, and Julia felt her influence slip. She took her chance, slipping out of it like a suffocating plastic bag, and opening her eyes. The first thing she saw was her brother's astonished gaze, and her murderous smile was reflected back at her.

"I'm confused, Mikey," she cooed. "Why are you defending a stranger?"

"Jools," he said softly, shooting Hazel a panicked look over her head. "Babe, you should have stayed asleep. Come on…"

"Yeah. Don't be an idiot!" Hazel said, but Julia ignored them, even as they tried to stop her. Shaking them off, she got up to stretch in the aisle. "Ah. Better. And what pleasant décor." Gazing around in interest, her black eyes landed on Demetri standing there. "Hello, Demetri."

Her greeting carried no warmth. In her presence, Demetri was reminded by how reptilian she seemed. She was the ticking crocodile about to do…something.

"Did you have a pleasant… rest?" he replied mockingly.

She sniffed. His fear stank of ash and smoke, laced with the screams of his dying coven. She saw a flash of shining red hair, like a flame, and the golden eyes round with horror. She smiled.

"Julia," Michael said. "Don't."

"Hm? Or you'll do…what?" She spun around to smile sweetly at her brother. "What will you do? You said it yourself, Mikey. You're under _orders_ from Judge, Jury, and Executioner themselves. Oh, and the little bitch Queen now, of course." She cocked her head as Demetri growled deep in his throat, like it was an old piece of music she recognised.

Grumbling, Hazel said, "For God's sake – _shut_ up, or we _won't_ be killing you at all."

Julia gave her sister a baleful look. She saw the furious, tearful Queen let loose a snarl over her shoulder, like a vengeful ghost. "Then can you promise _not_ to put me to sleep again? It was like being buried alive."

"Only if you _behave_ yourself, Jools," Michael replied with a sigh.

"Alright…" Julia said after a considerable pause. She looked down at her scuffed shoes, smiling still. "I'll do my best." Flouncing back into her seat, she didn't see the look her siblings exchanged over her bowed head.

They both glanced at Demetri, who raised an eyebrow but left them alone again. He was still trembling with rage when he sat down at his controls.

Outside, the clouds were rag-tag and moody-looking down below. For all his years as a pilot, Demetri always enjoyed the notion of being so far from the rest of the world, almost at one with the Gods themselves.

The ringing of his phone brought him rudely back to himself. Demetri had barely answered it when Beth's stricken voice hit him like a cuff to the ear.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"For what, _signora?_ " In spite of his scorn, he slumped with relief. "For not answering my calls? For deliberately keeping your location hidden from me? Illuminate me."

"Yes! For fuck's sake, I apologise for both!" Beth gasped out. "Oh, God, I – I was hunting, okay? And there was a very grumpy _elk_ – my _phone_ –"

"I sincerely hope you're telling the truth," he replied coldly.

"I _am._ Why would I –"

"Where are you? I still cannot see you."

Beth sounded even more flustered. "Demetri, you know I can't tell you that. _She_ might hear you."

A thought wormed through his mind, a nasty thought with a shocking bite. "You're still there. You're still –"

Beth made a soft noise. "Shut up. If you knew, then so would she. Just _trust_ me."

Demetri sighed. For all her foolish bravery, she had a point. "Well, your courage is admirable," he said, lowering his voice. "But you must leave Volterra, Beth. Make as much distance from us as you can."

"And go where?" She said brusquely.

"Anywhere. _Please._ "

"Demetri…" She sounded startled.

"What will it take for you to listen to my counsel?" He asked earnestly. "Whatever it is –"

"Demetri!" Beth interrupted. "Have you forgotten what I said before? You've done enough." Her tone gentled. "There's _nothing_ else you can do, except to keep doing what you're doing. I've made my choice. I'm staying _here_ so I know what's going on. Come on. You must be fed up of all these long-distance phone-calls. I know _I_ am."

Demetri was raking a hand exasperatedly through his hair. The dread in his chest felt like a ball of hot iron. "You know if anything were to happen to you –"

"Then I like to think there will be quite the long queue to avenge me." There was that small, self-depreciative chuckle. "God, I can't believe I just said that."

"Let us both hope it does not come to that," Demetri answered gravely.

* * *

When they said goodbye, Beth's chest heaved with an emotion that made it hard to breathe. Looking at her phone, she grimaced once again at the spectacular spider-web crack in the screen.

It was a miracle the phone still worked at all. As embarrassing as it had been, she had been telling Demetri the truth about the irksome elk. In its panic over being attacked, it had kicked out blindly. The force of the blow would have most certainly shattered a human's pelvis, and it was only her quick reaction that stopped her phone from being completely destroyed.

However, there was then the small matter of finding it again. Unfortunately, the phone had landed on a rock, perhaps the only rock in the entire vicinity. After a moment of panic to rival the elk's, Beth had been greatly thankful that no significant damage had occurred.

Even so, in the time it took to find the damned thing, she had missed two calls from Demetri and one from Alice.

Well. Alice had been none too pleased about Beth's decision to remain in Volterra – although the she was glad to say the future was...almost positive. So long as Beth remained hidden, so long as no one had any idea where she was, Julia would not find her.

So, she was actually feeling rather good, though she found herself waiting for something else to go wrong. She didn't know if Julia had heard their conversation. What if Demetri gave something away?

Slipping, invisible, through the Volturi's back-door, Beth was met by the tomb-like silence she was very accustomed to. Only…it wasn't as silent as usual. Though hushed, she could hear Anna and Aro's voices from their room.

Beth breathed a quiet sigh. She had been keeping out of the way for the sole reason of avoiding hearing them at it. For now though, it appeared they were taking a slight breather.

Fighting a laugh, Beth went on her way towards the library.

"Good evening, Beth," Marcus said, scaring her. He stood like a stooped pillar in the library's dying light, and he was almost looking right at her. But how could he know she was there?

He sighed heavily. "Your glamour cloaks you, but not the bonds you carry. It is impudent of you to do so."

"Okay. Sorry. Hang on. You might like this." _Does he like anything anymore?_ Beth covered him with her glamour nonetheless, smiling as he gazed around at the scarlet shimmers.

"This is a new development," he murmured. He met her eyes. "When did you learn this?"

"Only recently." Beth shrugged. "You're probably wondering why I'm hiding."

"I assume it is a noble attempt at cunning…though they will be coming back here, my dear," Marcus replied in a tone that sounded almost like concern.

"I know," she said impatiently. "But I'm not about to run away while everyone else deals with her."

"And what will you do when Julia Lewis is brought here? Do you plan to kill her?" he asked and Beth gave a start.

"I – I will if I must," she stammered.

"Yet you do not want to."

"No." Beth set her jaw. "I want to _understand._ Wouldn't _you_ if someone wanted you dead?"

Marcus did not answer; instead he asked her a question. "Do you know what I see when I look upon you?"

Beth rolled her eyes with a sigh. "I think you're about to tell me."

"Potential, my dear, perhaps as Antoine once did. I see a great warrior in you yet, one the Volturi would do well to have."

Beth had been spluttering indignantly before he had even finished. "Now wait just a cotton-picking' minute, Marcus!" She jabbed a finger at him. "It was _you_ who said I had no place here. It was _you_ who threw that – that _poor_ human at me to get me to leave."

"An action I sorely regret. Yet here you still are, fighting against those who care for you to stay," Marcus answered calmly. "I have misjudged you, my dear. I apologise. Your bonds with us are far stronger than –"

"No." Beth shook her head fiercely, though her heart seized inside her. "No. I don't believe that. Chelsea must have –"

"Dear Beth." Marcus looked mildly disapproving at her. "Under our Queen's instruction…Chelsea has not touched you."

Panic stirred inside Beth's heart. "But - no! I don't belong with you _._ I belong with the Cullens –"

"Then why aren't you with them?"

"Because – they are safer without me right now." Beth cringed at her hesitation.

"There is nothing refraining you leaving, except yourself," Marcus replied in that unnervingly calm tone. "You are _changed_ , Beth. You are not the restless spirit you once were."

"I disagree," she mumbled, and snatched her glamour off him to walk away.

"Are you curious," Marcus crooned, "to know why our tracker is so anxious for you to leave?"

Beth stopped, turning around to meet his tired eyes. "He wants us to be friends – and so do I. That's got to mean something…it's _exhausting_ arguing with him."

Though he couldn't see her, Marcus managed a small smile. "Very well. Continue storming out."

Surprised, Beth flushed. "Oh. Okay, then." She shuffled away, confused and more than a little uneasy.

 _Ah_ , she thought with a sigh. _There's that wrong feeling I was waiting for._

And she couldn't shake the thought that it was only going to get worse...

* * *

 **Hoo boy. This took forever to write! Let me know what you think!**

 **Oh - and happy Christmas! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: Take the pleasure

**2017 is soon upon us! Are you looking forward to it? I 'm sure I'm not alone in hoping it's much better than 2016...**

 **In the meantime - here's another new chapter! The chapter name comes from the lyrics from Arianna Grande and The Weeknd's duet 'Love Me Harder'**

 **Enjoy!**

 **WARNING: Mild language and sexual themes**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

* * *

 **Chapter 17:**

 **Take the pleasure**

"This is your captain speaking," Demetri announced dryly. "We will be arriving in Pisa presently. Please fasten your seatbelts. Thank you."

"Prick," Hazel muttered, though smiling rather fondly.

Julia sniffed. "…I don't know why you like him. _At_ _all_." If it was a ploy to keep her siblings distracted from her motives, it certainly worked.

"He's a good-looking man with a pilot's licence," Michael remarked sagely.

"Hm." Hazel gave a dirty laugh. "'And happens to be hung like a cart-horse."

He burst out laughing, though Julia scowled in disgust. When _she_ looked at Demetri, she only saw an ugly self-importance that always came with those above the upper-hand.

Julia wagered _he_ had never known heart-wrenching loss.

She would change that.

* * *

Beth was sat in one of the cars in the Volturi's underground garage, thinking about what to do next. It was a quiet and very peaceful place to think, though it wasn't long before she switched on the radio for some kind of background noise.

Her limited knowledge of automobiles told her she was sitting in a ruby-red Ferrari – what kind, she had no idea, but she liked it. It also probably belonged to Demetri (if his lingering scent meant anything).

The keys were still in the ignition. She could drive away now. Her first choice of car was in its usual space, but Beth had been amused to find the _Aventador_ was locked when she'd tried it. Almost as if Demetri had expected her to be tempted.

He would have been right, of course…

A few years ago, she would have laughed at the idea of being killed for revenge. It was all ridiculous, really. The _only_ reason Julia was doing this was because Tuono had been stopped in finishing killing Beth in the first place – and that was Anna's doing.

 _Otherwise I wouldn't be here at all. I've heard that song many a-time!_

But...Anna was the only one who would know what Antoine had seen all those years back. Wrestling around in her back trouser pocket, Beth pulled out a small pen and her new notebook. She paused, frowning. Julia wanted to die, because she'd loved Tuono apparently. It was laughable. Still, Beth didn't care, she was just pissed that Julia believed _she_ was an easy target. Poor sod. Clearly she had _no_ clue!

But what was Beth doing here? Sitting here like a lemon, she radiated frustration in her current uselessness. She began to write…and write…and write…

* * *

The Volturi leader and his Queen lay together, sated, at least for the moment. The bed-covers had long been shed to join their clothes on the floor, and watery sunlight dragged its gentle fingertips over Aro's bare shoulder and collar-bone. Drunk with love, Anna stroked the skin there, mesmerised by the dappling colours.

"I never truly appreciated how beautiful…" She gave a sudden laugh, bouncing her head lightly against his chest. "Lord, I sound as moon-eyed as a new-born."

"You are content, then?" Aro teased, running a hand down her bare back, basking in their shared bliss. "My Queen?" He had called her that so many times in moans and sighs; Anna felt desire ripple through her.

"As perfectly happy as a married woman can be," she sighed, snuggling against him. _It is a miracle the bed still stands._

Aro chuckled, and they kissed again – one of thousands spread across these two days, like fallen petals from a blossom tree – yet Anna knew this delicate bubble of heaven would soon have to be burst.

"Do you…suppose…Beth is alright?" She swallowed nervously, and Aro's hand moved to stroke her hair in a soothing gesture. "I have heard nothing from her."

All the while, her fingers wandered through the hair on his chest. Up and down, up and down in a very sensual rhythm that proved quite the distraction…

Aro grunted. "She would find a way to tell you otherwise, ah –"

Her eyes met his as his arousal nudged her thigh. "Again, husband?" In response, Anna was rolled her onto her back, and she pulled him in, giggling, "Again, again, _again_ …"

"As my Queen commands," Aro purred.

Needless to say, they were oblivious to a letter being shoved under the door. Placing both hands back on her ears, Beth scuttled away.

* * *

Felix was not alone in picking Demetri and the triplets up from the airport. If there was ever a need for Jane's gift, it was today. Not even Julia was impervious to Jane's powerful disincentive for 'unsuitable behaviour'.

Alec had volunteered to come along too, of course, but it was agreed that his power would only aggravate Julia more. Nonetheless, she had remained…surprisingly well behaved, though they'd bundled her quickly into the limo, before she even thought to consider running out into the sunshine.

She sat in between her brother and sister again, saying nothing throughout this part of their journey. Her eyes saw and said all. She glared at Jane out of the corner of her eye, and Jane sniffed at her in disdain.

"Have Master and our Lady…appeared?" Demetri inquired as a way of conversation.

Jane gave him a baleful smile. "What do you suppose, Demetri?" She deadpanned. Hazel smirked.

As it was, Michael did most of the talking. So many familiar faces made him quite happy, particularly after such an extended period of loneliness in Edinburgh. Jane asked, perhaps a little spitefully, if he had found a mate yet.

"No," Michael answered cheerily. "But I remain ever hopeful."

"Yeah," Hazel said, shooting Jane a withering look. "As do we all."

"What for?" Jane asked, saccharine-sweet. She gave Julia a sly look, making her stiffen instinctively. "What do _you_ hope for?"

"Death," she whispered croakily, and both her brother and sister sighed. "I hope for death."

"You'll get your wish…soon enough," Jane said, giggling girlishly, like it was the funniest thing she'd ever heard, and Demetri quickly changed the subject to cheerier things.

All the while Jane kept glancing at him, and he could tell she was mildly curious for a certain red-haired individual's whereabouts. He soon caught Hazel's eye. She gave him the slightest of smiles.

It was fortunate that Julia was too preoccupied in watching the scenery to notice this. This fortune would not last…in fact it ran out when they reached the Volturi's garage.

* * *

 **Ah...cliff-hangers. Such fun!**

 **Happy New Year! :D**


	18. Chapter 18: With the pain

**Hooray for updates! That's all I'm saying for now...**

 **Enjoy!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

* * *

 **Chapter 18:**

 **With the pain**

The large scissors slipped from Alice's hand, hitting the floor with a dull thud; she cursed as the uneven piece of ribbon floated down with it. The bow in the centre of the heart-shaped neckline of Bella's dress was now quite lopsided, but that could be fixed…

 _Damn!_

Jasper was surprised by the sudden onslaught of Alice's emotions. Climbing the stairs, he felt her confusion; fear, disbelief and, worst of all, betrayal. _Another vision._

He found Alice sat at her desk, staring out of her studio window. The retrieved scissors still glinted in her hand. Bella's dress was now finished, but his wife didn't appear to notice or care.

"Okay, darlin'?" he asked warily, pressing a kiss to her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and glanced at the dress. _Bella's gonna hate it_ , he thought not without a small grin.

Melting into him, Alice sighed. "We're losing her, Jazz."

Her sadness chilled him. His smile faded. "Who?"

"Beth. I just saw her – they've found Julia, but she's a lot stronger than they realise."

"Is she in danger?" he asked urgently. "More than she is already?"

Alice's puzzlement was a very bad sign. "I don't know…she's _safe_ , but –" she stared deep into Jasper's eyes, like she might find the right words there. "She should have left Volterra when she had the chance!"

* * *

Beth's heart leapt into her throat to see the limo's careful entrance. Like a python winding its way towards her, it hadn't even parked before a dark-haired woman threw herself out of the passenger door.

 _What the hell?_

Then everything seemed to happen in slow-motion. Jane slid confidently out, freezing Beth in her tracks. She didn't want to see this, didn't want to hear Julia's shrieks of agony. Hazel and their brother were already piling out of the limo to catch her as she fell but – was that a _bite_ on Michael's cheek?

He had the same high cheekbones and pointed face as his siblings, but his long fingers could not hide the horror in his eyes.

A delayed panic gripped Beth, juddering down her spine. Where was Demetri? She searched for him, watching Felix's hulking figure bolt from the driver's seat with astounding grace. He scrambled for the passenger door.

Could she hear someone groaning? Beth threw herself into the fray before she could even second-guess the decision.

Hazel's head snapped up at the sound of her invisible approach, but Beth didn't see it. She flew towards Felix, skidding on the rough ground.

Everyone was starting to take notice now, even Jane. If she didn't keep an eye on Julia…

 _Demetri. Did she attack Demetri?_

Felix was lifting a body out of the limo. "No. Oh no. "Beth's body wanted to seize up.

Making a conscious effort not to move in Felix's arms, Demetri's face was upturned in a graceless scowl. A deep, crescent bruise mottled his chin.

"Shit." Beth brushed Felix's arm. "What can I do to help?"

"Get out of here," he replied in his low voice.

"Besides that!" She gasped as Demetri's eyes shot open. They were rolling, pitch-black, and his full mouth worked miserably. "What did she _do_ to him?"

"It's over," Demetri was mumbling. "The fire…"

"There's no fire, brother," Felix replied gently, in their tongue. Carrying his brother away, he seemed impervious to Julia's continued screaming. "No fire at all."

"I'll – I'll come with you," Beth said breathlessly. What else could she do? It felt good to be of use, even if it involved being the world's worst door-man.

"Everyone's dead…gone…I'm alone…" Demetri moaned out.

"No, you're not," Beth said shakily, scurrying to match Felix's strides, but Demetri only groaned and closed his eyes. "Where are we taking him?"

"To Master Aro. He will know what to do," he said.

"Okay, but what about the venom?" She demanded. "Can't we suck it out?"

"Michael tried. It had no effect."

Beth kicked the next door open. "So you _bite_ him, Felix! Christ, isn't it obvious? Get rid of her venom in the place of your own."

"An excellent plan," a low voice answered. It was one she didn't recognise. "Unfortunately it won't be as simple as that. Felix already knows this."

Beth frowned at the both of them. "So what am I missing here? _What?_ " She hissed as Felix cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Michael smiled. "I assume this is Beth I'm talking to?"

"Yeah. And you're the brother of the woman who wants to turn me to dust," she spat, shoving the last door open.

Michael watched this with interest. "That doesn't mean I _am_ her," he said calmly. "A relief, really. I've never found vaginas to my taste."

"Um. Keep on subject?" Beth said, because it was the safest thing to say. Felix made a sound like a laugh disguised as a cough.

"When my sisters attack, they can…push the visions they see into the bite. In Julia's case, this depends on how much she wants to hurt. Hazel can see what you desire the most in the world. Jools can see what you –"

"Dread." Beth's lip twisted in disgust. "But she bit _you_. Why? And why aren't you like…that?" They both looked at Demetri, whose eyes were still shut tight, blocking out whatever horrors he could imagine.

"I suppose that was her way of distracting us. Jools would never truly hurt me," Michael said firmly, though he scratched at his wounded cheek like it irritated him. "Until today, she had never bitten a vampire before."

"So… how do we stop this?"

He sniffed. "If we're going to continue this conversation, I'd like to see your face, Beth. Julia won't be doing anything to you now. Please."

"Uh. Okay." Shaking off her glamour, she cringed as Michael murmured something about how young she looked. "You were saying?" she said.

Michael shoved his hands in his pockets. "You were correct when you spoke of new venom…but the only way to really stop Demetri's suffering is to stop Julia." His eyes flashed in a way that made him look exactly like Hazel. "But from what I hear, you didn't care what happened to Demetri until he danced with you."

Beth glowered at him. "Did _Hazel_ tell you that?"

"Actually she and Demetri've told me so many stories; it's been tricky to know what to believe about you – the elusive Beth."

"Believe me; I am loyal to my sister. That's all," Beth muttered, though she wasn't so sure anymore. When Michael appeared unconvinced, she asked, "What will they do with Julia now?"

He frowned. "That almost sounds like concern! You should be happy she's about to die."

"At the expense of you losing a sister?" Beth hit back angrily, to her own surprise. Michael certainly seemed taken aback by this. "Not to mention I'm certain Darius Tuono _brainwashed_ her… and that was him being nice."

"Hm. I never met him."

"No?" She sighed when Michael looked encouraging. "He filled your sister's head with lies, hun. Everything else you've probably heard is true."

By now they had reached Demetri's bedroom. They could hear Aro and Anna talking softly to each other in their room and Marcus sighing despondently.

Felix placed Demetri on his bed, and Beth immediately crossed to his bedside. She wanted to touch him and didn't know where was appropriate, so didn't. "Demetri?"

He looked twisted and tender as he lay on top of the covers, desperate to keep himself composed. "If you going to bite me, please get on with it."

"I'll do it," Felix rumbled, already leaning over him. "Forgive me, brother –"

"No. Wait, Felix." Beth stopped him with a hand, and Demetri moaned. "I want to do it," she said firmly.

Michael raised an eyebrow. _Look at this_ , _Hazel!_ He sent her the image.

 _No time for that. We need you._ Jane was clearly enjoying herself.

Michael hurried departure went unnoticed by everyone left in the room. Felix told Beth gently. "You do not have to."

She huffed a laugh. "Yeah, I do. Felix…this is my fault." She jabbed a finger at Demetri's mutilated chin. "If I don't help him, I can never look him in the eye again. Knowing what I could have done for him – what?" she looked up as Felix gave a small chuckle. "I _owe_ him this," she said, quieter this time.

"Very well."

Beth was surprised, but relieved. She had expected more of a fight. "Thank you, Felix."

She watched as he placed a hand upon his brother's shoulder before leaving, murmuring, " _Ottenere fratello bene_." Beth recognised the term 'brother'.

As the door shut behind him, she took a deep breath. "And then there were two…" She knelt down beside Demetri's bed, touching his arm. "Demetri? It's – it's Beth."

"Beth, I'm more than aware of who you are." Though his eyes were still hidden from her, his familiar exasperation was oddly reassuring. "Do not hesitate. _D_ _o_ it!"

"Okay! Sorry!" Beth cried, fighting the flurry of panic in her chest. "Just – just turn your head so I can get at your neck. Please."

Demetri gave a tired laugh. "Now you're deciding to be civilised?" But he rolled his head to the side.

Beth was surprised. _I'm going to bite that_ , she thought, feeling a feathery sensation tickle below her belly-button. She brushed his hair away with fingers that no longer felt quite her own. "Okay. I'm going to do it. Keep still, alright?"

"…Alright…"

Pulling her own hair out of the way, she leaned in until her lips met his skin. Demetri shivered slightly. His scent filled her nose…and she lost her nerve.

Demetri groaned. "I recommend you shut your mind off," he said hoarsely. "Imagine I'm a stag – or a puma, or whatever your preferred kill is."

Flicking her fringe out of her eyes, Beth ran a shaking hand across her mouth. "O-okay. I'm… sorry."

Taking another cleansing breath, she lowered her head…

* * *

 ** _Ottenere fratello bene -_ Get well** **, brother**

 **A/N: Don'cha just love how those two only get along in a crisis?**

 **You're going to have to wait to find out what nightmares Demetri is seeing, but in the meantime,** **what are your theories?**

 **Prompt: why would Demetri fear fire?**


	19. Chapter 19: His best nightmare

**Hi! It's been too long,** **hasn't it? This chapter had to go through a lot of drafts before I was truly happy with it! I am so excited for you guys to read it :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

* * *

 **Chapter 19:**

 **His best nightmare**

 _We're all architects of our own private hell_

 _No one can hurt us like we hurt ourselves_

'Bones', Young Guns

It was a near-miracle Julia's screams couldn't be heard all over Volterra. This was what Felix thought as he met Renata on the stairs; unsurprisingly, she was looking incredibly anxious.

"There were…complications," he admitted when she raised a dark, expectant eyebrow.

"Else there would be no screaming."

The sound of a door opening caught their attention. Dressed in matching colours and expressions, Anna and Aro looked every bit the power-couple. They welcomed Felix home warmly.

"Everyone is in the Hall," Anna said solemnly. It wasn't a question. Then her eyes flicked towards Demetri's room. "Everyone except Demetri and Beth."

This was news to Renata. "Beth, my Lady? I do not –"

"It would appear Beth has been hiding under our noses for all this time." Aro chuckled as Anna glanced towards Demetri's door. "Come, our guests are waiting."

He saw her touch her dress pocket where Beth's unopened letter was tucked away.

"Where is she? Where is Beth?" Renata asked as they hurried downstairs.

"Paying a debt to Demetri, I expect," Anna replied. Felix nodded and Renata looked quietly relieved.

Though her brother and sister still endeavoured to protect her, it sounded like dozens of Julias were being tortured at once in the Hall. It was awful, watching the strength of their bond this way as they too cried out in pain.

"That's quite enough, Jane," Anna commanded before Aro could. With Jane looking away, the twins simultaneously shuddered and grew still.

"Thank you…my Lady," Michael breathed.

Aro gave Anna's hand an encouraging squeeze, and backed away to give her the floor.

Hazel was readjusting her leather jacket, glowering at Jane out of the corner of her eye. She had the sense to keep her thoughts to herself – though Anna was surprised to see she made no move to comfort her sister, which made how gentle Michael seemed all the more unsettling.

 _Think of Beth. Think of Demetri._ Anna's anger was a rising fire in her heart.

Julia, like her siblings, was tall and skinny, but there something about her that made her appear very childlike. Her mouth was puckered churlishly. The two long plaits pulled tight on either side of her face were putting visible strain on her pale scalp.

She stared insolently up at Anna. "You think you can hide your little sister, Anna? She's here, I know she is. I can _see her_."

"Stop it, Jools!" Hazel snapped.

"No, go on, Julia," Anna said, coolly. "Tell me how you can see my sister." They all flinched as the temperature in the Hall plummeted. "She is not here, I assure you."

"This is…is this necessary?" Michael remarked, shivering.

"I'm afraid so," Anna answered. "It was not Beth who killed Darius Tuono, Julia. So I can only wonder...what lies did he feed you?"

She had expected Julia to react grumpily at least, and so was dismayed when Julia began to laugh. High and grating, it made her skin prickle unpleasantly.

"Darius would never lie to me!" Julia's face twisted monstrously, and the Guard shuddered as one. "Look at you. Queen?! Ha! You think I don't know his power when I feel it? _You think it can stop me?_ "

She threw back her head in more derisive mirth – at the look of incredulity on Anna's face as she lurched forward.

* * *

Beth was sure her bite hadn't worked. Hadn't Michael said that killing Julia would do the trick? Judging by the noise downstairs, she was trying to hurt someone.

 _Good luck with that!_ Beth thought savagely, while her stomach felt pinched with fear.

The memory of Julia's laughter still made her feel like screaming – or perhaps it was the taste of Demetri's skin in her teeth? It was sweet, like chalk and metal. She shuddered violently as the _crunching_ sound came over her again.

"Are you regretting your decision?" Demetri asked quietly.

"Nope," she sniffed. "I've tasted worse."

Even with his eyes remaining shut, Demetri raised a dubious eyebrow. "Such as?"

"Er, I don't know. I was trying to make you feel better." Beth started as Demetri looked directly at her. She could see the ordinary crimson ring around his pupils. "Are you…okay?"

"The visions…" he answered warily. "They're fading…"

"Already?" Beth gasped as he sat up and swung his long legs off the side of the bed. "Oh, but hang on! Let's not stand up before we can sit, Demetri!"

Despite her protests, he was already on his feet, blinking. Worse still, as he rubbed at her mark, she was guilty of feeling something hot twist inside her. He moved towards his mirror on the wall to inspect it. "A clean bite, Beth. Thank you."

"You sound surprised." Still, she was more than a little glad for the compliment – and she was ready when he stumbled backwards. "Shit! Okay. I'm here. Time to sit down again."

When he didn't answer, she gently led him by the hand, lowering him back onto the bed. Once there, Demetri groaned and pressed his knuckles into his eyes, like he could push the visions out.

"Don't. That won't help." Beth prized his hands away from his face. "They aren't real, Demetri. It's all in your head."

"I am quite aware of that!" He growled. "You don't need to – you don't need to know _–_ "

"Okay, hun. Okay. I wasn't going to ask you about them." The sudden quiet from downstairs made her suck in a breath.

"Stay here," Demetri replied softly – perhaps a little hopelessly.

"But -"

"Lady Anna will ask all your questions on your behalf. Or would you be so selfish as to leave me like this?"He opened his eyes to look at her, and she gasped at the large black marbles of his pupils.

"You should know by now that I am not very good at sitting and doing nothing while everything is getting scary around me," she whispered. "I just can't do it. I need to help, somehow."

"Whether you know it or not, you _are_ helping." He took her hand, holding it there. "Stay. Please. Stay with me."

 _No. Run. Run!_ Truthfully Beth didn't want to leave Demetri alone, but she had to _know_ , she had to _see_ Julia for herself. Pulling away, she almost escaped, but Demetri's grip tightened on her hand at the last moment. Her eyes blazed.

He didn't waver. "Do you remember the favour you owe me?"

 _Oh fucking hell._ Beth groaned. "Demetri -"

"Do you?" She nodded grumpily, and he leaned forward. "Then this is my favour: I want you to keep me company."

Beth leaned back. "What if I refuse?"

"At the risk of being asked to do something 'worse' at another time? That is down to you to decide."

 _Worse?_ She thought about this. Leaving him would leave the future open to anything. _At least_ , _by then_ , _I will know why I was hunted by Julia_ _._

 _Except she could kill you if you do this_ , a more cautious part of her answered in Anna's voice. _For whatever reason_ , _Darius' power doesn't work on her._

 _Then the Guard will protect me. Anna certainly_ _will._

 _Yeah_ , _but what about him? We can't leave Demetri alone._

 _He's fine._

 _No. No_ , _he isn't._

His eyes were wide open, but he wasn't looking at her. Whatever haunted him, the arrogance he wore so well was being slowly, painfully, peeled away every second. Her heart seized. "Demetri, I –"

He was still sitting down, and with Beth on her feet, they were the same height; it was an odd thought to hit her, but it stopped her thinking about the ramifications of this.

She was holding him – and he was shaking.

 _The stink of ash_ _cajoled him into going downstairs. He couldn't do that. He already knew what he would see if he did. Their screams were far away but he could still hear them…_

"Hey." Beth's small and timid hand brushed his neck. Her hair was tickling his chin. She smelled of summer apples; sweetness and spice. "Open your eyes, Demetri."

Her venom had…diluted the visions somewhat, helping him to differentiate between them and reality; it itched. Nevertheless, he knew that the castle wasn't burning before his eyes, and he was sure his family were alive – but he was still gripped by a surge of terror that they were in great danger.

If he did as Beth asked, he was afraid of what he would see.

 _She was smiling as she walked away_ , _closing the door behind her. "I'm sorry. I have to do this."_

"No," Demetri mumbled.

A sigh. "Yes. I want to show you something." Her hands were firm on his shoulders. "Come on. You wanted to see my glamour, didn't you?" Demetri felt the air around him grow almost balmy. He must have tensed because her voice went up an octave. "Don't worry; it's me. All you have to do is look."

Would this work? Could her gift help him in some way?

The blackened skeleton of his chamber, the tattered remains of his bed and broken mirror shimmered in and out of focus. Strange wisps of red seemed to chase one another around the room.

Watching his reaction, Beth smiled at him, tentatively. "Sooooo… what do you think?"

"I think," Demetri's mouth twitched as he looked around. "It's a pretty trick."

Her hopeful expression vanished. "More than that, surely!" She muttered, hurt. "You're invisible now, but – can you still see your visions?"

"Your glamour is helping to restrain them," he replied after a moment.

"That's good. That – that's great! So, this could certainly work."

"What?" He frowned, but Beth was already opening the door. "Beth, no! What are you -?"

"Shoosh!" She hissed, eyes flashing with excitement. "Are you okay to go downstairs with me?"

"No! This is madness, Beth, too dangerous –"

She shook off his hand. "Why is it _mad?_ They won't be able to see us."

"Lady Anna will know you are there."

"Not when she is using Darius' power," Beth snapped impatiently. "Look, I'm going to see what's happening, Demetri. I can keep to the favour you asked if you come with me. My glamour doesn't work so well when I can't see you."

"Beth!"

But she was already leaving, making no sound as she disappeared from view. With a noise of exasperation, Demetri followed.

* * *

It took the combined force of Michael, Hazel and Jane to keep Julia at bay. When the chaos had ebbed, Aro snatched up her hand. She didn't fight it. She slumped in her siblings' restraints, but nobody was fooled. The tension in the air was as profound as the lingering cold.

 _How can she resist it?_ Anna clenched her shaking fists at her sides. With a reassuring hand on her Master's shoulder, Renata was a tense wall in front of her.

Reminiscent to a system of tunnels, Julia's mind held ubiquitous channels with all kinds of terrible depths.

Aro could feel Julia's resentment settle around him now in thick sheets. From her difficult childhood to now, it tasted like charcoal and molasses, thickening over time, and choking out any sliver of happiness striving to be acknowledged. Memories surged from all directions, like crows with spiteful beaks and talons. Aro's heart grew leaden. Had it truly been so wrong of Hazel to give her this life? Her intentions had only ever been for the benefit of them all.

 _You can't have a Lewis without all three._

Julia had initially accepted this in good grace, but the invasiveness of her gift wore that gratitude away like an eroded tooth. Before the end of the twentieth century, she had begun to resent her siblings.

Many would think that Hazel had the best gift, but it was Michael's Julia envied the most. It was so much less subjective than any of them, and it suited his personality aptly.

 _To see what people need must be nice. So… what does my own gift say about me?_

It was now twelve years since Julia had broken away from her brother and sister. Her gift made her life miserable, which only made her bitterness more acute.

Of course her brother and sister were horrified by her decision to leave; they had done their best to change her mind, yet Julia would not be swayed.

 _"_ _You should have just let me die! You don't know what it's like_ , _seeing all their fears_ _and it's_ _ **all your fault!**_ _"_

Hazel had been appalled by this: _"I didn't know_ , _Jools!"_

 _"_ _Didn't care_ , _more like…"_

Aro could sense Michael and Hazel were still here in her mind, in pockets of voices and colour that he instinctively wanted to reach for. Julia's life had always been a challenge, but her default reaction to distrust anyone had never helped. She had shut her siblings off, which had been a lonely experience, but the silence had been…nice.

Then she crossed paths with Darius Tuono. It was enough to make Aro want to laugh.

A meeting of complete chance, it was not long after Beth had joined Antoine's coven…

 _Glastonbury festival. Julia's mood was almost cheerful._ I knew this would be a good idea, _she thought_. Lots of inebriated humans to pick off.

 _She killed two humans that night; one had been singing a Stevie Wonder song until her untimely interruption, and the sound had attracted Tuono. He had been sniffing around for something young and pretty to feast on all evening._

 _The sudden violent drop in temperature alerted Julia before she heard his voice._ "Drop the human. Come to me. I want to speak to you."

 _Before she understood what was happening, Julia did as directed._ _"_ _No!_ No! _"_ _She hadn't even finished feeding._

 _He was much further away than she expected_ , _not_ _even_ _on the campsite. She came to an obedient halt next to him_. _Furious_ , _she circled him, wary as a tiger. But for all his power and muscle_ , _she could see right through him._

How strange. A sad-looking girl with dark curls; a red-head with gold eyes. They take your head in their hands. _Julia was shocked and perversely overjoyed to see Antoine Jean and his mate with them._ They are glowing with triumph as the red-head laughs…and the pretty one decapitates you like you were made of snow.

But why didn't you stop her?

 _Mistaking her gaze for lusty intrigue_ , _Darius' lazy smile shone bright in the darkness_. " _Do you see something you like?"_

 _Julia cocked her head to the side_ , _like a bird of prey. "Mh. You interrupted my feed. Risky business_ , _"_ _she cooed. "I oughta kill you for that."_

 _"_ _Oh_ , _try_. Please. _"_ _Tuono sneered_ , _dodging her fist. In typically ruthless form_ , _Julia retaliated by kicking him in the crotch. He crumpled to the ground_ , _cupping his wounded pride._

 _And Julia smiled._

 _"_ _There. Not so cocksure now_ , _uh?" She laughed as his face worked through his agony. "Aw_ , _y_ _ou wanted to talk to me - talk! Or have you not got the balls for it?" She was giggling as she began walking around him again_ , _watching his fear with hungry interest. "You're acquainted with Antoine Jean_ , _I see. But who's the girl? Big brute like you scared of a pretty little thing like 'er?"_

 _Tuono panted. "What – girl?"_

 _"_ _Your murderer. But you_ haven't" – _Julia shoved his bowed back with a vicious playfulness and Darius moaned_ _– "told me your name. Hm? What do I call you?"_

 _"_ _D – D – Darius. T – Tuono."_

 _"_ _Ooh. Italian_ ," _Julia simpered. "Hello_ , _Darius Tuono_ , m _y name is Julia_."

 _"_ _I… know_ , _" he ground out. "Jean recruited you…to work for the… Volturi."_

 _"_ _Uh? And how do you know that?" she asked sharply_. _He cringed. "Hm? Tell me."_

 _"_ _His journals are…very instructive. Your family are –"_

 _"_ _None of your business."_

 _"_ _You were all…disinclined to join them_ , _"_ _Darius gasped. "That is_ , _the V – Volturi."_

But the money is excellent. _"Maybe. Why do you care_ , _Stormy?"_

 _Tuono wheezed a laugh. He smiled up at her in a pained grimace. "I have …a proposition for you. One you might be more inclined to accept."_

 _Julia raised her eyebrows. "Uh? I'll be the judge of that."_

 _He had been correct. United by a loathing of the Volturi_ , _they planned their downfall. It may have only lasted a few weeks_ , _but Julia was perversely glad of the company. She_ liked _the power she held over Darius_ , _her threats to bite and torment him if he attempted revenge for underestimating her_ , _and h_ _is weakness made it easy for her to resist his influence._

 _As for Darius_ , _it was electrifying being with her… despite his fear._

 _heir nights together were hot and feral_ , _and Darius was going to get rid of the Volturi for Julia_. _He could cloud his mind from them_ , _killing Antoine_ ( _the idiot)_ , _so she was satisfied – that is_ , _until she'd heard that Tuono had been killed._

 _By the only other woman he'd ever feared_ , _no less._

No! Why must they ruin everything?! _She couldn't share any of this with her siblings. Hazel had already fucked their tracker. Her allegiance was quite crystal clear._

Oh, so satisfying to bite that self-righteous son of a bitch… _she replayed it over and over_ …so much panic…!

 _She would avenge Darius. She would destroy the Volturi. Once and for –_

"I've seen quite enough." Throwing Julia's hand away in disgust, Aro stepped behind Renata. He was breathing hard and fast. Anna grabbed his hand and stroked his arm.

 _Who is going to be the one to do it?_ She asked.

Aro closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was calm. He met Hazel and Michael's eyes.

"Who am I to deny a final request?"


	20. Chapter 20: Justice for Julia

**Hello again! I hope you're all doing well.**

 **This is it, then. The end for Julia is nigh. The question is, will she go down fighting?**

 **Enjoy...**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

 **WARNING: some violence and language**

* * *

 **Chapter 20:**

 **Justice for Julia**

 _The Treehouse was_ _swaying dangerously_ ; _the triplets did not move._ _They sat in their circle of bowing wood_.

 _Hazel looked exhausted. "This is my fault," She rubbed her eye with the heel of her hand._ _"_ _You've said it many times already_ , _Jools_ , _but -"_

 _Her sister snorted. "Well, you_ should _have ended it when you had the opportunity. "_

 _"_ _God. Please, Julia!" Michael sighed_ , _grabbing her shoulder and squeezing it. "What you're asking is…this is so hard. We_ love _you. You know that, don't you? If things were different –"_

 _"_ _But they are not!" Julia's face seemed to collapse. "I'm…tired, Mikey. The fears are choking me._

 _She showed them. The fears were malicious wasps_ , _spitting out voices made to chill bone and stutter hearts_ , _and they swarmed above the trio._ _Here in the Treehouse they saw_ , _with dark humour_ , _that all of their own fears were the same._

The world screamed silence back at them. Alone.

 _"_ _We know." Michael's visions_ , _on the other hand_ , _danced insistently around their shoulders_ , _weightless fairies._ Hazel saw the faceless man stride past him. _She smiled_ , _fully aware that it was his desire._

A scowling brute lurked behind Julia, brushing her neck possessively and grinning. _He was Anna's biggest fear_ , _reincarnated._

 _"_ _Despite what you all think," Julia said_ , _watching the fears spiral faster and faster above them. Their voices were a rainstorm._ _"_ _I was happy with Darius. He was a bastard_ , _but he was mine. So do it. End it. I can't do this anymore." She moaned as the fears began to descend. "Make them stop."_

The Volturi Guard looked impassively on as Michael pulled her close to stroke her hair. "Okay. Okay. Ssh."

"When I… Changed you," Hazel rasped quietly, "I thought it was the best thing for us. Really, I was …I was afraid. I couldn't imagine a life without both of you with me. I still can't."

"Because you can't have a Lewis without all three," Michael whispered.

 _"_ _Yes, you can," Julia answered stonily_ , _flinching as the fears began to tug and catch at her clothes and face. "Starting now…you will be alright. Without me weighing you down, you will keep living, because you are the better ones."_

 _"_ _Julia, don't say that."_

 _"_ _Do…do you think Mum and Dad are waiting for me?" she asked quietly. Her brother and sister gave astonished, tired smiles over the top of her head._

 _"_ _Yeah, Jools," Michael said. "I think they are."_

 _"_ _So say hello for us, right?" Hazel added. "Tell 'em we miss them. Don't forget."_

 _Julia grinned, happily._

For Beth and Demetri, it was a very unsettling scene to enter into. To the untrained eye, the triplets appeared to be re-enacting some bizarre kind of séance, but Beth felt dread trickle messily down her back like a broken egg. The Volturi surrounded them like vultures.

Demetri saw her tense. "Don't – "

It was pointless. Michael and Hazel were taking Julia's head in their hands, and Beth sprang up in a panic. "No, don't! Wait!"

Cursing, Demetri shuddered at the confusion and the outrage this evoked. Beth was shaking from head to foot, with her glamour-wisps twisting and tumbling around her. She didn't meet Anna's eye as all heads turned to find her.

"Don't kill her yet! I deserve to know why!"

Anna gave a low moan. Julia was laughing again.

"Come on out, Beth!" she sang, struggling in her siblings' hold. "Come out. Come out!"

"Enough of this, Julia!" Demetri bellowed, forgetting himself for a moment. "Tell her and you can get what you want."

She blinked, absurdly innocent. "Tell her what?"

"You fucking bitch!" Beth spat, furious and terrified, "Why do you – you want to kill me?!"

"Oh, she doesn't know!"

Anna snapped. "Then answer her, Julia!" The temperature of the room plunged painfully, like the worst brain-freeze. It effectively silenced Julia's giggling at the cost of everyone else's composure.

"Please, Lady Anna." Michael gave a whimper. "If I could explain, could you maybe…stop this?"

"Certainly, I could." Staring at Julia with open loathing, Anna blinked. The Hall thawed. "Be quick, Michael. Be concise. Are you listening, Beth?"

Beth's skin was prickling with something that wasn't the cold. "Y-yes."

"She must _die_ ," Julia grinned, "because Darius wanted her to!"

"Oh, for fu – that's not the only reason!" Hazel gave her a rough shake. "Stop it, Julia! Michael, just do it!"

Michael nodded. He looked at Anna, nervously, imploringly. "My Lady, your sister has done something we never thought possible. The Guard? The Cullens?" he said in a rush. "She is the – the common constituent! All that power…"

(" _She_ is still here," Julia said, in a dramatic stage-whisper.)

"I have no power!" Beth cried indignantly. _Besides this!_

"No – _they_ have power, and a lot of it, idiot!" Julia gave a cry as Hazel struck her across the face. "It's true!"

"Antoine saw this happen," Michael continued fervently. His eyes were glossy with tears now, as he looked around for Beth. "Lady Anna stopped Darius the night he attacked you, Beth. Antoine wrote about it in his journal. Darius –"

"He _destroyed_ it so she would never know!" Julia said smugly. "He told me everything! Ye-heh-es!"

"Something is coming," Michael answered breathlessly when Anna scowled. "We don't know what it is yet, but if Julia's memory serves –"

"Shut up, Michael!" she grumbled.

"The word of a mad-woman is hardly sufficient!" Caius crowed and Julia hissed like a cat.

"Perhaps you should try asking Master Aro before passing judgment," Hazel said with an icy calm. " _Master_ Caius."

It was then everyone realised that Aro hadn't said a word since Beth's impromptu arrival. Suddenly Anna's fury made a lot more sense: the things Aro had seen in Julia's mind had disturbed him, perhaps.

 _Poor guy_ , Beth thought and meant it.

The wordless conversation flowed between the Queen and her husband like palpable energy; by the time they let each other go, Aro almost looked like his normal self.

"Other secrets have been revealed today," he explained with a hint of mockery that warmed Beth, "Darius had heard of a rumour of a…unique vampire. A talented immortal, living in Prague. That is all he knew."

"And I'm guessing he was going to use them for whatever dastardly deed he was planning," Beth said waspishly. "It still doesn't explain what that has to do with _me_. Why I am so god-damned important in all this!"

"Because you would have stopped Darius, Beth. Because you _did_ help stop him," Anna replied. "Antoine saw it happen."

"What did he see?"

"What has already come to pass," Aro answered patiently. "The end of Darius Tuono."

"And _I_ will stop you!" Julia cried, as petulant as a child asking for attention.

"Yeah. Okay," Beth said with a sigh. She had the feeling that Anna and Aro weren't telling her the whole truth, but that could wait. She squared her shoulders. "Julia, there's one thing I don't understand. With your gift, you could have stopped Darius, easily! Right? You could have destroyed him, if you felt like it, just like you did with Demetri! But what did you do? I'm genuinely curious."

"I _loved_ him," Julia said with relish.

Beth snorted. "Really?" She looked behind her to see Aro grimace. "Are you sure he didn't _make_ you love him?"

"Oh, quite sure," Julia answered, and with a wild pirouette she pulled free from her sister's grasp. Snarling, Hazel punched her in the jaw; she flinched at their shared pain, before Michael caught Julia in the stomach, blasting the redundant breath from her body.

"D-don't make us do this," he sobbed.

"Mikey, listen! We could use him!" Julia wheezed, rolling away. "The immortal in Prague! If the rumour is true, he could set us free!"

"What are you on about?" Hazel shouted, but Jane was making them hurt again. "N-never mind! Fuck, _Julia!_ "

Jane's power was still in effect, but Julia was, amazingly, moving, even with Alec blinding her. She was too fast. Renata was pushing Anna and Aro back. She needed to stop this. She could –

No one, not even Demetri, could have anticipated what happened next. Beth watched this, feeling sick. _To hell with this._ She planted her feet, and when Julia was close enough, her fist moved.

Julia's nose shattered. The sound was like a gunshot; Michael cried out in her pain.

"You are really annoying." Beth caught her by the throat, almost lifting her off her feet. "All this, for _him_? It's a waste."

Julia spluttered and gasped in response.

"Beth," Aro admonished quietly. "Release Julia."

Beth laughed. "Why? She wants to die!" A jagged necklace was already beginning to blossom between her fingers.

Hazel croaked. "But we do not!" She was scrabbling to stem the crack around her neck. Michael's nose was bent at a strange angle.

"Please, Beth," he said thickly.

 _Oh my God._ Her glamour slipped, and part of her was disappointed to see the crack already knitting itself back together in Julia's skin. "Is _this_ what will happen when you die?" Beth hissed at her. "'If I go down, I'm taking you with me'?"

"No," rasped Julia, massaging her neck. Her eyes were hooded now, as wary as an animal's. "If they do it, it won't hurt them –"

"What, asking your brother and sister to kill you? Yes, it bloody will! You're – you're unbelievably cruel!"

"They don't need me."

Beth raised her eyebrows. "You're still their sister. It'll still destroy them to...to let you go."

"Darius – "

"Oh, say that name and I'll punch you again!" Beth growled. "Whether you loved him or not, he is _dead._ "

And she threw Julia from her. Michael caught her before she could fall.

With a jolt, Beth felt Demetri's hand on her arm, and numbly let him draw her back behind Renata's protective wall. There was something like static in her brain.

Julia's death, now inevitable, would come easily; the Guard could see it in her siblings' eyes as they brought her back into their folds. They kissed her goodbye, sobbing dryly.

Just like every other death Anna and Beth had witnessed, it was shocking in its speed and simplicity. Were it not for Hazel and Michael's howls of grief, Julia could have been mistaken for a wax model. Silently screaming.

Between Felix and her remaining siblings, Julia was taken away to the furnace beneath the castle.

Michael couldn't seem to stop whimpering, and Hazel, brittle with grief and rage, carried her sister's head. Her silence was monstrous.

* * *

 **So Beth finally gets to show what's she made of ( _rage_** , **mostly). Thoughts? What's next for our poor vegetarian vamp?**


	21. Chapter 21: Beyond Volterra

**Ahhh, I know it's been too long since I uploaded a chapter! I'm sorry! I've had a mad summer - as it is, I'm off to a camp tomorrow so this feels good to finally get uploaded. It is quite a short one** **, but packed full of emotion between Anna and Beth *excited noises***

 **Enjoy!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

* * *

 **Chapter 21:**

 **Beyond Volterra**

"I could have killed her – I _would_ have, if it weren't for them."

"But you didn't, Beth," Anna said calmly.

"Obviously."

Besides Anna, Demetri, and Beth, the Hall was now empty. Aro had just left to wait for Anna upstairs, at her reluctant insistence.

Beth's topaz eyes flicked up to find Demetri looking at her. Rather than avert her gaze, they rested upon his bitten chin, like a physical touch. "And I still want to," she said bluntly, looking down. "Hurt her, I mean."

"I know you do," Anna placated, sitting beside her. She tucked a strand of hair behind Beth's ear like a mother would. "Julia might have been the last connection to Darius –"

"I doubt it. He was always two steps ahead of us."

"Perhaps not anymore."

"And how do you know that?" Beth's voice abruptly shook – from laughter or sadness, it was hard to say. "A couple of days ago we didn't even know Julia and Darius were aware of each other! And then there was a month where we had _no_ idea what he was doing. And – and what about the immortal in Prague?"

"I don't know," Anna admitted.

"Really? You're sure about that?"

Demetri was as riled as a kicked cat. "Beth!"

"Thank you, Demetri," Anna said coolly. "You may go now."

"But –! Yes, my Lady." He bowed stiffly.

As he turned to leave, Anna stared Beth down. "Why would I lie to you, Beth?"

"To protect me from something ominous; it's all you've ever done," she answered. Her face was slack with tiredness.

"Something which you chose to ignore today," Anna stated quietly.

Beth didn't answer. She watched Demetri go. "I hate it in here," she mumbled.

"Then let's go outside."

Dora's soft singing was sweet and distant in her tower. Alec and Jane whispered about the day's events, and the stench of death was just a little too close for comfort.

Beth wavered. She could hear Michael crying below them.

"Come on," Anna whispered, anticipating Beth's reaction. She yearned to comfort her sister, but something hard and furious stopped her.

The dying afternoon hailed them with the garden's gentle fragrance; it was a relief from the stale air inside. Sighing, Beth took her seat at the bench.

 _Here I was married_ , Anna thought with secret pleasure.

Beth was muttering, tugging fretfully on her braid. "Prague. I've always wanted to go there. Why did it have to be _Prague_?"

"Did… Eleazor ever tell you of his travels?"

Beth made a face. "Er, no – honestly, I don't see him very much."

"Before you left for Forks, Aro told me about him," Anna declared. "I believe your friend knows of the rumour of the vampire living in Prague. You'll have to ask him."

Beth raised an eyebrow. "Well, what does the rumour say?"

"That anyone who meets him is never heard from again."

"Oh." Her shoulders slumped at the cliché. "I dread to think what Julia meant by being 'set free' by him."

"I don't want you getting any ideas."

Beth was aghast. "If you're talking about –"

"How can I trust you to be responsible after today?" Anna cried abruptly. "I thought you were better than that, Beth."

"Obviously I'm not!" The bitterness in her sister's voice seemed to surprise her. "Twice now I've almost been killed, because they think I am the easiest to get to. To get at _you_! They think I am weak, all of them. Maybe even you."

"You are not weak," Anna whispered. "But if you are worried for your safety, I can ask Demetri to –"

"No. No, no." Beth scowled, shaking her head. "I just…want to be left alone. I want to be safe. I want to be _happy._ "

The forest would be damp and musical with the spring rain, the cries and calls of the animals, as she ran to catch up with her friends. Beth felt…something desperate surge inside her.

"I can't be here," she said softly.

Anna heard the tremor in her voice. She didn't need to look to know her eyes were gazing out to somewhere far beyond Volterra.

The words wrapped around her in a vice, squeezing like a viper. "Then you should go. I won't stop you." Anna paused. "The furthest you are from that woman, the better."

That strange surge of emotion burst out of Beth in a sob. "You mean Hazel?"

"You saw her face before she left."

Beth visibly baulked. "Please…don't remind me." Her hands bunched into a messy ball in her lap, fingers tracing Nessie's henna pattern. She stared at Anna with large eyes. "I'm – I'm so, _so_ sorry I ruined your honeymoon."

"Oh, Beth." Anna's gaze softened. "Thank you for saying so… but it doesn't take back what you did."

"I know! I just –"

Anna touched her sister's hand, stilling her roving fingers. "I _want_ you to see the world as much as you do, but…" – she swallowed, pulling away – "I won't be able to help if you get into trouble again."

"You don't need to worry about that," Beth said. "Maybe I'll even do something useful with my life." She gave a smile that broke Anna's heart.

They sat in silence again, though the atmosphere felt heavy, ready as a ripe orange about to fall.

It was Anna who spoke first. "Your potential was very strong. Your glamour…"

Beth gave a weary huff. "Invisible glamours aren't that uncommon, that's what Eleazor told me." She suddenly looked like she was bracing herself for something large and painful. "Did – did the Volturi feature in the vision at all?"

"I thought you didn't want to know about your future?"

Beth gave a shrug, attempting a grunt of indifference…except she could still feel the paper beneath her hand, currently burning a hole in Anna's pocket.

"They were a part of your future…though only a part," Anna murmured.

Opening her mouth, Beth looked at her sister out of the corner of her eye – and was bewildered by what she saw.

Had Anna always looked so tall? Her hair was pulled partially away by a strong, silver grip that looked oddly familiar.

Anna had always been powerful, but the woman sitting beside Beth was now, finally, comfortable in that knowledge.

As a Volturi Queen.

As a woman.

Beth envied her a little for that.

"So, uh, would you do me a favour?" She stared at her chipped nail polish in disdain. "Read my letter."

Anna blinked. "Now?" She touched her pocket.

"No. After I'm gone." Brushing her trousers down, Beth gave a mighty sniff. "But, before I go, can I…have a hug?"

"Antoine saw this happen," Anna said as they held each other. It felt like the right thing to say while her heart fought to stay together.

"Maybe that's a good thing. I was never going to stay, was I?" Beth gave a hiccupping chuckle and Anna gasped as if she had been punched in the stomach.

"But you'll – you'll always be welcome here."

"Hey. Don't do that." Beth pulled away. "Don't be sad. She snorted.

"Then when will I see you again? What if I – will I ever - ?"

"Of course you will. Don't be silly. I'm not dying." But it was obvious Beth was struggling with her composure, too. "Not tomorrow, not a week from now, but you _will_ see me again."

"I hope so." Anna held her once and let her go. "Do you have enough money?"

"Just about. Back to Forks."

"And what then?"

"Look for a job, I guess."

"The Cullens will help you, won't they?"

Beth nodded. She knew Jasper had his connections but, so far, the details were only intriguing hearsay to her ears.

Still, Anna looked reassured. "You mean to leave soon?"

"Yes. As soon as possible, actually. Don't worry about me, though. I'll be fine."

They hugged goodbye, and Beth walked away with her promise to text Anna hanging in the air.

The feathery breeze blew. A solitary black bird darted through the darkening window of sky stretching between the castle and the garden's edge.

"Haven't you learnt yet, Beth?" Anna whispered sadly. "I will always worry about you."

* * *

 **It feels like a satisfying goodbye,** **right? Now Beth has to get ready to leave...it won't be easy...**


	22. Chapter 22: Then there were two

**Hello, lovely people,**

 **Oh, man. You would not believe how many drafts this chapter went through before I was happy with it - at least 4! - but here it is, at long last. It's a Beth-heavy one this time, so expect much bad language!**

 **I dare not say anymore expect...e** **njoy!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

* * *

 **Chapter 22:**

 **Then there were two**

Every door was shut upstairs, but Beth could feel the residual heat from Aro's shower like wet fingers on her face.

 _Ew._ She could picture him, lounging on the bed, the tom-cat waiting keenly for his Queen. "Anna will be with you shortly," she murmured at the closed door, awkwardly.

"Thank you, Beth." That was it. Beth was relieved when he didn't come out. She approached her bedroom –

"Running away?"

Beth gave a start, but it was only Marcus, staring benignly at her from his doorway up the corridor.

 _Go away._ Beth sighed. "No. Actually, I'm just leaving…" She was surprised by the anger she felt.

Marcus almost smiled. "I am pleased to hear that."

If she gripped the doorhandle any tighter she was going to warp the metal. "Great. I'm happy for you."

What was the point in getting angry at Marcus? It was like kicking a corpse. Wrenching the door open, Beth slammed it behind her. In the privacy of her room, she found her brown hoodie and took an inventory of her passport and wallet (she had enough money, but only just).

Shoving on her clothing, Beth looked around for one last time.

 _Amazing how the wedding feels like decades ago._ Her bridesmaid dress hung forlornly on the wardrobe door. She knew she should probably give it back to Dora; she could see her crestfallen face as she told she was leaving.

Again.

 _Coward._

It wasn't like it was forever, though, was it? Swinging her rucksack over her shoulder, Beth strode over to the door. If she ran now, she would get to the airport in an hour. Plenty of time before her flight was set to take off.

"Wait, Beth."

Jumping back with a curse, Beth gaze landed on Demetri's chin. "How long have you been standing there?"

"I just got here," he replied coolly, though he looked poised for an attack. Nervous, even. His eyes were back to their usual colour, but the bite still looked angry and tender.

"Well, are you okay?" She asked.

Demetri blinked. His neck seemed to prickle explicitly. "Ah, yes. Yes," he answered. "The visions are gone."

"Good." Beth sighed, feeling a small swell of relief. "Look, I know I said that I might stay. But…"

"I came to ask if you wanted me to take you to the airport." He raised his eyebrows as something about that seemed to fluster Beth. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh, no. Well, er, I - I hadn't planned on asking again," she said. "But… that would really help. Thank you."

 _What? No, no, no. No more goodbyes. I don't want him persuading me to stay. Unless –_

Demetri smiled. "I take it you would like the Porsche?"

 _Ah ha._ "Nope. Lambo," her response was whip-lash-quick. Her grin was a brief flash of teeth. "Let's go."

He hadn't expected her to cloak him with her glamour again, but he had to admit that it had a reassuring warmth that was a strange comfort now.

Beth didn't appear to notice it. "You must think I'm a total coward," she mumbled, out of nowhere. " _Hiding._ "

"On the contrary, this is the wisest decision you've made all day, Beth," Demetri answered truthfully, but she still gave him a withering look as they passed the window heading downstairs.

 _How do you always find ways to insult me?_

Strangely, Beth was heading back to the Hall rather than stomping towards the garage.

"Why this way?" Demetri asked.

"They'll be expecting this." She stabbed the button to call the lift up. "Hazel and Michael, that is."

"I know who you meant," Demetri said gently.

Once inside, the harpsichord music became muffled outside of Beth's glamour. Descending still felt the same, though their scents were stronger in this confined space.

"You did what needed to be done," he murmured.

"Did I?" Beth laughed, giving him a sideways look. "You didn't think so before. You were almost as angry as Anna. I don't blame you."

Before Demetri could repond, she exited the lift. _Mull that over, if you will._

"Sometimes restraining your more…human instincts is a good thing, Beth," he called to her, and her shoulders slumped as he reached her.

 _Don't start that again._ "You might be all vampire, but I'm not."

Demetri frowned. "Why is that?"

"No idea."

"Then I suppose you have it all planned," he remarked. "Return to Forks. Start a life as a human, just as they did."

She raised her eyebrows at him. _Mocking me again, are we?_ "Something like that, yeah."

 _And what of your duty to the Volturi?_ Demetri almost spoke those very words, but she would hate him for it; just when they were so close to being...what, exactly? He had felt it in the way she'd comforted him. Now she looked at him like she was expecting something bad to happen.

Not so very far away, Hazel and Michael left the furnace-room.

"I can hear her with Demetri. Does she think she can avoid us?"

"Nothing good will come of you confronting Beth now." Michael's voice sounded thick was grief. "So, for our sake, let her go."

Whatever else Hazel wanted to say, it was not spoken aloud. Perhaps it was for the best, Demetri thought, as he finally entered the garage.

Beth slipped past the other cars without a second glance, her steps determined. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck her. Where the fuck is it?_

Finding the _Aventador_ unlocked, she carefully placed her rucksack in its tiny boot. The doors rose and fell like falcon's wings, and Demetri wasted no time in starting her up.

Despite herself, Beth giggled with pleasure. Demetri just smirked, picking up speed until she gasped.

"You'll never tire of doing that, will you?"

"You enjoy it."

"No." _Yes._

Demetri's responding laugh did unspeakable things an already sensitive body. _Stop that._ Beth's smile vanished, blaming it on the smell of the rain outside. What if there was a storm during her flight?

Out of the corner of her eye, the shadows from the rain left dappled spots across Demetri's face. They covered the mark of Hazel's wrath, like ink over granite.

 _What if Hazel decides to track me down? What will Michael do? What will_ Demetri _do? He said he would protect me, but how can he when I'm all the way in Forks?_

Demetri caught Beth itching her nose, almost always her expression of discomfort or deep thought.

"I imagine the Cullens will be glad you are home safely," he said; it was a safe bet to get her talking, something he had never needed to consider before.

 _That's right...focus on the positives. I can do that._

"Hm. Especially Nessie." Beth smiled pensively down at her henna-marked hand. When Demetri didn't say any more, she shrugged. "I suppose she likes having someone close to her age around. And I...miss being with them."

"Them?" Demetri's hand tightened on the leather steering-wheel.

 _Oh boy._ Beth gave him A Look, but his eyes were on the road. "Yes. Them. The wolves are friends, too." _Bring it, blood-hound._

"Some more than friends, I hear," he said boldly, and heard her suck in a shocked breath.

"From who?" _That bitch._ _That cruel bitch._

"Hazel told me enough."

Beth scoffed loudly. In another life, her heart would be bruising her rib-cage. She could deny the rumour, but the urge to wipe that self-righteous look off Demetri's face was awe-inspiring _._ Her insides were twisted in horrified knots.

 _WHY DO YOU CARE?_

"W-whatever Hazel saw, it is my business, not yours," Beth said shakily.

"But it is true," he replied quietly.

 _Stop it. Let it go._ Beth took a breath. "I like this song." She turned up the volume on the stereo, feeling stupid, and of course Demetri turned it back down.

"Do you love him?"

She laughed, rubbing her forehead. "You seem to think I do, so why should I bother answering?"

"You pine after a future you cannot have. You must be so..."

"What?" Beth whispered, flicking her fringe out of her eyes. "I must be what?" _Don't hurt me._

"It sounds like a very lonely life."

"That's because it is," Beth said dully. _Oh God._ "But I'll be happier than I am right now, so shut up about it, okay?"

She cranked up the stereo again, and this time Demetri left it alone.

The setting sun stained the sky with streaks of freesia-pinks and purple. By the time Demetri had found a place to park, the night had set in.

Turning off the engine, the music stopped, and Beth exhaled. _Get out. Get out. Run._

"Well. Thank you, Demetri." She got out of the car, but he followed her round to the boot. "Uh, you don't have to –"

"Are you sure this is what you want? A life of loneliness?"

"For fuck's sake, Demetri." Beth swung her bag round, nearly clipping his shoulder. "Sorry."

He was adamant. "Beth."

She rolled her eyes up to him, and Demetri saw she looked tired. "No, this is not what I want. Okay? But I have to start somewhere."

"There are better places to go than Forks," he said, and she huffed.

"That's your opinion, isn't it? Look, I'm going to miss my flight..." She sidled round him. _Try and stop me. Tell me the truth._

Demetri sighed. "Then I guess this is goodbye, Beth."

 _Is that it?_ She looked a little taken aback. Her eyes searched his face."You're not going to say anything else?"

He shook his head. Something heavy was landing in his stomach, constricting his throat with a thick agony.

"Okay, then. Bye, Demetri." _Fuck you._ She smiled, and then she was gone. Not knowing that maybe, just maybe, she was taking a piece of Demetri's heart with her.


	23. Chapter 23: The temporary passenger

**Happy New Year to you all! This chapter took a long time coming, didn't it? I'm sorry for the wait!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

 **(WARNING: some strong language)**

* * *

 **Chapter 23:**

 **The temporary passenger**

 _Hazel and Michael have left. Are you on your plane? Anna xx_

 _Yup. Just got on so I'll have to turn off my phone soon. You must be relieved to see them go? B x_

Anna sighed. She had to admit, it hadn't taken much time for home to return to normal. Running lazy patterns over her bare back, Aro could feel his wife's lingering sadness.

She had found the Lewises upon leaving the garden. Loitering in the corridor, they had been holding hands in a desperate attempt at comfort.

" _Where will you go now?"_

" _Home," Michael had whispered while Hazel hadn't said a word, which had seemed rather odd._

Nevertheless, Anna wondered where was home now, with Julia gone.

Remembering Hazel's seething grief, she shivered and Aro kissed the top of her spine, tasting her kindling desire.

Her thumb moved carefully across her phone:

 _I'm worried for them,_ she typed.

Beth moaned quietly. Remorse was a chain-mail two sizes too small. _I wish I'd handled it better._

 _Don't hurt yourself over this, Beth,_ Anna replied in seconds. _The outcome would have remained the same._

"Ma'am?" A stewardess wearing too much mascara had come over. She smiled at Beth, revealing the lurid lipstick stain on her front teeth. "You need to turn off your phone. We're about to take off."

 _Fuck off._ Beth returned the smile sweetly. "Okay. Sorry."

Never had she felt so uselessly restless. Fortunately there were few passengers on this flight, though her temporary companion had already accused her of being a nervous flyer.

His scent had hit her first, reminiscent of the smell after a rain storm. "Gregory" was tall and cleanshaven in a loose plaid shirt.

He also had no heartbeat.

"Was lucky to get this flight, last minute," he'd admitted conversationally. Two rows away from her, his thin legs were like bent straws against the seat in front.

It took Beth far too long to realise he was talking to her; this stranger with shaggy hair and a jaw line you could cut your finger on. Rather like Michael, in a way, if he had been American.

"You can call me Greg, by the by." He grinned wide at her and Beth felt a shiver of disquiet.

"Elizabeth." Had they been in a less populated environment, she wondered how this introduction would have gone.

"Like the Queen, eh? Pretty." His over-confidence, and roving red eyes, had made her instantly sick. "What brings you to Washington?"

"My boyfriend lives nearby." Beth balked as her thoughts landed on Seth.

Gregory's eyes sparked. "He must be a lucky fella."

"Hm. Where are you headed?" Beth said, quietly.

"Aw, just visiting some friends," he replied with a laugh, and Beth cringed at the easy lie.

In keeping with their charade, Beth visited the toilet after the plane had safely taken off. Most of the humans were already asleep at this point, something she was thankful for, but she could still feel someone watching her.

Locking the door, Beth glared back at her pale, trembling reflection. "Whatever game this is, keep playing along." She grimaced at how scared she sounded. "God help me."

Red eyes glinted at her as she returned. "I thought you'd fallen in." Beth froze as Gregory leaned in. "So, uh, will your...boyfriend be picking you up from the airport?"

"Oh, no, he's working, unfortunately, but one of his _friends_ will be," Beth answered with a casual wave that felt like someone else's.

Rather than getting a taxi, Alice had said to expect Jasper when she got there.

Beth had wondered why, then, but now she knew better. _His battle scars would scare even the hardiest of vampires._

"That's good of 'em." Gregory chuckled, and the facade was ripped away by Hazel's smile. "Do you think they can stop me?"

 _I hope so._ Beth grit her teeth. "Where's Michael?"

"Going to visit our parents, but don't try and change the subject." Hazel's hand slid up and fastened onto her arm like a white spider. "When you get back to your _friends_ , I don't want you telling them you saw me."

"Let go – I can't help what the psychic sees. Leave them _out_ of this."

Hazel laughed. "Oh, sweetheart, I can't. You care about them too much."

"Please, Hazel," Beth gasped as that grip tightened. "I'm sorry."

Hazel scoffed. "Like I care if you are. Just keep quiet from now on."

Yanking her hand away, Beth's stomach gave a frightened lurch. "Or what?"

"Or the journey will be much more entertaining." Hazel clacked her glistening teeth together, and Beth wanted to run away.

She lost Hazel after they got off the plane, and her dread was a living thing inside her. In the light of the terminal, Jasper scars were vivid, pale, like tiger-stripes. Wherever she was, Beth desperately hoped Hazel could see them.

"Sorry," she mumbled, as Jasper winced.

He took her rucksack. "Where is she?"

"I don't know, but we need to go _now._ "

The BMW was no Lamborghini but it was still quick, and Beth was glad that Jasper was a very accomplished driver. As soon as they were out of the car park, Beth wound down her window.

"We have to get to Forks; Nessie could be in danger. I have to warn Jake, just in case."

"She's safe, Red. Listen," Jasper told her how Alice had been experiencing frequent visions; ever since the wedding, flickers of possible futures now left his wife unable to drive safely.

"I don't have to ask whose future she sees, do I?" Beth whispered.

"Alice did warn you," Jasper answered, gently. "Did you get the answers you wanted?"

Fear and remorse exuded from her in staccato bursts. "Of sorts, yeah. Julia did it to get back at us for Darius' death. Maybe she loved him," Beth gave a snort. "Maybe he was just a convinient weapon – it doesn't matter now. Her sister's _pissed at_ _me_."

"We are not angry at you, Beth."

"Well, you should be!" With the wind pulling at her hair, Beth leaned out of the window. "This is all my fault. Don't try and say otherwise!"

Jasper didn't. "Can you find her?"

"No...her scent changes with every disguise she wears. Christ! Only she knows how many of those there are."

The rain-slicked roads soon snaked through thickening forest the further away from civilisation they became, and -

There was a flash of blue plaid. Beth cried out in surprise. "She's not even trying to hide!"

Hazel was flying through the trees like they were paper chains, and she was...

Laughing.

"Beth, don't – no!"

Beth didn't hear Jasper call after her. She was out of the car, and the distance between her and Hazel disappeared until they were almost parallel, but neither was stopping. In fact, Hazel was weaving around, teasing her.

"Fancy seeing you here!"

Beth threw herself sideways, but Hazel danced away and pushed Beth roughly before she could react, laughing as she windmilled her arms (feeling like an idiot) to stop herself falling on her face.

"Aw. Where's that fire, eh?" Hazel asked, and ran off as Beth made to snatch her by the back of her shirt. "Ooh, almost!"

No one was as surprised as her when her legs were swiped out from under her. Demetri would have been proud – until Hazel drove her head into Beth's stomach. Caught off guard, Beth landed badly and banged her elbow on a rock.

Vampire skin or not, the nerves screamed all the way up her arm.

"Stay down," Hazel spat, scrambling to her feet. Her curly wig was falling off. "Don't make me hurt you more, sweet'eart."

"Incoming," Beth wheezed, cradling her arm.

"What?"

"I said inco_"

Hazel was sent head-long into a tree, causing it to bow and groan like an old man, and from Beth's sideways view, it quickly became apparent that Jasper would be the one winning this fight.

This scared Beth. _Michael._ She sat up. "Don't kill her!"

Jasper had his arms wrapped around Hazel now, ready to break her neck. "Beth, she's going to -"

"Believe me, I know! Just...trust me. I need to call her brother."

Hazel stopped struggling; whatever emotion she was feeling, it was enough to make Jasper relax his grip a little.

"She was going to kill you," he said.

"Well, she won't," Beth retorted. "Because, one way or another, my sister would find out."

Hazel gave a chuckle.

"Quite a woman," Jasper murmured, "to instil that much fear."

"Oh, you have no idea," Hazel looked Beth dead in the eye. "Don't bother calling my brother." And she instantly went slack in Jasper's arms.

He stared at Beth.

"I think that's normal," she said with a shrug.

* * *

 **WHAT IS HAZEL DOING?! What are the Cullens going to do with her?! The end is in sight...**


	24. Chapter 24: A place called home

**Hello, dearies! We are two more chapters away from the end - are ya ready?**

 **Enjoy!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

* * *

 **Chapter 24:**

 **A place called home**

" _What the..._ fuck _were you thinking?"_

 _The Treehouse was no longer corporeal, yet Hazel could see Michael as clearly as if he were right there next to her._

" _You are doing precisely what Julia did," he sighed, "shutting me out. I can't_ believe _you! What were you going to do to Beth,_ kill _her?"_

" _No. Only emotionally," Hazel yawned._

" _And the rest of them?"_

 _She just shrugged._

" _Why? Why antagonise them? Why antagonise the Queen? I told you to let Beth go and l-leave her alone! Why –?"_

" _I would, but I can't now." Hazel sniffed. "The scarred one's got me. You liked the look of him, remember?"_

 _"Hazel, please, he has a –"_

" _Didn't_ _stop you fantasising before! Look, he'll be taking me to his family to interrogate me –"_

" _Good," Michael said tearfully. "You deserve everything you get from them!"_

* * *

"Where's Alice?" Out of all of the Cullens, Beth had expected Alice to be the most enthusiastic one to greet them, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Alice has a headache," Edward said, with an expression that was hard to discern.

But whatever the truth was, Beth knew it was her fault. For ten minutes now, Hazel had been slumped on their sofa; she looked like she was in a very deep sleep, while her wig lay on the arm of the sofa like an absurd new species of cat. Jasper sat with her, poised for anything.

Without him there, the tension would have choked the air.

"Hey, uh, remind us why you brought her here?" Emmett's face was scrunched in confusion.

Beth could feel Jasper watching her. She sat at the dining-room table, feeling drained to the point where she could barely muster the will to be afraid; there had already been hushed talk about what would happen to Hazel – to _her_ – if the Denalis found out about this.

"They brought Hazel here to protect Nessie and the pack," Edward explained.

"So she is dangerous?" Bella tensed at her husband's side.

"And what about us, did you think about that?!" Rosalie snapped at Beth, though it had been Jasper's idea.

"Of course, I -"

"I thought she was a he!" Emmett cried.

Beth groaned. "It varies!"

"But what did you do to her?" Esme asked worriedly.

"She did it to herself."

Rosalie blinked. "What?"

"This is the first time I've seen her do this." Beth lay her head on the table. The wood was nice and warm against her cheek. "She's talking to her brother, Michael. They have a – a telepathic connection."

"Fascinating," Carlisle murmured thoughtfully. Beth blew her hair out of her eyes.

"Mm. It's a...triplet thing, and..." She looked over at Edward. _Help._

"Remember, Michael knows us," Edward continued, frowning. "Michael was a witness the day the Volturi came to Forks."

"Like we could forget _that_ ," Emmett mumbled.

Beth grunted. "I wish he was here instead."

Concerned, Carlisle glanced at Edward. "Did Hazel hurt you, Beth?" Her head shot up as he sat in the chair next to hers.

"Um, no – well, I landed on my elbow when she pushed me. But it's okay now." Beth attempted to laugh. "Vampire strength prevails, eh?"

He checked her over, anyway. Something in her eyes caused him to frown. "Beth, when was the last time you fed?"

"A couple of days ago." She twisted her lip. "Why? I'm not thirsty."

"You have been through an ordeal," Esme said, patting her arm, as sudden, hot panic lanced through Beth's heart.

"Did she – did Alice see what happened to Julia?" Carlisle exchanged another look with Edward. "So you know what I did?"

"Beth –"

"J-Julia came at me, and I – I had to do _something,_ she was going to –"

"We believe you," Carlisle said as Esme stroked her back like a mother would.

"I scared myself," she said through a deep breath. It felt weird, but Beth welcomed the attempt at comfort all the same.

"What is Hazel saying, Edward?" Bella was demanding.

"Michael is...not happy with her." He paused. "I can't hear him. Hazel is –"

"Hazel can hear you, Cullen." She stretched lethargically, cracking her neck. "But why protect an agent of the Volturi?"

"Don't," Beth moaned. "Don't lie about that."

"Why would I lie? Hazel's head twitched back to look at Edward, rather like a bird of prey. "Telepathy is good for gatherin' gossip, eh,Ed?"

"Easy, Beth..." Jasper said.

Hazel smirked at him. "She's wild, this one. Makes you wonder what she was like as a newborn." Then her face fell slack, emotionless. "She enjoyed it; when her hand was wrapped round my sister's throat, she smiled like it was fucking Christmas."

Beth shivered. "No, no, I didn't."

(But what if she had? Beth had been so surprised when it had worked, and she had actually caught Julia...)

"You called her a waste."

"No, _Darius_ was –" Beth growled at herself for falling for it, nearly stamping her foot. Hazel just bared her shiny, shit-eating grin. "I am not an agent of Volturi, not any more."

"Says who, sweet'eart? Do you see anyone else agreeing with you?" Hazel opened her arms out for criticism.

There was none. That was somehow worse. Dread was a hand creeping down Beth's body.

"We should have told you," Carlisle said, quietly, his expression solemn. "But we wanted to save you the pain."

"But, Carlise – I left! I gave a speech and _everything_! Edward, please tell me she's lying."

"He can't," Hazel said softly. She wasn't smiling anymore. "A hundred years of service..."

"The necklace was a token gesture. Beth." Edward said as Beth's final shred of happiness died. He closed his eyes sadly. "There's a back door in the kitchen."

"Thank you." Knocking her chair to the floor, she all but ran outside. No way did she want Hazel to witness this.

The snow fell in lazy drifts, settling on Beth's clothes, and eyelashes, like cool butterfly kisses. Beth clenched her jaw. The urge to cry would swallow her whole, if she didn't. Maybe Anna didn't know she was still in the Guard, but how could she not? Beth gasped for breath, and the sobs slipped free. Helpless, heaving pants that left her trembling like a child lost in the snow.

"Beth," Alice said.

* * *

"My brother wants me home, and this is going to get messy, so..." Hazel stood up and retrieved her wig, doffing it like cap.

"The hell is your problem?" Emmett boomed, pushing off from the wall. His shoulder left a small dent

"My sister is dead because of that girl."

Edward got up, shaking his head. He even chuckled a little. "You and I both know you don't really believe that, Hazel."

She moved until they were almost nose-to-nose, though his hair could have tickled her chin. " _You and I both know the Volturi won't let her_ _go_ ," she said."They can't. _"_

"Back off." Bella stepped in front of her husband. "Hey!"

Hazel tapped her hard on the forehead. "Is there anything going on in there? I can't tell."

Edward growled, lurching between them as Jasper's influence took over. "Just go, Hazel. You've done enough."

"Have I?" She looked at him. "I wonder – what would precious Renesmee say, if she knew the truth about her friend?"

Bella roared. "If you go anywhere near our daughter – !"

"She won't."

It was Alice, and there was Beth, broken and somewhere else entirely, behind her.

"She values her life too much for that," Beth croaked.

A lascivious light had entered Hazel's eyes. "Little psychic, I could fit you in my sleeve." Jasper immediately growled a warning. "Okay. At least tell me, will my flight home be delayed?

"I wouldn't tell you, even if I knew," Alice replied coolly.

"It wouldn't hurt to check."

"Just leave."

Hazel looked wounded. "What about young Beth, here? Surely all the Volturi agents should be treated equally."

"Oh, will you shut _up_!" Beth shouted. "The damage has been done. Just go, already!"

("Get a hold of your temper, Beth," Alice whispered.)

"Okay, but it won't be long 'til Aro calls on you again. Same as Michael and me," Hazel added, bitterly. She was walking away, towards the door.

Esme spoke up. "We'll protect her."

"Yeah. Good luck with that." And just like that, she was gone.

Despite Alice insisting Renesmee was not under any sort of threat, Edward followed her. Sure enough, he returned some moments later. Hazel was going home. Her vendetta was resolved.

Beth didn't accept it for a second. She caught Edward's eye more than once, pleading for someone to go after Hazel, to no avail. Her equilibrium felt like ashes in the breeze.

"Esme," Edward said at last. "I think it's time to show Beth what you've been working on."

 _What?_ Beth knuckled her eyes, wearily. What could Esme possibly want to show _her?_ Still, Esme's face had broken out into a delighted smile, so it had to be something good.

"Come with me..." Her hand was warm, with a simple french manicure. Beth found some cheer in the smells of citrus and lavender about the house, though Esme was talking animatedly about _something._ Beth's head ached.

"Beth?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry." Beth cringed, caught out. "What did you say?"

Esme didn't appear to mind. Her eyes crinkled. "I said, I wanted you to see my latest project."

"Oh..."

The rooms upstairs were invitingly ajar. The first thing Beth noticed about Esme's study was how tidy it was. Purple walls were lined with bookcases and the kinds of boards used for important memos and notices; in here they were covered in complicated-looking designs (to Beth's eyes, anyway)of numerous houses.

"Whoa."

Her eyes were drawn to a vast, slanted desk in the centre. it was devoid of clutter, with a pot of pencils, measuring instruments, and an angle-poise; all were tucked in a series of shelves above the desk. Gridded paper lay there, waiting.

It was here Beth remembered, belatedly, she was in the presence of an architect. "So...what did you want to show me?"

"This" - Esme reached over, and plucked the plans from the table. "A new project I think you might be interested in."

Scattered with measurements written in Esme's neat handwriting, it depicted a small building. Too squat for a house, but too tall for a bungalow, it had a space near the room like a loft, big enough for someone to sit in.

Something came on in Beth's heart, a bright light that meant something good was about to happen. She should crush it before it hurt her.

" I don't -"

"Everyone needs a place of their own," Esme said softly. "When all is said and done, we all have a right to feel safe and protected. Don't you think?"

"Esme..."

"Volturi agent, or not, we still care about you. Never forget that."

Maybe it was the sincerity in Esme's smile, maybe it was because she had obviously been working on this 'project' for some time, but Beth's face crumpled for the second time that day.

 _She's designing me a FUCKING house._ "I just...don't deserve it."

"It's the least we can do, Beth, dear. I can give you a home to come back to, no matter how far you go from us."

That bright light in Beth's heart flared like a sun, and Beth knew, with a sinking feeling, she was powerless to stop it.

* * *

 **Hazel remains as unconventional as ever, eh? This won't be the last time we see her, either, but luckily for her and Michael, it won't be with Beth in the same room...**

 **But, BUT! What do you think about Esme's plans to build Beth a house?! Is it a good idea? Is Beth going to tear Demetri a new one?**


	25. Chapter 25: Gilded cage

**Hello, dearies! So, here we go - the penultimate chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **LookAliveSunshine03**

 **WARNING: strong language**

* * *

 **Chapter 25:**

 **Gilded cage**

Beth wondered where Hazel was, and whether her plane had spontaneously burst into flames. It would be cruel to Michael, of course, but it certainly made Beth feel better.

Sitting on the porch bench, she could taste the impending snow-storm on the breeze. The night's sky was streaked with purple clouds, hiding the stars from view.

Beth had left Esme's study over an hour ago. _She's building me a fucking house._ Beth's laugh escaped, loud into the stillness.

"What's so funny?" Alice closed the door behind her. She seemed cautious, like Beth was a newborn all over again.

"Come to give me another pep talk?" Beth was relieved to see she looked better, though still in need of a good rest.

"Not exactly." Sliding in next to Beth, Alice plucked her frayed sleeve in familiar bewilderment. "My suggestion of a make-over still stands."

Beth shook her off gently. "How can you act like everything is fine? You don't even want me here."

Alice sighed. "No, Beth. You misunderstand me, we...we can't risk the Denalis finding out about this, and the Volturi could contact you at any time –"

"I get it. You want nothing to do with them, and that means _me_."

"Get your head out of your ass, Beth." Lacing her fingers on top of her knee, Alice went on, "You belong with us, whatever happens."

 _Really? Is that consensual?_ Beth twisted her lip. "I just can't stay _here_ ," she said.

"You saw what Esme has planned, haven't you?"

Beth itched her nose. "Yeah. And that'll take, what? A couple of years to build?"

"Three, at best," Alice replied chirpily. "Esme's found the perfect place for it."

"And?"

"You're gonna love it."

She couldn't help it; Beth grinned. In the meantime, she would start looking for a place to rent, but couldn't she just enjoy this moment? "Will the Volturi be able to find it?"

"Unless you want to use your glamour all the time." Alice saw Beth shiver. "Are you coming inside? Oh, no. Forget I asked."

Beth spluttered. "Okay, uh -"

"Try and count to ten, Beth. I'm sure your sister didn't mean to keep secrets from you," Alice explained, slipping back the way she came.

Beth's stomach felt pinched with nerves."I guess that's what I'm going to find out."

* * *

Sated for now, Anna and Aro snuggled into each other. "You are becoming... quite the master at this," he chuckled.

 _Always looking for compliments._ Anna kissed him, stroking his chest. "I have an excellent teacher."

The sound of doors opening and closing downstairs made them pause. _Demetri._ Aro caught a glimpse of Beth in his wife's thoughts, small and tired on the garden bench. The letter in Anna's dress pocket.

He laughed. "Oh! This is remarkable!"

"Hush, husband! He'll hear you." Anna put a hand over her husband mouth, giggling; he was all but squirming with pleasure. "Come, I need a bath. Won't you join me?"

Needless to say, the sound of Anna's phone ringing did not reach them. When his mobile buzzed on his table, Demetri was on his bed, calmly listening to music through large headphones.

The reception was terrible, like she was stuck in a wind tunnel. "Do you think she'll forgive you?"

"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Must be your lucky day." Hazel smiled. "More than I can say for our mutual friend."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Demetri swung his legs off the side of his bed, catching his headphones before they clattered to the floor.

"Beth? Oh, I crushed her spirit like a grape," Hazel pushed her mouth to the speaker. "Did you know the Cullen tribe knew about the contract, too?"

"You followed her." Demetri had sensed it on the drive home. His skin suddenly crawled, hot and cold all over while Hazel was enjoying herself immensely.

"A hundred years with no loop-holes; not even for the Queen's favourite pet." She gasped. "This won't complicate things between you, will it?"

"Why would it?" He swallowed the venom steadily pooling in his mouth.

"Keeping secrets is not a good foundation for a relationship!" Hazel crowed. "Now, I must go _, cara mio._ I have a flight to catch."

"Wait. Hazel -" But she had already hung up. He cursed her petty spite. No sooner had he thrown his phone down – it rang again. Demetri snatched it up, ready for whatever she threw at him.

"So," said a quiet voice, "when were you going to tell me I was still part of the Guard?"

Was she crying?

Demetri sank back down on the bed. "Beth, I am so sorry."

"Hazel just made everyone look like complete idiots. Especially me. So, um, what's your excuse?" The fact she was choking on her words made Demetri's heart flinch.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't want to hurt –"

"Oh, please!" Her voice rose. "And I tried calling Anna just now. _Quelle_ fucking _surprise,_ she didn't pick up. She knows. She has to."

"I'm sure she didn't -"

"I. Had a right. To know."

"Perhaps," Demetri said quickly, "but would you have acted rationally? Why are you calling me now, if not to vent at me?"

All he could hear was a shaky breath. "Because...because it would have been better hearing it you. Not from _her._ " Her voice broke and Demetri closed his eyes.

"Is that all? Don't stop now, Beth."

"Oh, that's right, silly little one, always so angry. Is there anyone I can trust?"

"You can trust us, Beth."

She barked her laugh. "Yeah, right. Goodbye, Demetri."

"No, Beth!" He was pacing now, gripping his phone in desperation. "Don't do this to your sister. She still loves you."

"She'll survive without me," Beth said, softly.

"No – Beth, you cannot turn your back on her!" Demetri almost shouted. "Please..."

"If you wanted me to stay," she said, "then you should have told me when you had the chance."

The urge to reach through the phone to her was like a grenade detonating in Demetri's chest. "Beth, I –"

A final click. She was gone.

"It would seem," Anna said. "That I have some explaining to do."

Demetri spun round. With her hair flowing wet down her dress, Anna looked young and ashamed of herself. "May I come in?"

Demetri bowed in compliance. "This is my fault, my Lady. It was...Hazel who told her."

"Oh..." Anna's fingers scrunched in her curls. "Oh, Lord, that is much worse. Perhaps it's no surprise she refused to answer when I called."

"Has she ever -?"

"No. No." Anna swallowed, fingering her wedding ring. "Our best intentions mean nothing now. Did she say where she was?"

"Beth is back with the Cullens, my Lady."

"So she is safe." Anna sighed. "And Hazel is -?"

"En route to England. Her brother is waiting for her in London," Demetri said, and Anna sagged with relief.

"Good." She brushed her damp hair off her shoulders. "You know her better than I, my friend. How likely is it Hazel will... strike again?"

Demetri couldn't answer, and Anna laughed humourlessly. "She travelled all the way to Forks to humiliate my sister. That tells me much. I fear even the Cullens won't be able to help Beth if the mood took her again."

"I daresay, my Lady, but I cannot watch Beth all the time." He scowled. "Even now, she is hidden from me."

"And I would not ask that of you, my friend," Anna said sighing. "Her message is clear; I say we respect her wishes, for now."

Demetri frowned. "For how long? I doubt she will contact us willingly, my Lady."

" _Una gabbia dorata non alimenta l'uccello,_ " Aro mused from the doorway. "She will come if you need her, my love." He nuzzled his wife's hair.

"Beth is no bird," Anna teased. Despite Aro's administrations, she looked at Demetri carefully. "It was her idea to bite you, wasn't it?"

Demetri touched the mark. "Yes, Lady Anna."

"Did you know she would?" Anna glanced between them, and Aro saw her hand brush her skirt pocket.

"No." He offered his Master his hand without another word.

"Dinner will be here soon," Anna said happily. She pecked Aro on the cheek and began pulling him out of the door. "Come..."

Demetri sighed while Aro just smiled. Even after death, Antoine's plans were still falling into place.

* * *

 **ITALIAN RANSLATION: "A gilded cage does not feed the bird**


	26. Chapter 26: Epilogue: The Ming vase

**Hello!**

 **Here we are then, at long last. I hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

 **The "Ming" vase**

Hunched inside his sodden hoodie, Michael bent down and placed the bouquet between the graves of their parents.

 _Red and pink roses._ "Great choice, Mikey."

"Thanks." _Don't forget the lavender...Mum loved it._

Hazel took comfort in the rain, the feel of it on her skin, and the knowledge the flowers had no excuse to die now. God knows she had partaken in too much death in this lifetime.

 _Are you ready?_

Michael didn't nod. _The ground should be wet enough by now._ He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Ever since their return home, he would do this. Not for long, just to reassure she was still there. _Do it._

The cigarette case was small, about the size of a credit card, but it had been her father's before her seventeeth birthday. It hadn't contained cigarettes for the first time in a long while.

Flipping it open, Hazel took out a handful of grey ash. The persistant rain pressed it into the ground with the flowers.

 _She's home._ Michael breathed a sigh of relief.

They stayed a moment longer. What could have been said to their parents had already been said many times before. Kissing their tombstones goodbye, Michael and Hazel walked home. The rain had driven everyone else inside where it was warm.

"We need to stay together." Michael said. _I cannot lose you, too._

"You won't, promise."

Now he shook his head; it looked awkward in his hood. "You keep thinking about what she said. _About the vampire in Prague._

"Because you do, Mikey." Hazel got out her key. "Do you still have your copy?

"'Course." _We can't go there. To Prague. Who knows what we might find?_

 _Oh, I dunno – culture?_ Hazel unlocked the door, snorting as Michael pushed past her into the house. "Old habits die hard."

"Your house stinks."

Her audience of mannequin heads stared balefully off into the distance. Shuddering, Michael proceded to crack open every window he could find, all the while muttering about dead smoke alarms.

"We're both curious, don't deny it." Hazel shrugged off her jacket, quickly remembering to retrieve the cigarette case. "Besides, you might meet someone there."

"Maybe I already have," he said from upstairs.

 _What?_ Hazel felt a twinge beneath her rib-cage. "Since when?" When Michael came down, he was grinning. "Well?"

"It's still early doors." He made a show of dumping his hoodie and padlocking his mouth shut.

"Oh, come on."

"Nope."

"Human or vampire?"

"Vampire."

"Okay. Is he nice?"

Michael ruffled his hair goofily. "Very." He groaned as Hazel landed on him with the grace of a falling alpaca. She cuddled him tightly.

"Aw, Mikey baby! When can we meet him?"

Mikey made a soft noise in his throat. "She'd probably hate him," he whispered. Hazel arched an eyebrow. "He was a psychologist."

"Oh, shit. Did he pscho-analysis the wrong client?"

"Something like that." Michael wriggled out of her hold, and found a DVD to put on. "Shall we watch Julia's favourite?"

Hazel looked at it. "Blimey, Mikey. We haven't seen this in ages!"

"Exactly." He got up. "I'm staying here with you for the forseeable future...if that's alright."

"You didn't need to ask, babe." Hazel punched his shoulder. "Don't start the film without us."

"I won't." As Michael turned on the TV, he watched as Hazel retrieved the "Ming" vase.

Just another of Mum's endearing jokes, eight-year-old Julia had found it on a market-stall in Portobello Road. She had taken an instant liking to it, so Mum had pretended it was priceless. Julia had loved that idea of owning something so rare, though it was anything but valuable. The vase wasn't even the right size for the dynasty. What Ming had a lid?

Nevertheless, Julia had left it with Hazel when she had gone AWOL. Bringing it up was always a sign Julia was having one of her good days, so Hazel kept it.

Maybe now she would remember to dust it...maybe not.

She turned to find Michael looking around the room, his nose wrinkled. "These doll-heads are incredibly creepy, Hazel."

"Well, where else can I put them? There you go, Jools. Much more better."

Michael rolled his eyes. "You mean 'much better'."

"Yes, miss." Hazel crashed back beside him on the sofa, with Julia safely tucked under her arm. "Ready?"

He pressed play.

For the next few hours, the Lewis children reminisced together in peace...although the vampire in Prague was never far from their thoughts.

 ** _The end...for now_**

* * *

 **It SAYS the end, but I'll be posting a bonus chapter after this, heheh.**

 **To all who favourite/followed and reviewed - as always, you are all awesome! Thank you so much for your support and kind comments :)**

 ** **I'm still working on the plot at the moment, but look out for "The Ties That Bind Us" soon. Set some years after "A Place Called Home", it's going to be the last part of the saga, so expect it to be intense as hell.****

 ** **Have a great day, all of you!****

 ** **LookAliveSunshine03****


	27. (Bonus chapter) A letter to a friend

**Bonus chapter:**

 **A letter to a friend**

Made from a piece of paper torn from Beth's notebook, the envelope was crude, but neatly folded, addressed directly to Anna.

Confusion and loneliness leaked onto the pages like open wounds:

 _February 2012_

 _How's your honeymoon going? Stupid question. I'll probably ask about all the horny details, later, so I apologise in advance!_

 _As I write this, I'm sitting in a car that still smells new. I know it'll be fast and dangerous, like all Italian cars. Also because it's Demetri's._

 _His scent is absolutely EVERYWHERE. Did he rub himself all over it? Like a cat. _Great. Now I'm laughing so much, I can't write straight…__

 _He'll be back soon. Am I scared? A little, but I want to see Julia for myself. Is she as crazy as she sounds? Hazel nearly tore me a new one when I said as much._

 _I know_ , _I know_ , _but we're all thinking it. Hazel is crazy_ , _but not THAT crazy_ , _so the worst of it had to end up somewhere between the three of them. Michael sounds like he should be okay. I hope!_

 _Demetri came to my rescue after Hazel threatened me. Don't look at me like that. Honestly_ , _he did. Humiliated me in doing so (nothing new there)_ _but he did it._

 _Weird._

 _There's history - like HISTORY between them. Did you know that? Oh my God. I can't believe I just wrote that. How lonely was he?! Wouldn't a human have sufficed? Ew, no. Never mind._

 _Staring into the face of my potential demise (again), I'm not scared at all. Is that normal? Wow. Remember when I wanted nothing to do with the Volturi, and the thought of taking on Darius scared me more than anything? What happened to her?_

 _Did Antoine see this coming?_

 _Okay, my decision to stay here is rather questionable but...I'm so fed up with running away. The only reason I'm staying invisible is so Demetri (and thus Julia) won't know where I am._

 _He'll be safer that way._

 _You see? The old me wouldn't have given a flying monkey-shit about any of the Volturi, and definitely NOT Demetri, that' s for sure! But since the wedding, it feels like I'm meeting him for the first time. Does that make sense? Like, the real Demetri that maybe only Aro knows. Eh._

 _I'm telling you this because there is no one else, and if I don't write this down now, I may lose my nerve completely. Oh, I could look for Renata, but I don't know her that well, and I don't want to talk to Marcus about it because_ _I don't want to make him sadder, by talking about my problems._

 _Is that possible? Probably. I don't know._

 _Did you ever think we would get this far? That you would be Queen and I would be…whatever I am. A nomad. A wannabe Cullen._

 _The Denalis definitely don't t trust me. Their hatred for the Volturi runs too deep, so I never expected them to trust me,_ _anyway, but_ _I'm happy with Nessie and the wolves, so I'll be going back to them. Then I don't know what will happen._

 _I want to finish my education_ , _but the American system is unfamiliar to me. Eh. Maybe I'll ask Seth; maybe I'll get a job and do some night classes in Italian or Spanish, instead._

 _I'm rambling now – actually this whole letter has been one long ramble_ , _hasn't it? Sorry about that. I didn't mean to; the last thing you want right now is my angst._

 _But whatever happens next_ , _know that I'm sorry_ , _from the bottom of my heart. This may be all Tuono's fault, but it's ME she's after._

 _So…see you soon_ , _I suppose._

 _Sorry._

 _B x_


End file.
